Of Pirates and Thieves: On Stranger Tides
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: The Fountain of Youth is being sought after by Captain Jack Sparrow. However, that's not the only thing Jack is looking for. His son is no longer with him and has been missing for a year. And Barbossa has lost both Kyra and the Pearl to Blackbeard a year ago too. Now both men are looking for the fountain and their childern too. Though, Jack may find more than he bargined for...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Here it is! OST! Yep, Jason, Jack, Barbossa, and Kyra are back! This chap might surprise you and/or shock you though it will not change the movie that much. To all who reviewed on my last story thanks! You guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jason and Kyra. Everyone else is Disney.**

**P.S: this first little bit is a flashback. Can you guess who they are about? Oh and this story will be in 3rd until Jason reappears. **

* * *

_The church was deadly silent except for the screams of a heavily pregnant woman and her nurse. _

"_You cannot have baby here!" The nurse yelled as she helped her charge across the grounds of the church. Behind them, dozens of other nuns stood in silence as the woman was taken away. The Mother of the church shook her head. She had been a promising girl when she started out. It was too late for her now. _

_The dark-haired Spanish beauty screamed as another wave of pain washed over her. She clutched at her stomach and stopped walking. As the nurse turned to help her, she collapsed on the ground. _

"_Ayudame! Ayudame!" The nurse screamed and as the women came to help her they could hear her muttering something._

"_What you say!?" The woman lifted her head and tossed it back to look the nurse in the face and with a devilish grin shouted:_

"_Damn you…Captain Jack Sparrow!"_

_(J)&(A)&(J)_

_A baby's cries filled the air and the small hospital was a blur of activity. There hadn't been a baby born in there for years. Excitement was on everyone's mind. All accept the mother of the child. She was happy but she was also angry._

_The Spanish woman held the crying bundle of joy unsure of just how to stop the crying. She stared at the small baby with a mixture of awe and anger. It was a boy, something she had not anticipated. However it was something that she couldn't live with alone at least. _

_**Damn you Sparrow, look what you've done to me!**__**I was in my prime so close to becoming of the sisterhood and you took it from me and gave me this-this child!**__ The baby stopped crying suddenly and blinked up at his mother in wonder. The woman stopped her movements and looked down in shock. She traced his face hesitantly with her fingers and smiled as he moved towards her fingers. His eyes were a dark brown and so was his hair. He was mixture between the two of them. Maybe things were okay for me, she thought. The baby smiled up at her and she snuggled him close taking in his baby smell. Yes, she could do this. The baby was hers._

"_He's my baby. All mine." She murmured and grinned. Jack will never know and he can never have him. Never. _

"_Mi amour, I will keep you safe."_

* * *

(~Chapter 1: Lost Ones~)

The sea rocked the small dinghy violently and the two occupants awoke at the loud rumble of thunder in the inky black sky. The older of the two had dark braided hair with odd trinkets here and there and he had a red bandana under his tri-corner hat. The younger of them, his son, had the same dark hair though his went to just under his chin and was held back by a maroon bandana. Both had been sailing in the dinghy for a while if the empty rum bottles were anything to judge by.

Captain Jack Sparrow sat up, knocking his son off as he did. Jason Sparrow sat up with a start and looked at his father with a frown and he opened his mouth to complain when a flash of lightning caught his attention. Jack leaned his head back and eyed the sky with worry in his dark chocolate-brown eyes. It seemed that Calypso still had something to do with them. Jack felt the boat move as his son went over to lean over the side.

"What's happening?" The boy asked and Jack eyed him. "Is it bad?"

"'Fraid so, lad." Jack murmured and Jason turned his head to meet his father's worried gaze in the dark. Jack could sense that his son was worried and he opened his arms. Jason moved quickly and hugged his father as another rumble of thunder erupted across the sky.

"Dad, I'm afraid." Jason admitted and Jack soothed his son's head as he clutched him tighter.

"It'll be alright."

"How? We're in a dinghy." Jason murmured quietly and Jack didn't answer. Truthfully it would seem that they were screwed. There was no way to survive a heavy storm in such a small boat. As if the sky read Jack's mind, rain began to pelt down from the heavy dark clouds that covered the moon and the wind began to pick up smacking the small Sparrow flag Jack had set up on the sail nearly six months ago. Jack felt his thirteen year old son give a shiver in the rain and he rubbed his son's arm.

"We'll be fine." He murmured, but they both knew that wasn't to be true as the waved began to froth below them. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed as the worse storm Jack had witnessed since Calypso's release began to roll them about. Jack grabbed the oars in trying to steer them away. Jason gripped the side of the small boat until his knuckles turned white. _Calypso sure is angry. _

"Don't kill us, Tia." He whispered to the water as he shoved back from the side with a gasp. "D-dad!" Jack looked up at his son's voice as he attempted to maneuver them through the stormy waters and froze. Large waves of water were headed towards them, and there was no way to avoid them as they were pulled up them. Jason looked back at his father who was desperately trying to keep them from getting into the giant waves, but it was no use.

They were pulled up and almost swallowed alive by the giant wave that hit them. Both were sent sputtering and coughing to the bottom of the dinghy and Jack grimaced. The waves were getting rougher and there was no way that they would be able to get away from the hard pull of the water. Jason tried to pull on the oar to make them at least get away from the really big waves.

"It's no use, boy." Jack croaked his voice hardly carrying in the loud storm. Jason turned to him and shook his head.

"We have to try! We can't give up!" Jason snapped hysterically as he attempted to do it alone and Jack grabbed a hold of him roughly making him drop the oars.

"It's no use, son. It's too late." Jack growled and Jason turned his head. Father and son sat in the boat as they were roughly pushed and pulled. Jack encircled his arms around his son and pulled him close.

"Are we going to die?" Jason asked quietly, his voice was barely heard but Jack who was resting his chin on the boy's head, heard the whisper.

"No, 'course not." He said and attempted at a smile. "We'll just get a little banged around that's all." Jason knew that wasn't true, but he was glad of the small comfort his father's words brought him. Jack grimaced over his son's head as he saw that not far from them the largest wave yet was headed towards them. _That's the one that will rip this shitty boat to bits. _Jack suddenly released his son and started untying something from the mast. Jason watched his father in curiosity until Jack sat back down with something in his hands.

"The Sparrow flag." He murmured and Jack didn't answer as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Instead he gathered his son's hand and put the flag in it.

"Keep it, lad." He said and Jason looked at him with sad eyes. Jack looked at his son trying to etch his face in memory if they never met again. Jason was doing the same and he clenched the flag in his grip and gave a nod trying to be brave.

"I'll keep it and then we can put it on the _Pearl_." He said and Jack smiled.

"Aye." Wave after wave came knocking into them and Jack and Jason both looked up to see the largest wave yet almost upon them.

"Promise me something?" Jack asked quickly and Jason nodded. "Don't ever forget me."

"I won't." Jason replied firmly with determination in his eyes. "I love you, Dad."

"Same here, son."

"Promise me that you won't forget me either."

"How could I?" Jack grinned wirily. "You're just like me." Jason grinned back though it was short-lived. It was then that they realized that no matter what happened they either may never make it or see one another again. "I'll always find you." Jack told him as the wave finally overtook them. Jack tried to keep a hold on his son, but the giant wave knocked them apart. Jason tried to keep in the boat, but the waves were down upon them now, and the boat was being beaten down upon.

Jack and Jason both popped up from the water and they found one another in the rain and waves. Jack grinned and started towards him at the same time that Jason came towards him. However, the boat they had traveled in came up out of the water between them. Jack and Jason both gripped on the boat and tried to flip back over, but the mast was broke and the sails dragged heavily with water, making it impossible to turn.

"Dad!" Jason yelped as water dunked him back under the water. Jack pulled himself up on the boat and he reached out to grab hold of his son. Jason sputtered and came up as Jack drug him up on the boat. Together they lay on the boat exhausted and out of breath. Jack felt his son put something in his hand and fold his hand over it. Jack looked at him questionably.

"I have the flag to give back to you. You have my bandana." Jack looked at his son emotion on his face that he tried to hide.

"I promise I'll find you and give it back."

"I'll find you too, Dad." Jason stated and they fist bumped like Jack had done with Gibbs six months ago. Jack and Jason held on to the boat and Jack kept a hand on his son as the waves crashed on them again.

"Dad…"

"I'll find you. I always will." Jack murmured back and in seconds the Sparrows were ripped apart as was their tiny boat. Father and son were separated among the sea and when the sun rose there was no trace of anything….

* * *

Darkness had fallen and a lone ship sailed through the dark water somewhere off the coast of Hispaniola, hardly making a sound. Most on board were busy with their own forms of entertainment save for one. A fifteen year old year by the name of Kyra Barbossa. She came to about her father's shoulder and her long auburn hair went down to the middle of her back in a long single braid and a green bandana was wrapped around her head.

Kyra stood on deck of the _Black Pearl _her light blue eyes narrowing at the small dot that was steadily approaching. She turned on her heel and stalked towards her father's cabin, knocking on the door when she arrived. She didn't have to wait long for the reply.

"It's open." The gruff reply came and Kyra went in without hesitation. Her father, Captain Hector Barbossa, was sitting at what used to be Jack Sparrow's desk and he was feeding Little Jack the monkey. The cabin was, of course, a mess as her father had immediately began tossing Jack's things here and there as soon as the man had gone into Tortuga. Though, Kyra never said, she did miss her friends, Jack and Jason. Barbossa looked up from the monkey and took in his daughter's worried frown.

"What is it, lass?"

"Father a ship is headed for us." She spoke quickly and Barbossa rubbed his chin.

"Enemy?"

"I do not know. They are moving awful fast though." Thinking it best to look himself, Barbossa got up from the desk and went outside with Kyra trailing behind him. Taking his spyglass out, he search the dark for the ship that his daughter had seen. Kyra watched her father for a moment and saw him tense. _Blast it all! We'll never survive!_

"Ready the cannons!" He snarled loudly and Kyra stumbled back. The crew jerked to attention from their posts and ran to ready themselves.

"Who is it?" She asked and Barbossa hesitated a moment.

"_Queen Anne's Revenge_." Kyra paled slightly.

"Blackbeard!" She gasped and then she frowned, turning to her father. "What does he want?"

"To pillage us obviously." Barbossa muttered lowly. Kyra gripped the hilt of her sword feeling a battle coming on. She ducked as cannon fire suddenly sprung upon them.

"What is he doing? We haven't done anything!" Kyra cried and Barbossa glared at the ship coming closer. It was still firing cannons upon them and Barbossa shouted for them to fire back. Before they could however, the sea beneath the _Pearl_ began to move about wildly and they were all startled.

"Captain, they're just sitting there!" Pintel called from the side of the ship and Barbossa turned to the helm.

"Master Cotton, get us out of here!" Kyra knew her father wasn't one to run and if he was planning to that meant bad news. He turned to look at the man but to his horror and everyone else's; they discovered that the ship couldn't move.

"Father we're stuck!" Kyra cried and Barbossa looked for any sign of escape. To his bitter disappointment there was none. It was then that he had to make the last decision. Either get blown to bits or die or….

"Abandon ship!" Barbossa yelled suddenly and everyone looked at him.

"Captain?" Pintel and Ragetti echoed.

"Sorry, gents it's over." As Barbossa spoke, the boards of the ship began to creak and moan and everyone stopped moving to listen to the sound.

Even Barbossa fell silent, looking up and around them for any sign of foul play. There was none, but he did notice that the rigging was moving slowly. He unsheathed his sword feeling dread course through him. Kyra sensed her father's discomfort and moved closer to him. Barbossa looked at her.

"Get ready." He murmured to her and she nodded unsheathing her own sword. At that time something happened. Everyone started screeching and yelling as the rigging sprung to life. Kyra and Barbossa watched in amazement as the crew were all pulled high above them trapped in the ropes of the _Pearl_. Petrified, Kyra didn't notice the slowly snaking rope that was circling her ankles.

"Father!" She yelped as she was thrust up in the air, her sword flying across the deck. Barbossa didn't have time to react however as he too was hoisted into the air by a rope around one ankle. Everyone looked towards the ship and saw a tall man with a smoking bushy black beard. He was imitating even from a distance and Kyra got a good look at the ship. The _Queen Anne's Revenge _was just as mighty as she had always heard in stories. The large ship was rumored to hold thirty-eight cannons as well as two large Greek fire cannons. Kyra bit her lip. If they started a closer war the Pearl would be blasted to bits and there was no escape.

As they hung there the air started to change and Barbossa took note that the ship was moving way too violently to be doing it by a normal storm. It was black magic. _I be the master of my fate not that bilge rat! _Barbossa looked at his daughter through the rough wind and rain that was starting to pelt them and sighed heavily.

"Father, do something!" She cried with tears of fear in her eyes. There was only one thing to do. Barbossa tried to get untangled, but the rope was too much. The storm was pulling at them all and was making the ship move way too much for him to do anything. The ropes tightened and he realized with a sense of dread that they're fate was already made. It would be a matter of minutes until they were drawn in to one of Blackbeard's bottles.

Kyra took in her father's haunted expression and let her tears slip. She knew that this could be the end of them both, so she met her father's gaze with fear. He gazed back at her with remorse and then he did the unthinkable. With a roar of rage he cut through his own leg with a clean-cut and he hit the railing in a mess of blood.

"Father!" Kyra screamed as he suddenly slipped off the ship and into the sea below. "Father!" Kyra screamed over and over as she tried to get to him but the rope was keeping her from going anywhere.

Barbossa hit the water with a splash and came up to hear his daughter crying out for him. He wanted to tell her he was fine, but that wasn't all true. More and more blood was coming from his leg and he was slowly losing consciousness. It would take all his remaining strength to swim for the small island not far from where he was. With heavy regret he left his daughter and his ship to the fate of Blackbeard and as he swam for shore he suddenly realized that his biggest loss was that of his daughter.

Kyra sobbed as she heard no reply from her father and shut her eyes. _He's gone. How could he leave me here?_ Kyra tried to get a hold of her emotions, but it was increasingly hard to do. She couldn't fathom how he could just leave her like that. He could have stayed on the ship just as she was made to do and yet he had cut his own leg off to avoid the fate.

"Wait!" A feminine voice called. Kyra opened her eyes to see a Spanish lady pirate eyeing her. "Spare her, father, please." Kyra's mouth opened in shock as the rope suddenly loosened around her and she was set on the deck of the opposite ship. She didn't have time to ask what was going on for a shadow covered her. She looked up at the evil man before her and frowned.

"What is your name?" Blackbeard asked, arching an eyebrow at her frown.

"Kyra Barbossa." Kyra said with pride as she lifted her chin in defiance. Blackbeard chuckled at her and nodded.

"Well, Miss Barbossa welcome aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge_." He then waved a hand at the Spanish lass beside him. "This is my First Mate, Angelica. She'll be keeping an eye on you from now on."

"Come along." Angelica murmured and Kyra looked back at the spot where the Pearl was and sighed as in a whirl of magic and waves it was gone. She was alone. Angelica sensed her sadness and tucked an arm around her. "You'll learn to like being here." She promised, but Kyra highly doubted that.

* * *

_Two days after the storm…_

"What happened, Jackie? Why did my men have to fish ya out of the sea?" Teague asked his son and Jack rubbed his temple as he stood at the window of his father's cabin. Jack had been brought aboard not but a day ago and he hadn't seen his son since.

"Not two weeks after we saw you, Barbossa planned another mutiny."

"Damn." Teague cursed and Jack gritted his teeth. "How?"

"I was, err, indisposed at the moment and had left Gibbs and the boy on the ship." Teague rolled his eyes at the implied 'indisposed' and then frowned.

"Jack, you left the boy with Barbossa?"

"Aye, but the lad jumped ship not far out of the harbor." Teague shook his head and then Jack sighed. "Gibbs was asleep on the docks and well you can guess what happened then. The boy and I got into the dinghy and set sail."

"Then you hit the storm?"

"Aye." The mood was dampened at that and Teague laid a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"There's still a chance he's out there Jackie." Jack nodded.

"I know that. I do…." Jack took something out his pocket and ran a thumb over it gently. It was Jason's bandana. "I promised to find him."

"We will Jack." Jack nodded and Teague sighed heavily. "He's a tough lad."

"Aye, that he is. That he is." Jack then covered his face with a hand and Teague squeezed his shoulder.

"Get some more rest, Jack. It won't do you good to find him if you're not well." Jack nodded and Teague left him to go to the helm. As the door shut to the cabin, Jack lowered his hand and looked down at the bandana in his hands.

"Keep a steady eye on the horizon, lad."

* * *

Barbossa awoke in a tent and frowned at the white sheet overhead. _Where am I?_ He sat up and looked down at his legs, lifting the sheets. _It hadn't been a dream then. Me leg is gone. _Barbossa groaned as pain shot up his body and his groan alerted those outside. Barbossa stiffened as a naval officer came in.

"Ah, you're awake." He said and came to sit near the bed. Barbossa looked for anything he could use to defend himself with and muttered a low inaudible oath when he found none. "My name is Lieutenant Theodore Groves. My men and I saved you."

"Thank ye-you." Barbossa caught himself, realizing that the young man had no idea who he was. With that fact and quick thinking he came up with a story. "My name is Hector Barbossa."

"A pleasure, sir. May I ask how you ended up in the middle of the sea? And in your…condition?"

"It's an awful tale." Barbossa began, using all his might to make the story moving. "Pirates it was. Ruthless, filthy cur of a captain! Opened fire upon us without a warnin'!" Groves nodded with a frown.

"Yes, they have no honor."

"No, no honor at all."

"And your…How did you escape?"

"Had to cut off me own leg just to get free. The rest of the crew…" Barbossa stopped as memories flooded his mind. Kyra calling out to him, the fear in her eyes and the look of horror as he left. For once in his life, Barbossa felt strong remorse and on top of that he felt sadness overtake him. "My daughter…" Groves blinked at this and grew slightly fearful.

"How old?"

"Fifteen." Barbossa murmured and Groves swallowed. There was no telling what pirates would do to a young girl. Barbossa didn't have to fake the worry that he was feeling.

"You did a brave thing by getting free. This may help us find your daughter. Tell me who this pirate was." Barbossa sneered.

"Edward Teach. Blackbeard." Groves paled slightly and then he clapped a hand on Barbossa.

"You're a true hero, sir and I think that the King himself should hear of this."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes, I'll be sure to tell him of your bravery. He thinks highly of those who are under his command. I'll sure that he will even supply you with a place among us as well as a replacement for your loss." Barbossa smirked slightly as Groves turned to call for the physician. Somehow some way he was going to get his revenge on Blackbeard.

"I'm coming for you, Teach." A hint of sadness claimed him then and he sighed heavily.

"I'll find ya, lass. I swear it."

* * *

_Bet you all are wondering where Jason is. Don't worry he'll make an appearance in the next chap! For now leave me you're reviews! I love them! _

_By the way what do you think will happen next? I'd like to know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chap!**

_**Guest: Yes! I am so sorry I didn't give you credit for that! I'm not very consistent with my updating sadly. I'll try to update this story again sometime this week though! **_

_**Narutoluvr9: Yay! You're welcome! I'm glad you're excited! **_

_**Shadow knight1121: Thanks! I was a little iffy with that part I wasn't sure if i did a good job or not. **_

_**MysteryGirl7Freak: Wait and find out! :)**_

_**Superfan44: Thanks! I tried!**_

**Again thank you and sorry to Guest who suggested what happens to Kyra and Barbossa!**

* * *

(~Chapter 2: Saving Gibbs~)

_Approximately a year later…_

**London, England: Outside the Courthouse.**

The outside was crowded with men and women alike all hankering for a hanging of a pirate. This pirate was the most wanted pirate in the entire world and his name was…Captain Jack Sparrow. People lined the streets outside the London Courthouse, abuzz with news and gossip about the infamous pirate.

"Pirate's execution today! Watch him swing!" A man shouted as he held up a sign that proclaimed what he was shouting. There were stands and sellers everywhere that were selling fake pirate swords and small pirate puppets that were in mock hanging. Even small children begged their parents to let them see and go into the courthouse as they purchased these items.

"Hurry, Papa, or we'll miss the hanging." A small girl called.

"It's not a hanging, dear, it's a trial. The hanging comes this afternoon." Her father told her and she bounced excitedly along.

A boy with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes that was near them sneered at this, and then he made his way through the crowd trying to resist the urge to yell at the pompous people. They had no inkling of who he was and they would have only turned him in if they had. The fourteen year old maneuvered his way towards the back of the alley next to the Courthouse and gave a low whistle. Moments later a grizzly old sea pirate came out from behind some barrels, limping along on his cane.

He was about 6'1 when he stood upright and had great bushy grey hair that went down to his shoulders and an equally bushy beard that covered his chin and went down to the middle of his chest. He wore an eye patch and the other eye was green and a large floppy hat, leaned heavily against his cane making him seem like a harmless old man to those around him. The boy knew better however and touched his head instinctively to cover the still aching bruise he had from the cane whacking he had gotten earlier. The man was more senile than his own great-grandmother.

"It's 'bout time ye got 'round 'ere." The old man wheezed and the boy groaned.

"I told you, I had to go and see something."

"Aye and I told ye that ye can't be seen." He wagged a finger at the boy. "Ye weren't were ya?"

"I wasn't. I had to check and see though." The old man regarded the boy for a moment and then nodded at his nervousness.

"Aye suppose you did, sonny." He stroked his beard a moment and then asked: "Did you see it then?"

"No…But I saw the _Troubadour_." One-Eyed Willie arched a bushy eyebrow in shock. "He must be using that instead of the _Misty Lady_." The boy concluded.

"What's 'e doin' 'round 'ere? 'E can't save that fool of a lad of his." The teen rolled his eyes.

"Come on Willie, he knows that. If I know him he's waiting around."

"Well then, ye best get to goin'." The boy nodded and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…I want to thank you, Willie. You've done everything for me."

"Think nothin' of it, sonny. Just 'member to keep ye head."

"I will, I don't think I can forget that." The boy muttered again touching the top of his head. He had gotten many a whacking when he hadn't been paying attention to the crazy old pirate. It had made him more alert after that though.

"I 'ready got the carriage to let ye in." The boy nodded and held out his hand.

"Thanks for everything. I suppose we owe you one."

"Just doin' a favor. Ifna ya see that old pirate Keeper tell 'em old One-Eyed Willie's debt's been paid." The boy grinned and nodded.

"I'll tell him." he said and then his smile faded. "But what if it isn't them?" Willie knew that this was the last chance the boy was willing to make to find his father, having sailed to all but a few locations where Jack Sparrow had rumored to have been.

"Don't think like that boy. It's 'ope that got ye this far." Again the boy nodded, though it was more solemn. "And if it ain't him then I'll guarantee that he'll find whose impostering him."

"Thanks again, Willie."

"Get on with ya." The old man grumbled hiding embarrassment and as the boy left he mumbled after him: "May the tide go in yer favor, Jason Sparrow."

* * *

Jason ducked into the backroom of the Courthouse and started to dig around in the coats and such that he found there. He gathered one that suited his purpose and slid it one, buttoning it all the way and hiding his pirate clothing underneath the large jacket. Next he dug for a hat to cover his head with as well as anything to help disguise the fact that he was a fourteen year old.

He already had wiped off the kohl around his chocolate eyes and had instead made some thin wrinkles to appear older. He found a hat that was large enough to pull down his face if need be and then sneezed. Something landed on the cushions in front of him and he gave a low oath of anger. His mustache had flown off. It was tickling his nose making it increasingly hard to manage.

"Last call for viewing the trial of Jack Sparrow. Five minutes until the doors close." A loud voice boomed from outside the door.

Jason moved fast at the call of the guard and gathered his mustache putting it back on his face to match the black thick goatee he had on his chin. He looked at his reflection in a mirror on the far wall and grinned. Even if someone knocked his hat askew no one would know who he was. While he might not be wanted for being the son of Jack Sparrow, he was wanted as an accomplice to One-Eyed Willie the scourge of London.

He left the room at a leisurely pace and walked with a group of last minute people who were going to see the trial. A hefty woman with large meaty hands shoved open the door to the courtroom and Jason cursed at the many people that were there to see the hanging of his father. All of them were murmuring loudly making it sound as if the room had a low hum. _Stupid, stuck-up Londoners, they don't care a smidgen about us pirates. _Jason found a seat that was just right for him to watch the judge and view his father at the same time and he waited on pins and needles for him to come in.

The doors opened and guards dragged in a man that had a sack over his head and a man near the front of the room shouted: "Now appearing before the court, the notorious and infamous pirate, pillager and highwayman…"Jason tensed, not noticing the man's clothing, as he watched them shove the man into a booth that was surrounded by angry people who had gotten louder by his appearance. "Captain Jack Sparrow!" Then his sack was taken off. Jason did a double take.

"Gibbs!" The boy yelped aloud, but the room was so loud with cries and uproars of angry at who they thought was Jack that they didn't hear him. Jason found himself moving closer to the old man, but he resisted the urge to call out loudly again.

"I told ya, the name's Gibbs! Joshamee Gibbs! How many times do I have to tell ya!"

Instead he got as close as he could and whispered: "Joshamee Gibbs." The grey mutton-chopped man turned to him in surprise and nodded rapidly.

"Aye." Gibbs answered slightly wary of his strange short man.

"It's really you then?" The man whispered and Gibbs arched an eyebrow at the man's young voice and the fact that the man seemed to be familiar with him. In fact to Gibbs something oddly familiar about the voice and those eyes…. But it couldn't be, last he heard, Jason Sparrow had disappeared in a storm never to be seen again.

"Do I know ya, sir?" Jason realized that he was wearing his disguise. Of course Gibbs wouldn't know him.

"Err, yes, but it's been a long time." Gibbs frowned in thought but before he could ask where he had seen him a man called out to the room for order.

"Here ye! Here ye! Proceeding over these trials, all rise and attend, the Right Honorable Justice Smith!" The doors to the courthouse opened again and a tall man in a white puffy wig came in. It was the judge himself by the way he was holding himself and Jason frowned.

"I'm going to help you." He murmured to Gibbs and he shifted back into the crowd of people. Perhaps he could make the judge an offer that would be hard to refuse. It would have to wait until after the trial though.

"Now," Boomed the judge as he slipped his glasses up his nose. "…what do we have here?" He grinned and Jason arched an eyebrow at the man's almost familiar smile. Gibbs meanwhile, and being much closer to him, recognized who it was and jerked to attention.

"Jack?" He stated outright and Jason rolled his eyes. Gibbs must have gone crazy. His father wasn't here!

"Shut up!" A man behind Gibbs shouted and he smacked his head with a stick.

"Not necessary." The judge stated. "You were saying?"

"Jack Sparrow is not my name. My name is Joshamee Gibbs." Gibbs stated holding his hurt arm and the judge looked from him to a paper on his pedestal.

"Is that so? It says Jack Sparrow here."

"I told 'em! I'm not Jack Sparrow, who I would be happy to identify to the court if it would help my case." Jason sat up at this. Jack was in the room? But where?

"I think that would be a poor defense, unless you want to be bludgeoned again like a harp seal." _What kind of judge is he?_ The crowd went wild and Jason frowned again.

"The prisoner claims of being innocent to being Jack Sparrow. How do you find?" The judge started once some of the noise died down and he turned his powered head to the jury. The head of the jury looked at him in shock.

"No trial? But aren't we here to examine the evidence…"

"Foreman," The judge interrupted. "- your finding? Guilty?"

"Guilty verdict means he'll hang." The Foreman stated and the room went berserk with cries of excitement.

"Hang him! String him up!" They shouted, banging on tables and cheering loudly. Gibbs looked around the room at the hostile people in shock. The judge looked pointedly at the Foreman and the man shrugged.

"Guilty?" He suggested weakly and the room once again exploded.

"That's not fair!" Gibbs shouted over their noise.

"Shut it." The judge said and something triggered in Jason's memory yet he couldn't place it. A gravel came down and once again the volume when down. "Joshamee Gibbs, the crime of which you've been found guilty of is being innocent of being Jack Sparrow." Gibbs and Jason both shot him odd looks. _Wacko judge_, Jason thought.

"I hearby commute your sentence, and order that you be imprisoned for the remainder of your miserable, moribund, mutton-chopped life."

"What?" People shouted. "Hang him!"

"There." The judge ended and he sat back as people went nuts.

"What the hell?" Jason muttered and he got ready to make his way to the judge.

"Means shall be arranged to transport this prisoner to the Tower of London." Jason realized that he didn't have time to dawdle if he was to help Gibbs and locked eyes on the judge.

* * *

As soon as the judge came down the steps of his pedestal, Jason followed. He slipped past the guards that were trying to control the angry mob and followed the tall judge into the lush hallway. The man was trying to make a quick escape as if he knew that someone was perusing him. Jason slipped the pistol out of his waistband he had hidden and he cocked it as quietly as he could as the judge stopped and opened a door.

"Thanks very much." He heard the man said to someone in the room and he came up to see who he was talking to. A man was tied to a chair a gag thrust in his mouth and Jason frowned and poked the man in front his him with the pistol.

"Why are you pretending to be the judge?" He demanded in what he hoped was an older tone and the man stiffened.

"Put that away, mate. It's not worth it."

"Bullshit it's not. You're imposing him. Why?" Jason snapped coolly.

"Why do you want to know?" The man countered just as coolly.

"I'm a friend of that man you accused of being Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Are you now? I wasn't aware he had any."

"Well he does."

"As endearing as that is, I suggest you stay out of me way, I've got a carriage to catch."

"I don't know what you're deal with Gibbs is, but I'm not letting you get to him."

"Who are you?" The man asked turning slightly to look at Jason and then he barked in laughter. "What a short man you are."

"All the better to knock you off you're guard." Jason stated and quickly he knocked the man's legs out from under him and sent him crashing to the floor. "Good luck, mate." He called sarcastically as he ran off. Jack sputtered, spitting wig bitts from his mouth before hurrying to his feet. He hadn't a clue of where that short person had come from but he wasn't about to let them get the better of him.

* * *

Jason ran down the hall and out the door of the Courthouse as fast as he could, skidding to a halt around the carriage front. He gave a sign to the coachman who nodded in response and Jason clambered on quickly. Luckily he had made it before Gibbs and Jason slid along the wall, coming to sit on the back bench. Seconds later, the door was opened again and Gibbs was shoved through.

"Gibbs!" he said happily and Gibbs turned to him.

"Err, how did you get in here?" Jason sighed this was going to take a while. Before he could say a word someone else was shoved in.

* * *

Jack came out of the building looking around to see if anyone had spotted him. Seeing no one, he pulled his hat off the carriage horse's head as he approached walked over.

"Ta." He stated to it and then looked up. He nodded to the coachman, having made deal with him for a ride and the man nodded back.

"Get in there." A voice snarled and Jack ran to get in line behind Gibbs, since now he was in his pirate attire the guards though he was another victim headed towards the Tower of London and he pushed Jack in too.

"Gibbs," he stated as he turned away from the shutting door. "I…What the hell is _he_ doing in here?" He snarled.

* * *

_Please review everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chap! Sorry about the cliffhanger! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I hope you like this chap! And I hope it makes sense! It's been kinda hard for me to come up with dialogue for Jack and Jason. I don't know why, but the reunion seemed quick. Then again, Jack isn't all that touchy-feely either and Jason won't be since he's been with One-Eyed Willie... Anyway on with the answers!**

**Guest: I'm glad you really love this story! Honestly I may can do another update this week. maybe Wednesday? If not then next week I will. Maybe not the same time as now though. Oh and thanks for catching that mistake!**

**KesseGirl1: Sorry! Haha! Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Superfan44: Well not officially reunited yet! They will be in this chap!**

**Shadowknight1121: Thank you!**

**Fluffymonkeyz27: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chap! I love that word! Grawsome!**

_**I only own Jason, Kyra, and One-Eyed Willie. **_

* * *

(~Chapter 3: Father and Son~)

"_Gibbs," he stated as he turned away from the shutting door. "I…What the hell is he doing in here?" He snarled. _

Gibbs blinked at Jack as he turned, not seeing the look on Jason's face. Jason was in complete shock unable to stop staring at his father and Jack glared harder not understanding why that man was staring at him.

"You know him?" Gibbs asked after a moment and Jack turned his hostile gaze to the man briefly. Jack's anger emitted from his gaze and Gibbs wondered what exactly the short man had done to him.

"Aye, little bugger knocked me over in the hall." Jason tried to talk and explain to Jack. He tried to make himself move towards Jack, but he couldn't. Here his father was right in front of him and he couldn't say a word! Not even the glare he was getting from Jack did anything to obliterate the happiness that welled inside him.

Jack frowned again at the small man who was standing there ogling him like he some sort of ghost. What was his game? He shifted his gaze to the older man who was gazing at the two of them curiously.

"Who is _he_?" Jack asked jabbing a finger at the man who jumped at the finger thrust at him. Gibbs shrugged making Jack curse. "He says he's a friend of yours!" Gibbs looked from Jack to the man and back again.

"Honestly…I…don't know. He says I know him, but I don't remember." Jack narrowed his eyes and turned back to the man in question.

"Who are you?" Jack snarled and Jason fidgeted to respond. Jack almost slapped his forehead with anger, but refrained from doing so as he took in the man's bewildered look. It puzzled Jack to no end as the small man in front of him twitched his nose and continued to try to speak. Jack began to wonder of the man was competent. The man's mouth moved but no sound ever came out.

Jason spotted something wrapped around Jack's wrist when the pirate had moved and Jason recognized his bandana. Grinning, he slowly pulled out what his father had given him, hoping to make Jack recognize him. His movement didn't go unnoticed by Jack who also took in his smile. Jack spotted the fabric of the flag and instantly recognized it. Anger coursed through Jack's body and in seconds, he had Jason pinned up against the side of the carriage by his throat. Though he didn't squeeze, he did growl menacingly as his fingers itched to throttle the throat they were wrapped around.

"Where the hell did you get this?" He asked furiously, snatching the flag from Jason's grip. Jack waved it in his face, making Jason go momentarily cross-eyed at the action. "I gave this to my…" Jack trailed off and then tried again with fervor. Jason heard the pause and looked at him sadly as did Gibbs though Gibbs had no idea who Jason was either.

"I gave this to someone." Jack growled. "Where did you get it? Did you steal it from him? Did you kill him? Who the bloody hell are you?" Jason's face was slowly reddened and he wasn't able to answer his father's constant questioning. It was clear that Jack was distraught over him and yet he couldn't speak up and tell him who he was. That fact made the boy falter badly as he realized that he had missed his father the same amount that Jack had for him. He had no idea what to say.

"Jack, you're going to kill him." Gibbs commented warily and Jack hissed as his temper got the better of him in his desperation for the truth.

"Answer me!" It was at that moment that Jason's mustache got the better of him and he sneezed as it tickled his nose. Jack moved back a bit with a slight angry and disgusted look. Gibbs' eyes widened and Jack looked down at his jacket to see Jason's mustache on it. Confused and slightly wary he looked back up at the person in front of him. Slowly he took off Jason's hat, sending it flying to the floor. Jack and Gibbs both reeled at the sight before them.

Jack let go of Jason as if the boy had burnt him and stared at him as if he were a ghost as he stumbled back from him. Gibbs opened and closed his mouth several times before finally speaking out.

"Lad?" Gibbs asked startling the group and the boy looked at him. Jack almost fell as the carriage hit a bump and he jolted into life as he saw the boy responding to Gibbs. "Is that really you, Jason?" Jason peeled off the small goatee with a small smile and Gibbs gave a laugh startling Jack again. "Lad, that was you this whole time?" Gibbs laughed back and Jason nodded.

"I should have guessed that you and Jack both would come to help me."

"W-well, yeah." Jason said hesitantly and then grinned sheepishly at Jack. "Oh, um, you were the imposter, huh?" Jack's mouth twitched into a smile and Jason rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about knocking you over..." Jason trailed off as Jack suddenly wrapped his arms around his son pulling him as close as possible. He had to make sure that it wasn't a dream and that his son was really here in this very carriage. Jason let Jack run his hands over his head and hugged his father back, leaning against Jack's coat as he took in the familiar smell of rum and ocean.

"I thought I'd never see you again, lad." Jack murmured against the top of his son's head, as he held back stinging tears. He pulled Jason back and gazed him up and down as he kept his hands on his son's arms. "You've gotten bigger." He commented patting the boy's arms where more muscle could be felt. "Though not at all taller." Jason scowled at his father and then shook his head. It didn't matter at the moment.

"How?" Jack asked once again holding onto his son, clinging as if the boy would disappear right under his fingers. "Where have you been all this time?" Jason shifted a bit as gave Jack and Gibbs wiry grins.

"I've been with One-Eyed Willie." Gibbs and Jack both blanched in shock.

"One-Eyed Willie!" They said at the same time and Jason nodded a bit, amused by their shock.

"Yeah, he took me in." He shrugged and Gibbs recovered first.

"So you're the one that One-Eyed Willie took as his associate?" Gibbs asked and Jack's eyes bugged out wider.

"Well yes and no." Jason admitted with a shrug. "I mean I did raids and such with him, but my main focus was finding Dad." Jack grinned as Jason looked at him. "I looked everywhere for you. I checked everyplace that I could think of and then I was looking by rumors."

"I've been looking for you too." Jack said and he shook his head. "I didn't even know you'd been trailing me."

"How are you here?" Jason asked and Jack sat back on the bench behind him. Jason went over and sat across from him and next to Gibbs so he could see him as he spoke.

"You're Grandpa found me." Jack murmured and Gibbs' eyes widened. Jason made a slight face. "Does Grandpa know where you are now?" The boy asked, already deciding not to mention the sight of his grandfather's searching ship.

"No." Jack admitted with a grin and Jason rolled his eyes. Yes, it was better that he not tell Jack at all. If he knew Teague, the man would show up soon enough anyhow and judging by Jack's tone, he had done something to upset the older man.

"Hell's teeth." Gibbs murmured and both father and son looked at him. "Now we're all headed to prison." Jason snickered at Gibbs' usual paranoia and tied his bandana back around his head and Jack grinned at him. Jason really looked like himself now.

"Not to worry I've paid off the driver." Jack commented and waved off whatever Jason was about to ask him. "Ten minutes, we'll be outside London Town, horses waiting. Though…you might have to go as luggage." Jack pointed and then he leaned and poked Jason in the ribs. "How much do you weigh?"

"Dad!" Jason hollered and pushed the finger away from him and rubbed his sore side. "Knock it off." Jack continued to try to prod his son, while Jason smacked at his hand.

"Skinny." Jack tsked and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Where then?" He asked, hoping to get the man to focus. Jack finally relented though he murmured that Jason needed to eat more and locked eyes with Gibbs.

"Tonight, we make for the coast. Then it's just a matter of finding a ship" Jack told Gibbs and he took a swig from a rum flask he had hidden in his coat.

"All part of the plan, yes?" Gibbs asked, making sure that Jack did plan all this out first. Jack wasn't known for his thinking everything out. He got only so far before he winged it.

"Exactly." Jack agreed and Jason arched an eyebrow. Jack caught the look. "What?"

"You actually came up with a whole plan?" Jack frowned.

"Yes, lad, even the great Captain Jack Sparrow can think things out." Jason grinned sheepishly. "I arrived in London Town just this morning to rescue one Joshamee Gibbs from one appointment with the gallows. Seeing as how you're still alive," Jack commented giving Gibbs a look. "I'd say it's all been very successful thus far. Aside from small bumps along the way." He added the last part with a look at his son. Jason smirked, but didn't comment and Jack handed Gibbs the flask of rum.

"What happened to you Gibbs? I thought you were employed elsewhere or otherwise engaged?" Jack asked and Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah, I was worried for a moment that something horrible happened." Jason stated and Gibbs patted him.

"Aye. But I always listened like a thief for news of the _Black Pearl_."

"I have too. I haven't heard a thing." Jason said sadly and Jack grimaced.

"Aye. Nobody's seen where she might next make port. Then, I hear a rumor: Jack Sparrow's in London with a ship and looking for a crew."

"Am not." Jack answered.

"But that's what I heard." Gibbs argued.

"I heard about that too." Jason stated. "I thought that was why they had caught you."

"You can't catch a Sparrow, boy." Jack stated confidently and Jason smirked at his father.

"Dad, do I really need to count how many times you've been caught off guard?" Jack narrowed his eyes and stated dryly:

"Shut it, boy. I was making a point." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Fact is, you're signing up men tonight." Gibbs added in before an argument could break out. "Pub called the _Captain's Daughter_."

"Am not!" Jack shouted and he snatched back the rum flask. Jason took it from him before he could take a swig and Jack scowled at his son until the boy greedily took a drink. Smirking Jack took the flask back as Jason handed it to him with a grin.

"I thought it a bit odd, but then you've never been the most predictable of sorts." Gibbs offered and Jack shrugged. There was no arguing that.

"Tell me something." Jack said lowering his voice a bit and leaning closer to Gibbs. Jason leaned forward too. "There is another Jack Sparrow out there sullying my good name?"

"An imposter." Gibbs nodded.

"Indeed."

"But he's got a ship, right?" Jason asked slyly and Jack grinned.

"Yes, an imposter with a ship."

"And in need of a crew." Gibbs agreed.

"Which, as fate would have it, so are we." Jack stated and he grinned at Jason.

"What about you, Jack?" Gibbs asked. "Last I heard you were hell-bent to find the Fountain of Youth. Then…you both disappeared." Gibbs stated and Jack got out the map that Jason had taken from Barbossa. "Any luck?" Gibbs leaned to look at the map, but Jack snatched it back, looking more guarded than usual.

"Circumstances arose and forced a compelling insight regarding discretion and valor." Jack muttered.

"Meaning, you gave up." Gibbs teased and Jack scowled, looking at Jason briefly. Jack ran a hand over his face when Jason looked elsewhere. Gibbs nodded in understanding. It hadn't been a good year for either of them. "Jack, I'm sorry-" Jack held a hand up and shook his head, giving Jason a sidelong glance. The boy was idling fiddling with the map rolling it tightly and then letting it unroll a bit. Over and over.

"I did not." Jack got back to their discussion and Gibbs was thankful that Jason hadn't said a word. It would have made him feel more guilty though, his silence wasn't doing him good either. "I'm just as bent as ever. Hellishly so. I shall taste those waters yet Master Gibbs. Mark my words." Jason muttered under his breath and Gibbs cast Jason a small sad look. Once again, Jack was after immortality. But would Jason be so keen as to jump right back into the fray of finding this fountain with his father? Jack apparently hadn't heard the mutter for nothing more was said.

The carriage came to a sudden stop sending everyone rocking in their seats.

"Oh. Short trip." Jack laughed and sat up. Jason frowned.

"Something isn't right, Dad. It takes longer to get out of the town from where we were."

"Hush, boy." Jack stated and Jason scowled.

"Something's not right." The boy muttered at Gibbs who only arched an eyebrow at him. Jack stood and gave Jason a shove towards the door. Gibbs stood behind them and Jason put his hands on the door.

"Out you go." Jack murmured and Jason rolled his eyes, giving the door a shove. He jumped out only to pause as dozens of baronets were aimed in his face.

"Err, we have a problem." Jason muttered and he shifted aside as jack came down from the carriage.

"Good call, lad." Gibbs stated with a smirk at Jack. Jack scowled and then pushed Jason behind him. Jason frowned at his father's back and stumbled to the side of the carriage. There he saw a man toss gold to the driver.

"All according to plan, yes?" Gibbs enquired and Jack turned to say something. Jason was grabbed by some of the officers and drug out-of-the-way as one stepped up behind Jack.

"Da-" Jason started but he was too late to warn his father as the man hit him in the back of the head by the baronets.

"No…"Jack groaned in response to Gibb's question as he leaned forward. He was pulled back from the carriage then.

"Gibbs!"

"Don't worry, lad! I'll be alright!" Gibbs called as he was thrust back into the carriage. The doors were shut and once again Gibbs was headed towards his destination of London Tower. Jack frowned as the men surrounded his son, obstructing his view of him.

"Who are you?"

"Distant cousin twice removed." Jack called but they ignored him.

"He's Sparrow's." One commented and Jason's eyes widened as a familiar face came up.

"Gillette?" The officer smirked and nodded at the men holding Jack.

"Take him to the King."

"Hold on!" Jack snarled. "Give me my boy!"

"In good time, Sparrow. There's another who wishes to speak to him." Jack tried to struggle, but the men were already taking him inside, pulling him with his feet dragging the ground. Jack looked at Jason over his shoulder as was dragged away, a fearful look in his eyes.

"Who wants to talk to me?" Jason asked as soon as Jack was out of sight. He tried to push back the feelings he had gotten from that look that Jack had given him. Gillette smirked.

"A Captain Barbossa."

"_Babossa!_" Jason yelled loudly. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Don't speak so rudely." Gillette snapped back. "He is a privateer of the Crown now."

"You mean all powdered wig and everything?" Jason asked and then burst into laughter, holding onto his sides. "You've have to be joking."

"Is that a problem?" Gillette sneered down at him and Jason rolled his eyes.

"No, I guess not."

"Take him away." Gillette called to the men and they tugged Jason towards the palace of King George the second.

* * *

_Up next, Jason and Jack run into Barbossa and King George II! Please review every one is appreciated! _


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the super long wait everyone! I haven't died :) Some moron cut my internet monday and it's been out all week! Hopeful he fixed it and we can all get along now. Again my apologies so I made this chapter long!**

**Guest: I updated, don't worry! I'll update again as soon as I can hopefully nothing will happen! Yes, I thought that Gillette would just love to have Jason back around ;) **

**Shadowknight1121: Yeah, I did too. It was sorta my reaction to seeing him that way in the movie myself. Jason's description of him was mine as well. **

**Superfan44: thank you! I hope you like this chap!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Yeah, lots of tension will unfold! Plus lots of insulting! **

**Narutoluvr9: That's great! Love that! Next chap you'll see the reaction! **

**KeeseGirl1: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy! I'm glad you like it! **

**And thank you for all who have favored and are following this story, please enjoy! **

* * *

(~Chapter 4: Friend and Foe Alike~)

The palace was furnished from top to bottom and Jason peered at every wall and corner taking it all in with a mixture of awe and slight anger. While he would have normally loved to be in a place taking every shiny thing he could fit in his many pockets, he was being brought to a man who he hadn't seen in almost two years. That made him both nervous and angry at the same time to talk to the man that literally put him through hell and back.

To Jason it was Barbossa's fault that he and Jack were separated and lost without the _Pearl_. He hated to think of what had become of the ship and of his friend. Kyra was a tough girl but Jason doubted even she would have agreed to working for the king of England. Curiosity got the better of him though and eventually he just allowed the men to pull him along.

"Captain Barbossa." Gillette called as he gave the door a loud rap. Silence followed and Jason rolled his eyes. _He's not even in._ Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Captain Bar-"

"I heard ye the first time, master Gillette." Jason stiffened at the sound of the familiar voice and then his brow furrowed as a thudding noise caught his attention when Barbossa opened the door further. He couldn't see Barbossa's face, but Jason got the feeling he was being eyed and he glared at the dark shadowed figure.

"Send the boy in." Barbossa stated and he backed from the door, again making the thudding noise. Gillette gripped the back of Jason's shirt and swung him forward.

"Now, listen," Gillette hissed in Jason's ear and the boy scowled at being roughly handled. "You may have gotten away with your bad mouth in Port Royal, but here in England you will show respect. Understood?"

"Sod off." Jason snapped and he pulled from Gillette's grip. Gillette's eyes narrowed and he made another grab for the boy when someone intervened.

"Sir, the captain told me that he shouldn't be harmed." Groves spoke quickly and he turned to Jason. "He wants to speak to you alone."

"Oh, goody." Jason replied dryly and Gillette shot him a look. Groves opened the door further and Jason went inside, cautiously. There was no telling what Barbossa was capable of today or if he might have a grudge against him. The room was partly in shadow and Jason didn't see the figure watching him from behind a great oak desk. The boy looked around the room, eyeing the imported furniture with slight interest.

"All gifts from the king himself." Barbossa spoke finally and Jason turned towards the desk. Jason burst into laughter at the sight. The man looked like he had been through an ordeal himself. He seemed older, paler too as if he hadn't been out at sea in a long while. Jason howled with laughter, collapsing in a chair in front of the desk.

"You do have a wig! Bahaha! You have a-you have a-" Jason rolled in the chair and Barbossa glowered at him.

"Are ye quite finished, Sparrow?"

"Uh, wait I got one more." Jason told him and snickered again. Finally he settled down and Barbossa glared at him. "There I'm done."

"Good. I expect that yer wonderin' what this is about."

"Yeah, you could say that." Jason responded and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Still as annoyin' I see. And you ain't got any bigger." He stated, grinning smugly when Jason bristled.

"And you're just as obnoxious. And stop talking about my height! It's normal!"

"Maybe it is, but you won't get listened to at that height."

"I'm not a dwarf."

"Doesn't matter. If you can't tower over other men then it's all for naught."

"Old geezer."

"Cheeky brat."

"Scraggy bearded monkey lover." Barbossa rolled his eyes and Jason let out a small laugh.

"Now that the insulting is out-of-the-way," Barbossa started gaining Jason's attention again. "Where be that map you took from me?"

"I'm not telling until you tell me where the Pearl is."

"She sank." Barbossa snapped and Jason hit the arm of the chair.

"What!? What do you mean?"

"I mean she went down."

"You moron! I knew you couldn't be trusted to run the ship. You let someone blast her didn't you? And you abandoned everyone did you?"

"Shut your mouth, Sparrow! I couldn't defend her had ye father would have done the same."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't have let him leave without everyone else. Where's Kyra? I'm sure she didn't like leaving Cotton, Marty, and the rest to drown." Barbossa's face changed and Jason stilled. "She-she isn't….is she?"

"Aye, lad."

"You left her too?"

"No! Of course not!" Barbossa shouted and he stood from the chair. Jason's jaw dropped as he spotted the leg. "Aye, I had to cut off my own leg to survive." He waved it off. "I wouldn't leave her unless I had too. And I did. She choose to stay. There was no way for her to live in the ocean." Jason looked at the floor saddened and then back up at Barbossa. He frowned when he saw no sadness there. _What the hell?_

"Now the map."

"Um, I, err…" Jason stumbled, half angry and half sad by what had been said.

"Ye don't have it?"

"No?" Jason asked in a question and Barbossa growled.

"Ah! What the in the blue blazes did I bring ya in here for ya worthless brat!" he snarled and Jason snarled back.

"I don't know? Maybe you needed someone to fight with you old fart!"

"Stop callin' me old!"

"Well you are! And you look like a ghost!"

"Lieutenant!" Barbossa shouted at the closed-door, having enough of Jason.

"Aye, sir?" Groves asked sticking his head in the doorway.

"Take the boy to his father. I have no use for him after all." Groves came in and Jason stood.

"Good, I'm ready to leave. Some people are so rude." He stated and Barbossa grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack had been patted down of his weapons and was now being hauled down the hall towards a large room, his booted feet dragging along the polished marble. Jack looked around, much like Jason had, contemplating what he could have filled his pockets with and took full notice of the heavenly paintings on the ceiling. As Jack pondered how they got up there to paint, he was jarred back into reality as the doors were thrust open.

Jack was sat in a chair before a large table filled with delicious smelling food fit for well, a king. Or a very hungry pirate lord. Jack eyed the food as the two guardsmen shackled his wrists to the chair arms and then they backed away, leaving him alone with the table. For a moment Jack tugged at his chains to test them and then slumped a bit when they didn't give. The door was shut and locked, the echo of it resounding in the great room.

Jack looked up and spotted a small balcony that overlooked the room and took that into consideration as he now contemplated an escape route. So was the life of a pirate, finding exits to unpleasant things, something he had yet to teach his son. Jason would have just tried to talk himself out of it. Though, Jack had no qualms that he could probably do it, given time. The thought of his son had him frowning a bit. _Where had they taken me son? And where the hell did Gillette come from?_

It didn't take long before Jason was hauled in next, looking quite pale. Jack frowned at the boy's haunted look and tried to catch his son's gaze but Jason wouldn't look at him. _He knows something. _Jack kept his eyes glued to Jason, but the boy wouldn't relent and look back. The guards shackled the boy to a chair in a similar fashion as Jack and then they left again, shutting and locking the back doors.

"Well?" Jack asked and without having to ask what Jack met, Jason turned his eyes from the window. "What you'd see? A ghost?"

"Well, sort of." Jason smirked and Jack arched an eyebrow. "He was as pale as one and his new attire didn't help at all."

"What the hell are you talking about, boy?"

"You'll see, Dad. He's waiting to come in." Jason said with an eye roll. "Wants to make an entrance the stupid old git." Jack rolled his eyes at the boy's vagueness and then frowned.

"What are you hiding? You can't change the subject after that face you were makin'."

"It's nothing, Dad. Nothing at all." Jack slumped in his seat feeling that Jason was hiding something important. But before he could get angry enough to ask, his eyes spotted something on the table, something that he just had to have.

Jason was looking at the shiny floor, deep in thought of what he would have to tell Jack, eventually. He was not at all sure of how to break the news to him, though to him the thought of losing his best friend was worse. _Barbossa didn't seem too saddened by though. _Jason thought bitterly. _Old git, probably is glad that she's…gone. _Even after this thought though, he knew that it wasn't too. Barbossa obviously had something up his sleeve but what Jason wasn't sure, the man had acted far to calm for Jason to be taking it seriously. The news of the _Pearl_ however had been far too real. Perhaps, Barbossa really did miss Kyra. Maybe he just finally learned to move on, even unlikely as it was.

A noise brought Jason out of his thinking and he spotted something moving out of his peripheral vision. Jack was jumping in his chair, moving it towards the table. Every time he did it, the shackles rattled and shifted and the chair scrapped along the floor.

"Dad," Jason hissed as he heard a commotion from outside the room. "Cut it out. Leave it be." Jack ignored him and continued towards the table. "Dad, knock it off." Jason hissed louder as the doors in front of them opened.

"Gladly." Jack said and with a finally jump he got close enough to the table to swing his foot up. It caught the edge of the table making two of the large fluffy cream filled pastries fall down and with two more kicks he sent each one flying up in the air to stick to chandelier.

"Great, now how are you going to get them?" Jason asked and Jack looked at him over his shoulder with a grin.

"I'll get them, you'll see." Jason rolled his eyes, though he did smile and they both turned their attention to the people entering the room. About a dozen red coats entered the room all of them having their baronets in hand and they went around the room until a circle was made around Jack, Jason, and the table. A portly, but well dressed man in a large curly brown wig came in and Jason was sure that he was King George the second. The man sat down rather undignified and Jason held in a fit of laughter at look on the pudgy rulers face. He looked bored and a little more than disturbed to be there.

"You are Jack Sparrow?" The white powdered-wigged man next to the king asked suddenly, making both pirates jump. He sounded unsure of himself.

"There should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere." Jack retorted and Jason snickered.

"I've heard of you." King George stated and then his gaze fell on Jason who stopped snickering at Jack. The king looked from jack to Jason, seeing nothing different about them at all. "And you, boy, are you really his son?"

"Aye, you're highness. Jason Sparrow's my name." Jason told him proudly and Jack grinned.

"I see." King George murmured and then he gave the pirates a look. "And you know who I am." Jack made a face in thought and gave a brief head shake, making Jason snort quietly.

"Face looks familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"Oh, jeez." Jason muttered in amusement and Jack threw him a look.

"You are in the presence of George Augustus, Duke of Brunswick-Luneburg, Archtreasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire, King of Great Britain and Ireland, and of you." The snooty man finished and by then King George looked ready to fall asleep, as did the two pirates.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Jack stated and almost chuckled himself as Jason began to snicker behind him.

"I am informed you have come to London to procure a crew for your ship." King George stated and Jack shook his head. Jason arched an eyebrow. _Who's starting all these rumors?_

"Vicious rumor. Not true."

"Then you lied to me when you told me you were Jack Sparrow. And son." He stated and Jason groaned.

"I am the Jack Sparrow but I'm not here to procure a crew." Jack told him. "That is someone else."

"Ah. Someone else named Jack Sparrow." King George stated giving his followers angry looks. "You've brought me the wrong wastrel. Find me the proper one and dispose of this imposter."

"No, wait, wait, wait. Hang on a minute." Jack stated shaking his hands. "I am Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain." Jason interjected with an impish grin and Jack cleared his throat irritably.

"Yes, thank you lad." He said through gritted teeth, making Jason hid his laugh in a cough. "Now then," Jack paused to see if Jason would interrupt him again before he continued, "I am _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, the one and only. And I am in London." Jack started to rattle his chains and motioned for Jason to do the same. King George began to get annoyed by the sound and winced as he grabbed at his ears as he spoke.

"To procure a crew. To undertake a voyage to the Fountain." King George paused in annoyance. "Will someone please remove these infernal chains?" He asked gesturing at Jason and Jack both.

"Come, come." Jack urged as the officers came and unchained him and Jason. Once that was done, Jack and Jason were more at ease.

"We know you're in possession of a map." The snooty man spoke.

"So confiscate the man." The skinny man who had made Jack and Jason jump earlier spoke again. "And to the gallows with him and the boy!"

"Well, I don't like you anymore." Jason stated loudly and was ignored, though the man who had spoken did look at Jason in a flabbergasted way.

"Have you a map? Either of you?" King George asked and Jack put a hand to his coat. When he pulled nothing out Jason grinned to himself. _Gibbs._

"No." Jack stated and then they all looked at Jason.

"Nope, not me."

"Where is it?" Snooty asked and Jason shrugged.

"The truth? I lost it." Jack said and stood up from his seat to peruse the table. "Quite recently in fact." He continued and Jason slid from his seat as well.

"I have a report." King George stated, getting worked up and Jason looked at him curiously as Jack picked at the table. "The Spanish have located the Fountain of Youth." He stated, looking at Jack. "I will not have some melancholy Spanish monarch, a Catholic, gain eternal life!" He shouted smacking the table several times. Jack had tried to pick at a cupcake as the king spoke, but was disturbed each time he tried to snatch the raspberry off of it by each table slap. Finally he finished and Jack plucked the raspberry off. Jason meanwhile was filling his pockets with food of all kinds paying no heed to the murmurs of the skinny old man that was watching him from beside the King.

"You do know the way the Fountain?" Snooty asked and Jack nodded, slipping a napkin off the table.

"Of course I do. Look at me." He stated to the people.

"That's not much to go by." Jason murmured and Jack stomped his foot. "Ow!" Jack took a napkin and shoved it in Jason's mouth, pushing him away as he continued to look at the table.

"You could guide an expedition." The little skinny man offered. Jason spat out of the napkin and threw it at Jack who dodged it with an upturned nose and went to stand behind another chair at the end of the table. Jason rolled his eyes and started finding things to eat while no one was looking,

"With your permission, your heinie," Jack paused for half a second as Jason choked on a cherry that he had eaten and then he continued when the boy waved at him that he wasn't dying. "-you will be providing, then, a ship and a crew?" He asked and he took the napkin he had held, the clean one, and tossed it in the floor behind him.

"And a captain." King George added and Jason groaned loudly.

"Oh, here it comes."

"What?" Jack asked and Jason pointed at the door. "Here comes mister fancy pants." Jack peered under the large candelabra on the table and looked at the door curiously as it opened and someone came thumping into the room. Barbossa stopped as he got inside and he gave a low bow to the king.

"Afternoon, sire." He stated and Jack looked at Jason with wide eyes.

"I told you he was a ghost." Barbossa shot Jason a look at which Jack and Jason both returned and Barbossa moved over towards the king.

"If I may be so bold, why are those two not in chains? They must be manacled at once."

"At the center of my palace? Hardly." King George replied.

"It gives his majesty a splitting headache. The poor man." Jason said giving the king a sympathetic look.

"Yes, that's right." The monarch agreed and Barbossa glowered at Jason's smug look.

"Hector." Jack spoke with as much malice as he could muster. "How nice to see a fellow pirate make good of himself."

"Pirate? Nay. Privateer." Barbossa corrected. "On a sanctioned mission under the authority and protection of the Crown."

"Barbossa here is pretending to be a goody-goody." Jason murmured loudly to Jack and Barbossa growled at him.

"As may be, but first, what has become of my beloved _Pearl_?" Jack asked Barbossa angrily. He didn't see the look on Jason's face behind him, but Barbossa did and grinned.

"I lost the _Pearl_ as I lost my leg." Barbossa stated slamming the wooden leg on the table-top. King George jumped. "Same as I told yer brat." Jack gave Jason a fleeting look and the boy shifted.

"Lost the _Pearl_?" Jack asked as if he hadn't heard right the first time.

"Aye. I defended her mightily enough, but she be sunk nonetheless." Jack's eyes lowered in disbelief and Jason fidgeted again. He had wanted to tell Jack, but he knew Barbossa would come in.

"Keeping secrets lad?" Barbossa asked smugly and Jack looked up as Jason snarled.

"NO! It wasn't a secret." he muttered the last part and then grinned at Barbossa. "I knew you'd come in here and tell us all about it. You do have a big mouth, ya know."

"You little brat." Barbossa hissed.

"Where is your own brat? Gone off with her own ship yet?" Jack asked and he saw Jason look away. Confused he looked at Barbossa. The man's face was blank and yet Jack could see the pain that was there. It was the same painful look that he had recognized on himself after Jason's disappearance.

"She was at least more loyal than your own child was. And he should have drowned when I made him jump ship." Barbossa stated and Jack launched himself across the table towards him. Officers grabbed Jack's arms and pulled him off the table.

"If that ship be sunk properly, you should be sunk with it." Jack snapped and Barbossa glowered. "At least I went and found my child."

"How dare ye accuse me of not carin' about my daughter!?" Barbossa roared and this time he had to be restrained. "I have looked for her! She's gone!"

"Captain Barbossa, each second we tarry, the Spanish outdistance us." King George stated pulling everyone out of their own battle. "I have every confidence you will prevail and be rewarded with the high station you so desire."

"To serve doth suffice, sire."

"You, sir, have stooped." Jack stated and Barbossa swung around to face him.

"Jack, our sands be all but run. Where's the harm in joining the winning side? And you do meet a nicer class of people."

"Because you fit in with them so well you old goat?" Jason asked and Jack laughed.

"Good one, boy."

"Do you really think that all this is worth it? Working under someone else, not for yourself anymore?" Jason continued at Barbossa.

"It's better than what ya might think. If you had manners then you could be a proper gentleman." Jason snorted.

"That sounds boring."

"Nay, lad. It has its benefits."

"I understand everything." Jack sated and then looked thoughtful. "Except that wig." Jason looked at his father as Jack elbowed both guards and got loose from them. Jack turned and grabbed the men's baronets aiming at the large gold chandelier and he shot at it. It swung precariously overhead, but provided what Jack would need for escape. Jason took one of the guns from his father and smacked the guards in the face with it, knocking them away from Jack.

"They're getting away! Stop them!" Men shouted as Jason and Jack jumped onto the table kicking plates of food at everyone as they ran.

"Head them off!"

"No! Stop those pirates!" Men continued to shout and Jack and Jason jumped off the table grabbing the chair that was sitting there. Jason ducked as Jack tossed it out the window, busting glass everywhere and then they both turned as a solider ran towards them. He slipped on the napkin that Jack had tossed there, hands outstretched for something to hold on to. Jack handed him an end of a rope and the poor man went out the window tugging on the rope which Jack held the other end of.

"Hang on lad." He said to Jason and the boy groaned as he slipped his arms around Jack's waist.

"Please don't say we're going up in the air." He moaned and Jack shrugged.

"Okay, I won't." He stated and then they shot up in the air, as the man who went out the window fell towards the ground with his end of the rope. Jack and Jason went flying up and landed on the top of the window. Jack shoved Jason over to the other side of the window top.

"Now time to swing!" Jack shouted and he took a flying leap as the chandelier came towards him. Jason gulped and reluctantly did the same.

"I hate you!" Jason shouted at Jack as he landed on chandelier.

"Not so bad, lad. You made it."

"Speak for yourself!" Jack stuck his foot out and clung onto the balcony railing as they swung near it, passing over the table and over people with guns. Jack motioned to Jason with his head.

"You climb off first." Jason scowled at Jack and trying not to look down he clambered over the railing. Jack climbed after him, pausing for a moment to pull off the pastries. Jack let go of the chandelier and it swung back as he landed upright on the railing. Jason was still clinging to the rail. Jack shook his head and stuffed a pastry in his mouth.

"Good lord, lad. You've got to get over this height problem." Jack said through a full mouth. Jason scowled at him as he stood and snatched the remaining of the pastry from Jack.

"It might be easier if someone didn't try to fly all the time." Jason muttered and stuffed the pastry in his mouth as Jack gave a mock bow to the people below.

"Would you have rather gone through the window?" Jason didn't respond as he followed Jack out the door and down a flight of stairs.

An officer was running down the steps in front of them and Jack slapped the man's hat off.

"Hey!" The man shouted and then he saw Jack and Jason. "Guards! Guards!"

"Jeez, it was just a hat!" Jason shouted at the man as he slid the rest of the way down the banister.

"I've always wanted to do that." he commented and Jack rolled his eyes and got back to the hat comment.

"A hat is makes a person, boy." He said pointing at his own.

"No, it doesn't."

"Does so." Jack argued and then he grabbed Jason off the rail and went behind a table. The guard ran by tossing some items on the table. Jack's sword and pistol.

"Where are yours?" Jack asked as he gathered his things. Jason grinned sheepishly.

"Old Willy has them." He stated as they ran back up the steps again.

"Does he expect to give them back?"

"Knowing him, he planned this out before you did." Jack paused as they got to a window and he looked back at Jason as he opened it.

"That's a scary thought."

"Try living with him." The boy replied and Jack leaned out the window. "Oh, not again." Jack turned to Jason and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me, lad. I'm not going to let ya fall. I won't lose ya again." Jason smiled and nodded.

"I trust you, Dad. It's the stunts I don't trust."

"Hurry up, lad. They're coming." Jason climbed out onto the rope that held up some decorations of the British colors and Jack followed, pointing Jason to a spot to sit. The boy pulled himself down and so did Jack. They gripped the rope over their heads tightly, crouching on the one rope under them that was the only thing between them and a drop to the ground. Jack had an arm around Jason to keep him steady.

"Is there anyone looking?" Jack asked, relinquishing his grip slightly on his son. Jason moved to look when they both slipped and dangled above the ground. The shrill sound of a whistle caught their attention and Jason looked at Jack.

"Yep someone was looking." Jack aimed a kick at him and wobbled on the rope. "Stop moving, Dad! This is hard enough!"

"Follow me, lad, if you don't want to hang all day." Jack moved a bit and Jason reluctantly followed they went a few places over when Jason heard a noise.

"What's that?" He asked and Jack looked over his shoulder

"Oh, that's just the sound of someone cutting our rope."

"What!" Jason shouted and they dropped. Still clinging to the ropes Jason yelled in terror as they swung towards the ground, but Jack maneuvered them towards a passing carriage. Jack was tossed inside, while Jason hit the open window and had to cling to the top of the carriage. A woman inside the carriage gasped as Jack landed in the seat across from her and he gave her a flirty look as he took in her diamond earrings and he came towards her.

Jason yelped as the carriage hit a bump and then yelped again when he felt a hand on his leg. He was shoved up on the roof and Jack clambered up after him. Jason's eyes widened when he saw Jack had an earring dangling from his mouth.

"What have you been doing?" Jack only grinned and pulled it in further. Jason shook his head and then he turned to see men chasing after the carriage. Jack grabbed his son's arm and pulled him to his feet as Jack stood up. Jason wobbled and looked at Jack who only arched an eyebrow at him. they stood on the top of the carriage riding it like surfers, until another came along side it and Jack moved one foot over to it. Jason copied him, though he really didn't want to and hoped they would be getting off soon. Jack wobbled from one foot to the other and Jason grew worried about falling down on the ground.

"Pick one!" He hissed and Jack made his decision and landed fully on one as it turned. Jason followed and shook his head at Jack when he turned to look at him. "Sorry. I didn't want to be split in two." Jack rolled his eyes and turned back around. Jack crouched to jump again and Jason followed. They both landed on top of a coffin. Jack grimaced and Jason yelped.

Two men with a board walked by and Jack and Jason jumped off to hitch a ride. An unfortunate man was then used as a stepstool as Jason and Jack stepped on his head to get to yet another ride. This time a coal wagon. Jack left Jason in the back as he climbed in front to get the reigns. The driver had no intention of letting go whatsoever. Someone started shooting and Jason yelped as one of the red coats shot a lantern on the wagon busting it and catching the coal on fire.

"Ahhh! Hot! Hot!" Jason yelped and jumped over the flames to sit where the original driver sat before he had jumped off in fear. Jack pulled a lever sending the coal off onto the ground.

"Dad, you're making a mess." Jason scowled in a snicker as coal went flying everywhere and Jack grinned. They ran over carts and stands and people jumped here and there. It was likely that no one would forget Jack Sparrow after that day.

They lost the naval men somewhere behind them and Jason pointed out the sign up ahead. Jack nodded and they both leapt up and grabbed it as the carriage continued below them. Naval men gave chase thinking they were still aboard and then Jason looked up at the sign. A faint blush reached his cheeks as he realized that his face was pressed against the bosom of a woman. Even though it was just a sign, it still made him flush with embarrassment and Jack grinned at him when Jason turned to face him.

"Shut up." Jason muttered and they dropped to the ground.

"Filthy pirate." A voice said and both stiffened as a gun was cocked. Jack took a grip on Jason's arm as a gunshot went off. When neither one of them hit the ground they both turned to see who was shot. The naval officer was laying face-down on the ground.

"Who?" Jason asked and then he froze. Jack felt him and looked up from the officer to see a familiar outline.

"Hello again, Jackie." Teague stated and he blew the smoke off his pistol, his gaze locked on the two of them and Jack fidgeted behind Jason as he spat out the earring.

* * *

_Hope you loved it! Next chap: An angry Teague, an imposter Jack, and the discovery of something that Jack nor Jason had anticipated! _


	5. Chapter 5

**xQueen of the shadow geeksx: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! Yeah, they are!**

**Superfan44: Thank you! Hope you like it!**

**Guest: Yes, he is, haha. Yes, that was my favorite too! I did have a good Thanksgiving, thanks. Did you?**

**Shadow knight1121: Yeah, that chap was a definite mixture of that. I'm glad you liked it! **

**MysteryGirl7Freak: It it sad! Yes, they will! **

**KesseGirl1: Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! **

* * *

(~Chapter 5: Meet Your Mum~)

"_Hello again, Jackie." Teague stated and he blew the smoke off his pistol, his gaze locked on the two of them and Jack fidgeted behind Jason and spat out the earring._

"Hello, Dad." Jack said with a cheesy smile and Teague narrowed his eyes.

"Don't 'hello' me, boy." He growled and Jack gulped. "Just don't stand there. I ain't a ghost!" Teague barked at Jason and the boy finally came out of his shocked state.

"Grandpa!" he shouted and he ran from Jack, practically mowing him over. Teague held his arms out and engulfed his grandson.

"Thatta boy. I knew you'd be just fine." He patted the boy, smirking at Jack as the man rolled his eyes. "Now let's get ya both inside, before the navy finds ya."

Inside the _Captain's Daughter_ was just like being in Tortuga, which suited Jack just fine. Jason kept under his grandpa's arm as the man led them towards a small table far in the back of the room, but the table was not too far back. Teague liked to keep an eye on everything at once.

"Sit." Teague demanded and Jack obediently, though slightly annoyed and sat while he watched Teague settle into a chair with Jason right next to him. Jason tried not to look at his father who was eyeing the two of them slightly jealous that Teague was giving Jason more attention.

"Now then, first off. Why the hell did ya leave without tellin' me, boy?" Teague glared at Jack who flinched under the look, though he didn't look too sorry. "Would've been nice if ye hadn't scared me so."

"Sorry." Jack muttered and Teague arched an eyebrow waiting for Jack to speak. "I had to go. I couldn't wait any longer."

"I followed ye Jackie. All the way here. That means ya can't lie about it. You were coming to save Gibbs…to save ye own reputation." Jack narrowed his eyes over his tankard of rum.

"Remarkable how you know such things yet when it comes to finding family members ya can't manage to do that." Teague's eyes flashed

"Don't talk down to me like that." Teague snapped and this time Jack didn't flinch under Teague's stare, instead he looked just as pissed. "I looked for the lad, just as hard as you did. Probably harder."

"Well I found 'im!" Jack snarled, his temper flaring. Jason groaned quietly and eagerly grabbed at a rum mug that was just sitting there.

"Maybe so. But-"

"Well technically I found you, Dad." Jason piped up and both men turned to him. Jason grinned at them. "And also technically, One-Eyed Willie found me." Teague looked at Jack and guffawed. "By the way, he says his debt's been paid."

"Crafty old codger." Teague muttered with a nod at Jason's words. He winked at Jack then who still looked ready for a fight. "How can ye argue with that?"

"Guess you can't." Jack answered, relaxing his posture, and he pushed Jason's mug down. The boy had been greedily sucking down the alcoholic beverage. "Don't drink so fast." Jason pouted, making Teague chuckle as Jack snorted. "I've got something for ya." Jason perked up at this and turned to him.

"What is it?" Jason asked excitedly and Teague handed him something wrapped in brown paper. Jason took it and gently lifted the paper. "Wow! Thanks Grandpa!" Jason grinned and showed Jack a new shiny pistol. Jack's eyes widened at the silver handle and then narrowed at Teague.

"You shouldn't spoil him." Jack stated, slightly miffed that Teague had given the boy something, and Teague rolled his eyes.

"Just because you never accepted me gifts doesn't mean the boy can't." Jack rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair as Jason looked over his new pistol with delight.

"I've heard your putting together a crew." Teague started and Jason rolled his eyes looking up from the pistol.

"Please, not this again."

"Hush up, boy." Jack murmured, still pouting and looked back at Teague. "If enough people keep saying it, then it must be true."

"I've heard where you're headed. The Fountain."

"Have you been there?"

"Does this face look like it's been to the Fountain of Youth?" Teague asked dryly.

"Depends on the light."

"Pfft!" Jason spat out his mouthful of rum into the floor and laughed aloud. Jack rolled his eyes as Teague patted the boy's back.

"Don't laugh at yer old grandpa." Teague winked at the boy and then gave Jack a serious look. "Son, the Fountain. There'll be items required for the profane ritual."

"What are they?"

"Two chalices."

"That's a cup." Jack said to Jason who scowled.

"I know Dad."

"On the map there was a chalice." Jack stated to Teague and he looked at Jason.

"Leave the lad alone, Jackie, and shut up. Now as I was sayin'. Two, silver. From the Ponce de Leon ship. You'll need both."

"For?"

"Now who doesn't know what we're talking about?" Jason teased, making Teague chuckle.

"Shut it." Jack snapped and Jason opened his mouth to retort.

"Both of you shut it." Teague growled and then shook his head. "The ritual. Don't be a fool, Jackie. Find out every detail before you set sail."

"Ah, set sail. I'd love to. But for that, I may need a ship."

"Those folk, over there, they have a ship." Teague looked over towards a side of the bar. Jack and Jason followed his line of vision. "They're signing up sailors right now." The men and a bar wench were singing loudly and one was playing a guitar as he sang.

"And one last thing, Jackie. The Fountain will test you. Mark my words." Jack nodded half listening and he turned back to look at the singing drunken sailors. Teague took hold of Jason and pulled him to his feet as the man stood.

"Listen boy, before I go we need to talk. Just you and I." Jason nodded and he sat back down. Teague saluted him and headed off into the crowd. The teen turned to Jack in time to catch the bewildered look on his father's face. Jack had turned to ask something else of Teague, but the man was gone.

"How the hell does he do that?" Jack asked and Jason shrugged. Jason debated what to say to Jack when a feeling came to him.

"Err, Dad, I've got to go…" He trailed off and Jack rolled his eyes at what he was telling.

"Fine. Meet me back there, when you're done. And don't take too long, savvy?"

"Savvy." Jason answered and he left Jack at the table. Jason weaved through the pirates and reached the outside of the bar. Teague was waiting among the eaves of the nearest building.

"Over here, boy." Teague called and Jason ran up to him. Teague took hold of his shoulders and made him stand still. "I want you to listen to me, lad. What I told yer father is true. He needs to be cautious, however, there is something that we need to talk about."

"What is it, Grandpa?"

"I know ya don't approve of his goin' to the Fountain." Teague was proved right when Jason looked away from him.

"No, I don't. But I promised myself a long time ago that I'd never stand in his way again." Teague looked saddened and shook his head.

"That isn't a good thing to let go of, boy. Yer his son, he cares for ya."

"I know that. But I can't do _that _again. I can't go against him. I just…won't, Grandpa. If this is what he really wants then I can't deny him that."

"There ye be, laddie." Jason and Teague turned to see an old man hobbling up to them.

"Willie?"

"Aye, ya jackass. Ye left yer weapon with me." He shoved Jason's sword into his arms and then turned to Teague. "'ello, Cap'n Teague."

"Willie. I hear you've been takin' care of me grandson."

"Oh, aye, little bugger. It taint been easy with 'at one." Teague chuckled as Jason grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Jack waited until the boy left before heading over towards the singing, drunken sailors. The guitarist was up against the railing of a staircase and Jack went up behind him, taking a knife out that he had taken from another man. This imposter was going to be found.

"I hear you be recruiting a crew." Jack said, holding the knife against the sailor's neck.

"Aye. That is Jack Sparrow be putting together a modest crew." Jack showed himself to the man and the guitarist scowled.

"You got some nerve, ain't ya? Turning up here dressed like that? What are you some kind of imposter?"

"Do you have any idea who I am, mate?"

"Oi, muckers!" The guitarist chuckled loudly and he turned to the other sailors behind him. "There's a bloke here what's forgotten his own name!" Jack gritted his teeth as the men let out loud jeering laughter and frowned irritably. The back door opened and a man came out, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Lads, I'm sailing with Sparrow. Who'll buy a sailor a drink?" Jack looked over to see a shadow in the back room, a shadow that looked suspiciously like him. Jack pushed through the men, headed for the imposter. Jack slid past the people and into the room as quickly as possible.

At first he saw nothing but rum barrels and a roaring fire pit, but something wasn't right. Jack frowned, looking around the seemingly empty room and then something moved. The imposter took a step out from behind a pillar and Jack started. He unsheathed his sword and frowned as the imposter did the same in the exact same way.

"You've stolen me, and I'm here to get meself back." Jack stated and the imposter only ran to hide behind the pillar again. Jack followed and pressed himself against the other side of it. The imposter looked to one side of the pillar as Jack gazed to his left and neither one saw the other. Again the imposter looked and Jack caught him that time, launching into a swordfight. They clashed for a moment and then both ran for the fire pit, jumping up on either side. For a moment the pirates paused and then slowly began to circle. Jack frowned in thought, wondering just how good the imposter was at being him. He moved and the imposter did the same. Jack ran to one side of the put and turned to see the imposter copying him the same way. It was a little more than disturbing to Jack and he glowered, rubbing his mustache. The imposter copied him.

"Stop doing that." Jack snapped and attacked the imposter. They made blows at one another with the imposter having to dodge at one point. Jack tried again, but the imposter hit his sword making it miss the intended target and it got stuck in some meat hanging over the fire. The imposter ran away while Jack was tugging his sword free and then he ran after him. Again they clashed swords going further back in the supply room, each one getting more aggressive with each sword strike. The imposter kicked Jack in the stomach making him fall and Jack hit the ground with a thud and he glared as the imposter made another run.

* * *

Teague and Willie had left, with Teague giving Jason another word of advice that the boy wasn't so sure of. _Talk to yer father, lad. Tell him how you really feel about the Fountain. He'll listen. That's one mistake that Jackie did with me. He never told me anythin' and look where it's gotten us. Both of us are constantly trying to outdo the other. Don't be like us, lad._ Jason shook his head as he headed back inside. It wasn't easy to talk to Jack or Teague, as both of them were stubborn. Jason had to admit though, night was one of the many fights that he had witnessed before and he really hoped that he and Jack would never act that way to one another. However Jack was too stubborn for Jason to take seriously.

He had to find Jack now, but looking around he didn't seem him anywhere and Jason frowned as he approached a man sitting near a flight of stairs that was close to the backroom. It was the guitarist he had seen playing earlier.

"Excuse me, sir." Jason stated and the young man looked at him.

"Aye, laddie?"

"Have you seen my-"

"Oi, you look Captain Sparrow!" the man interrupted and Jason found himself surrounded by several sailors all of them looking at him closely.

"Blimey he does! I wasn't aware that the captain had a son. Me names, Scrum by the way."

"Well he does." Jason said slightly annoyed at the drunken sailors staring at him. "And my name's Jason Sparrow. Now could you possibly point me in the direction of my father?" They started to push him towards the backroom door.

"He's in there. Watch out though, some bloke just came through here dressed like him. Some people have no manners. Pity the man couldn't even remember his own name!" Again the bar filled with laughter and Jason groaned. They thought Jack was the imposter.

"Holy hell, Dad." Jason grumbled and started forward. As he approached the door, he didn't hear Scrum as the man suddenly rub his chin and gave a confused look at Jason's retreating back.

"If I didn't know any better…I'd say he looked exactly like the captain and like that bloke…" Scrum scratched his head and then shook it. "Nah, too drunk."

* * *

Jack ran up a barrel plank or attempted to that is. He had to jump over each one that was tumbling down towards him, but unfortunately he was knocked to the ground. Jack didn't waste time in jumping back up and moving after the faker. After getting a ride from a barrel lifter, hee kept sword fighting with the imposter over the rafters much like he had when he had been fighting Will Turner. The pretender moved away and Jack cut through a rope that held a lantern hanging from it and he grabbed hold of it, swinging after the fleeing imposter. He kicked the man off the beam he was on he swung on through and Jack landed some barrels. The imposter clambered back up the beam and ran after Jack hardly missing a beat. As soon as the man landed in front of Jack they started dueling again.

Barrels began to move as both the pretender and Jack almost fell off them that as they were rolling out from underneath them. Both landed on the ground, with the imposter having to roll a bit and soon they were at it again. Jack frowned as the faker stomped his foot and then he rolled his eyes. Jack stumbled back after another round of clashing swords and then he paused as his knees hit the fire pit. Jack was now standing with his back to the fire and the faker had his sword pointed at him.

"Only one person alive knows that move." He said and then quicker than the pretender could stop, Jack knocked the sword aside and then turned them so that the other now had their back to fire. Jack grabbed hold of the figures arms and tugged them forward, where his lips clashed with the others.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing!?" Jason shouted as he came into the room. "Why are you kissing a man!?" _I came in here to find him and see he's found the imposter, but why in the hell is he making out with them!? _

"I've always wanted to do that." Jack muttered as he pulled back from figure and half turned towards his son. "Close your mouth son."

"Son?" The person whispered and Jack grinned wickedly at the figure's wide eyes.

"Oh, yes, by the way lad, this is Angelica." He shoved the figure towards Jason, snatching her beard off in the process. For a moment she didn't move and then she slowly turned back to Jack.

"Why were you pretending to be me anyway?" Jack stated before Angelica could ask about Jason and she sighed. Jason looked over at them interested in what she had to say, though puzzled by Jack's obvious dodge of both of their questions.

"You were the only pirate I thought I would pass for." She replied, though she glanced at Jason briefly.

"That is not a compliment." Jack stated catching her attention again and frowned as Jason snickered.

"Don't worry Jack. I forgave you a long time ago." Angelica stated and Jack looked thoughtful.

"For what? Leaving you?"

"Recall I left you." Angelica murmured and Jason frowned. Why did her soft Hispanic voice seem familiar?

"A gentleman allows a lady to maintain her fictions." Jack retorted as he followed her, keeping Jason out of her line of vision.

"Look, Sparrow. As long as my sailors get their money, they're willing to put up with any number of peculiarities."

"Ah, there is one peculiarity with which I will not put up with. I will be impersonated as 'Captain'. Nothing less."

"Here we go again." Jason muttered and Jack shot him a look to shut him up as Angelica's gaze looked again at Jason curiously. Jack was determined to keep Jason's identity a secret.

"Well, for that, you need a ship, and as it turns out, I have one."

"I could use a ship." Jason cleared his throat and Jack rolled his eyes. "_We_ could use a ship." He corrected.

"Cute. What is he, you're cabin boy? Or a just a new follower to believe the lies of Jack Sparrow?" Jason stepped closer and held his hand out.

"I'm his-" Jack slapped a hand over Jason's mouth to stop the words that would make Angelica put puzzle pieces together. Jason licked Jack's hand, making the man let go in disgust and Jason spit out of the corner of his mouth.

"My name's Jason. I'm his son." Angelica gasped, taking a step back and Jason blinked in confusion. Angelica's brown eyes flickered to Jack and narrowed them as the pirate seemed angry that Jason had spoken.

"You…you are his son?"

"Yeah." Jason said not understanding the woman's look. He looked at Jack and frowned as Jack muttered under his breath. He couldn't understand Jack's problem either. Angelica looked from Jason to Jack and back again before she finally realized something.

"Mi pequeño corazón, mi amor." Angelica whispered and she walked hesitantly forward. Jason looked at Jack unsurely for a moment as it puzzled him, but Jack remained expressionless the only thing giving away his anger was the tightening of his arms over his chest. Angelica reached Jason and hesitantly lifted a hand to touch his face. Jason watched the hand and then allowed her to touch his cheek. She made Jason looked up at her fully and tears sprung in her eyes much to Jason's surprise. "My son…my baby…" Jack frowned angrily as she looked at Jason tenderly. "I can't believe it's you." Not wanting Angelica to sway Jason her way, he stepped forward.

"'Course, you probably don't remember him seeing how you left him and all." He spat and Angelica whirled on him, moving so that she kept Jason out of Jack's sight and the movement made Jack's blood boil.

"Don't you dare start with me about leaving! You left me!" She yelled at him and Jason blinked. What the hell was going on?

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant!" Jack snapped back and he stepped forward. "Besides you just said _you _left _me_!"

"You would have run away! Like the coward you are! I had to have him alone with no support!" Angelica took off her jacket and slung it at Jack turning to pet Jason. The boy looked from Angelica to Jack, still unsure of what was going on.

"Well, so what! You turned and left him in Port Royal!" Jack hollered back, as he dodged the hat that came next.

"To save his life! Thanks to you!" She hissed.

"How is that my fault? I would have supported you…somehow…sometime." Jack stumbled, thinking back on what exactly who have happened.

"Exactly." Angelica said smugly. "And it was your fault because that bastard Beckett kept trying to kill us!" She looked pointedly at Jason.

"Beckett?" Jack and Jason said together. Angelica turned to Jason, looking at him pleadingly.

"Si! That hijo de puta, tried to skewer us both! I had to protect my baby!"

"Fat lot of good it did! He was a thief when I found him!"

"Hey! I was making a living!" Jason protested, but no one was listening.

"What? I left him with a family. They swore to take care of him." Angelica turned to look at Jason and noticed for the first time the scar on his face.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded whirling back to face Jack. "What have you done to my son?"

"_Your_ son?" Jack snarled. "What do you mean he's _yours_, woman? You can't just claim him!"

"Took _you_ long enough to though." Jason muttered and Jack scowled.

"Shut it, boy." He said and glared at Angelica, coming over to put Jason behind him. Angelica's eyes narrowed. "Besides I didn't do anything to him! He was like that when I found him!"

"Well, so sorry my face scares you!" Jason snapped and Jack grinned apologetically.

"I meant that in the nicest way, lad."

"That wasn't the way I wanted for him!" Angelica told him.

"Stop it! This isn't a contest, okay! I'm a person! And, Dad, technically _I _ran into _you_!" Jason shouted getting angry. He had just met his mother and already things were getting out of hand. Neither Jack nor Angelica was paying him any mind. Angry he stomped away from the both of them and went to sit on some barrels far from the fighting pair.

"He is mine, Jack. You had him for a while, but he is still _my_ baby. I carried him!" Angelica hissed and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well you couldn't have had him without me!" Jack countered. "And you can't take him from me!"

"Ugh!" Jason groaned putting his hands over his face in embarrassment and finally he had enough of the bickering and confusing shouting match. "Please stop it!" Jason shouted. "Just shut up!" Jack and Angelica both looked at Jason in shock. "I'm confused, okay? I don't know what to say to either of you right now."

"I didn't-" Jack tried but Jason shook his head.

"You, didn't tell me who she was." Jason stated and then looked at Angelica. "I-I wish I knew what to say to you. Just talk about something else." There seemed to be no reason to fight since the outburst of their son, so they let it go, promising silently to finish another time.

"I hear tell you've been to the Fountain." Angelica started and Jack rolled his eyes. Jason avoided looking at the both of them.

"There be a lot of hear-telling going on these days."

"The Fountain of Youth." Angelica prompted.

"Dearest Angelica, fret not. You still have a few useable years left." Jack told her, grinning roguishly.

"Always so charming." Jack smirked at her. "You didn't answer me."

"Eh? Aye. Regarding the Fountain. Waste of time, really…" Jack trailed off as a breathless Scrum ran into the room.

"Milady, I see unseamanlike fellows of an officious-looking nature." Scrum then squinted at Jack and Angelica and Jason. "Oi, that young lad does look just like ya." Each one smiled, but unknowingly by one another while Jason only gritted his teeth.

"The navy's caught up." Jason spoke and Angelica whirled to Jack as the door was shut and locked.

"Friends of yours?"

"We may have unintentionally slighted some king or other." Jack stated and Jason rolled his eyes. Pounding started on the door quickly.

"Oh now you say 'we'." He muttered and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you haven't changed." Angelica snapped quietly and pulled Jason close to her as the pounding on the door intensified.

Implying the need?" Jack asked, eyeing the arm around Jason with a mixture of jealousy and slight amusement to see Angelica, the fiery temper lady, act as a mother.

"Yes." Angelica hissed at him. "You betrayed me. You seduced me and you used me." jack's mouth flew open.

"You demonstrated a lot of techniques for someone I supposedly corrupted."

"Dad!" Jason groaned and Angelica frowned disapprovingly at Jack.

"Imminent danger!" Scrum called, making everyone look at him. "Here, now, milady!" Jack rolled his eyes and ran over to hide behind another post.

"I was ready to take my vows! And you…." She stopped herself and glanced at Jason. "What were you doing in a Spanish convent, anyway?"

"You were a nun?" Jason asked and Jack shushed him. "You went in a church?"

"Shut up, boy." Jack said rolling his eyes. "Mistook it for a Brothel. Honest mistake." Jack offered to Angelica as the door was busted down by red coats. As the men ran by Jack, Angelica, and Jason all jumped out with their swords attacking as many as they could.

"We are at a disadvantage!" Angelica called as they hit backs.

"Speak for yourself. Unlike some who pretend to be, but cannot, in fact, hold a candle to, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack stated and then he cut the rum barrels spilling it out and blinding the soldiers hat ran towards him. Jason found himself half drowning in rum and other drinks and didn't see Jack or Angelica as they fought.

"Come on, lad." Jack shouted impatiently and he tugged Jason away from the foaming barrels. "We can't wait for ya all night." The boy only sputtered rum.

"Hold your breath." Angelica stated and it was the only warning he got before all three of them were submerged in water. Jason found Jack and Angelica in the water and he followed them as they swam out from under the pub and towards the docks. They soon came up for air, with Jason looking for Jack's hat.

"How can you say I used you?" Jack asked, not wanting to let the conversation go.

"You know exactly how."

"Please no details." Jason added, though neither one paid attention.

"I know, but how can you say it?" Jack asked and Angelica growled at him.

"It's cold. Are where we are heading yet?" Jason chattered and Angelica turned to him.

"We are here." She told him and they swam up towards the dock.

"So, what is it?"

"What is what?" Jack growled as he pulled Angelica onto the deck. Jason was pulled out next and he lay on the ground between his parents.

"About the Fountain. What do you know?" She asked stabbing the wood with her knife.

Jason laughed as water poured from Jack's boot. "You don't happen to be in possession of two silver chalices, circa Ponce de Leon?"

"No."

"Ha. Thought not." Jack said smugly and Jason snorted.

"Why?"

"I hear stories. Rumors" Jack said off-handedly and Jason grinned.

"Told only hours earlier."

"Quiet and wring you clothes out." Jack said to Jason and the boy rolled his eyes. "You are, of course, aware of the ritual."

"Yes, I am." Angelica said slyly, though no one else noticed.

"Hmm. What is it? What is required?" Jack suddenly gasped and Jason looked at him in concern as Jack pulled something from his neck.

"What's that?" Jason asked, but Jack was starting to lose consciousness.

"A mermaid, Jack." Angelica murmured and then Jack fell back against the deck.

"Dad?" Jason shook his father's shoulder and then looked up at Angelica.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, mi pequeño corazón." Angelica promised, cupping Jason's cheek. "He's just going to sleep, like you." Before Jason could ask what she meant something stung his neck and Jason's hand flew up to pull out a small dart.

"Wha-"

"Shh." Angelica murmured and Jason went down beside Jack, his eyes rolling back in his head.

As Jason tried to keep his eyes open, something auburn caught his attention and he blinked slowly trying to focus. A face appeared above his and a small smile appeared on his face before Jason lost the battle to stay awake.

"Kyra…."

* * *

_Hope that was good chap! Please review, you guys rock! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! Sorry for the long wait! I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. But I hope it's good! **

**MysteryGirl7Freak: You said it! **

**Superfan44: Hope you like this chap!**

**Shadow knight1121: Thanks! Yeah, don't think she'll like what she hears.**

**xQueen of the shadow geeksx: Thanks for the review and for favoring me! It means a lot! Hope you like this chap! **

**KesseGirl1: Yes, she's back! :)**

**Guest: Yeah, I don't think he'll like that at all! **

**Thanks for the favorites and follows: Ice and Fire dragon, viper marie Cahill, Nyx-Arae, Robotic Worm, OneOfTheGuys411102! All this means a lot!**

**Okay, so the song that Angelica is singing is from the movie The Prince of Egypt from Dreamworks! I tried put it in Spanish, but I'm not fluent at all. Hope that this doesn't offend anyone if I couldn't get it right! **

* * *

(~Chapter 6: Meetings Both Good and Bad~)

Kyra had been on the Queen Anne's Revenge for a whole year, but she would never get used to the zombiefied crewmen. They freaked her out to know end, though she had seen undead skeletons before. Her only friends were a cabin boy around her age by the name of Robbie, and Angelica, the ship's First Mate and daughter of its captain. Angelica Teach had taken her under her wing and they had instantly bonded. The Spanish woman was kind, yet strict when she needed to be and was as cunning as could be when she had to. Angelica and she had swapped stories about their life and something had caught Kyra's attention on one particular story.

"_So, you left your baby?" Kyra asked. "In Port Royal?"_

"_Si, so he would be safe." Angelica nodded and then she suddenly leaned towards the girl. "Did you say that you were from there?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Did you know my…my son? I named him Jason." Kyra spewed her drink and coughed sitting up. Angelica looked at her in confusion. _

"_Jason? You mean that you and Jack Sparrow…..Jason. He's your son?"_

"_You know about Jack?" Angelica asked in a scoff. "That man was the worst thing to happen to me. But he did leave me with something. At the time I didn't realize how precious he was until I had to let him go." Angelica had tears in her eyes and Kyra bit her lip. _

"_He's thirteen now, I think." She whispered and the woman wiped at her eyes. _

"_You knew him?"_

"_Yes, he was one of my best friends."_

"_How is he?"_

"_Fine, I guess. The last I saw him, he was, err, swimming." Kyra cleared her throat shifted, but Angelica never asked any more. _

Ever since then, Kyra had been cautious about what she told Angelica, lest she figure out that Jason was with his father. She hadn't wanted to upset her new friend further and just the mention of Jack was enough to stop her from saying more. As the months went by she and Angelica became closer and soon she was happy again, of sorts. Thoughts of her father filtered into her head at odd times and she often had to blink back tears of anger and sadness that filled them.

She did not wish to think of her father, so she pushed it back again as the thoughts came forward again. She and a few others were waiting for her to come out from the pub with the new crew members. _Don't think of him. Focus. Wait for Angelica's signal. _She told herself and then froze in the shadows of the archway as voices filled the air. Familiar voices and made Kyra become unsure of what Angelica was planning. The problem was she couldn't remember where she had heard the voices before. Angelica raised her head from where she was sitting on the dock and nodded slightly. Kyra moved as one of the zombies moved forward and lifted a small dart pipe. He blew into it and the first figure with Angelica fell backwards. The zombie blew again and the second smaller one went down, with Angelica cradling his head.

Kyra came out and ran over to Angelica wondering why the Spanish lady was taking extra care with the person and she gasped quietly at the oh-so-familiar maroon bandana. The figure to the left of them was not a stranger either and Kyra bit her lip. Jason and Jack.

"Shh." Angelica murmured to Jason gently and Kyra moved closer to see if it really was him. His eyes flickered open briefly locking with hers and Kyra could recognize those chocolate eyes from anywhere.

"Kyra…." Jason smiled and then lost consciousness, his head falling back. Kyra felt Angelica looking at her and she met the woman's gaze. Angelica was tight-lipped and the girl winced. Apparently she was in for it when they got back on the _Revenge_.

"Take him." Angelica spoke to the men behind Kyra. "Put him in my cabin." She stated and then added quickly. "And don't hurt him!"

"Miss?" Scrum said nervously as he toed Jack. He had just gotten out of the pub. "What about him?" Jack grunted as Scum prodded him.

"Put him down with the rest. I don't care if you drop him or not." She stood and wrung out her clothing before glancing at Kyra.

"Do not say you didn't know him, because he called your name." She snapped and Kyra sighed. "He's been with Jack this entire time! Oh, dios mio! Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? I didn't want to hurt you. You were so upset when I told you about him the first time that-that…I-I'm sorry." Angelica's face softened and she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It must be a shock for you to see him too." Angelica guessed and Kyra nodded. She put an arm around her and led her towards the ship.

* * *

Later on board everyone was settled down to sleep, the ship already off on its new course, but there were a few still awake.

"_Silencio ahora__, mi __bebé...__Estad quietos__ahora__no llores...__Duerma__usted está__sacudido por__el mar...__El sueño y__recuerdo, mi__canción de cuna__pasado...__Así que voy a__estar con__ustedes, ya que__soñar...__Mi bebe,__ahora estás a salvo__y seguro puede__que te quedes...__Porque tengo__una oración__para ti...__Crecer,__mi__pequeño corazón,__volveré__algún día...__Volveré__por ti..." _

The words drifted slightly from the cabin and Kyra looked up from her spot on the deck. Her light blue eyes locked on Angelica's cabin which was slightly ajar and she went over curiously. She peered around the corner to see Angelica stroking Jason's hair as she sang, her voice soothing and calming, though Kyra could not understand the words. She could pick out a few things, but not the entire song. A longing came to her as she watched Angelica take care of Jason and she looked away giving mother and son some privacy.

She missed her own mother and…her father. Yes, even though he had left, Kyra couldn't forget him. It seemed as though, she was alone again and she tuned out the humming coming from in the cabin, pushing off the railing of the ship. She went below deck, with a promise to herself to not let this family reunion bother her as much as it did already.

* * *

_"Dad?" I coughed coming out slowly from under the table. I took in the damage as I did. There was a large hole in the side of the ship wall where the fire pit and the barrels used to be and small fires decorated the floor, making the room smell no longer of flesh but of just wood._

_"Dad?" I called again and frowned when he didn't answer. "Dad, where are you?" Finally I spotted his foot the rest of him under a small table. I hobbled over to him, my ankle sprained from the landing I took and got down to try and get the table off him. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing so I knew he was just knocked out._

_"Dad, wake up!" I started to shake him, but he only groaned in response. "Dad, come on!" A crunching noise caught my attention and I turned in time to receive a blow to the side of my head, causing me to cry out and sprawl out into the floor a few feet away. I clutched at my head feeling hot blood pouring down it and groaned at the dizzying pain looking to see who attacked me. Donovan was worse for wear and to me he looked this only enhanced his craziness. His clothes once fine and wrinkle free, were tattered and torn and dirty and his hair was no longer in a neat and tidy tie at the back. It now swung loosely around him it too was matted and dirty and his eyes glowed with a savage expression._

_"For too long this has been going on. And I'll be damned if I don't get my revenge! Now, watch your father die, boy." I saw him hold up a sword and noticed that the end was dripping with blood and with a gut feeling I realized that it was my blood that covered the handle._

_"No! Dad!" I called out just as Donovan was about to strike and he turned to glare at me._

_"SHUT UP!" He roared at me, spittle flying from his mouth. "I'll deal with you later!"_

_"No! Leave my Dad alone!" I shouted at him and Donovan hissed at me, his eyes dancing wildly. "Leave him alone!"_

_"Fine. You want to go first? Be my guest! I'd rather your father be awake to witness his own demise anyhow." I cringed and tried to back away as he quicker than I could register, grappled me. _

_He wrestled me to the floor and my head smacked the wood, causing me to see stars briefly. I was able to get un-disoriented in time to try and stop Donovan from bashing my brains in. I knew that my strength was going now as my hands slipped both from lack of energy and my blood from my head injury. I started seeing spots dancing in my vision and I screamed as he smacked me with his fist. Over and over his did it, until I was too weak to lift my head. Finally he delivered on final blow sending me slamming hard into the floor._

_He let go with a triumphal grin then and went towards Dad who was gaining consciousness. Dad's eyes finally opened and he took in my beaten face before growling at Donovan who was leering down at him sword raised._

_"Be glad that your death will be a quick one." The gun went off. _

Jason was shaking in his sleep when Kyra came in to wake him. "Wake up, sleepy head." She called and Jason shot up awake, his eyes darting around. Kyra jumped back at the sudden movement and finally Jason calmed down. It was only a dream

"Seeing ghosts?" Kyra asked and Jason looked over to see a familiar face smirking at him. Kyra rolled her eyes at Jason's stunned look and she handed him a mug of water. "Here." Jason sat up, taking the mug from her and eyed the mug's contents. Kyra laughed, making him look up again. "Don't be uppity. It's just water." He drank it thirstily and Kyra rolled her eyes as he handed the empty cup back to seconds later.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Just a nightmare…Nothing more." He said and then looked at her. "You're alive." She frowned.

"You thought I was dead?" Jason nodded.

"Well yeah, you see…"

"Who told you I was dead?" Kyra demanded and Jason frowned.

"Your father."

"What!"

"Yeah, he told me you chose to stay on the Pearl as it went down…That you…" Jason trailed off as Kyra's face reddened with anger.

"What. The. Hell!" She snarled, she grabbed Jason's shirt front and brought him to her face. "Tell. Me. Everything. He. Said." Kyra hissed and Jason nervously pushed her fingers off his shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles.

"Okay, I will. But first you tell me something. Where am I?" Kyra sighed and stood up.

"Come on then." Confused as to why she just didn't tell him, Jason stood and followed her, a bit wobbly-legged, to the door. Kyra pushed open the door and stepped out. Jason shielded his eyes against the bright light and came slowly out beside the auburn-haired girl. Kyra held out her arm and made a wide gesture.

"Welcome aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

* * *

Jack snored in the hammock, not realizing where he had moved too. The only thing he knew was that he was on ship, the gently rocking on the waves and the creaking of boards was soothing to him and pleasant. However what came next was not soothing and pleasant.

Jack collided with the hard wooden floor of the crew's sleeping quarters as the Quarter Master shouted: "Show a leg, sailor!"

"Aye, sir!" Jack yelled, before he remembered that he was not a crew member. "What?" Jack, finally fully awake, sat up and got up from the floor. Where was he? And where was his son?

"Time to go!" The Quarter Master shouted from the foot of the steps. "Move along there! Get to scrubbing!" Jack was forced to follow the other, sleepy and hung-over men as they waddled with mops, buckets, rags, and brushes. Jack ended up behind Scrum as a mop was thrust into his hand.

"There's been a terrible misunderstanding." Jack stated to the man, but Scrum turned him around, giving him a shove.

"Keep moving."

"I'm not supposed to be here." Jack tried again. Scrum rolled his eyes.

"Many a man's woken up at sea, no idea what, when, wherefore or why. No memory of the night afore, whence he signed up and drank away all his bonus money." Jack turned to face him.

"No, no, no. You don't understand, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. The original. The only."

"Scrum, and the pleasure is all mine. Now, keep moving." They were forced to a corner of the ship and made to start cleaning the floor. Jack scrubbed for a while and then he looked over his shoulder at the Quarter Master. He wasn't looking as he set up something in the corner. Slyly, Jack motioned to Scrum.

"Scrum." He hissed and Scrum looked up and moved towards him. "Why is there a glass coffin?"

"Do I look like the man in charge?" Scrum asked with a smirk and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Where am I? Better yet, where is my son?"

"'Scuse me, Captain Sparrow, sir. I be right honored to welcome you aboard our world-renowned vessel of infamy, _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

"Blackbeard." Jack said horror-struck and Scrum shifted.

"As for your son…well I ain't sure." Jack frowned, but didn't say anything else. Where was his son?

"Move to the upper deck!" The Quarter Master shouted and everyone was prodded towards the stairs.

* * *

"As in Blackbeard? This is that ship, _Queen Anne's Revenge_?" Jason gaped and Kyra nodded.

"The same. And all the stories have to be true. I've been on this ship of godforsaken evil for a year. He's just as bad as the stories say, maybe even worse."

"Really?"

"You have no idea." Kyra murmured and then she gasped. Jason heard her sharp intake and turned to her.

"What?" He asked the girl as she was shaking her head. "What is it?"

"Oh my god!"

"What!? If you don't tell me-" Jason started and Kyra waved him off.

"Angelica is your mother." Kyra stated and Jason arched an eyebrow, wondering if it was a question.

"I suppose, but didn't you-" Jason was cut off by Kyra.

"So that means….Oh, my god!"

"What!?" Jason shouted getting annoyed that she wasn't saying anything.

"You're grandfather is freakin' Blackbeard!" Jason's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"WHAT!" Jason choked and Kyra nodded rapidly.

"It's true." Kyra stated and then she looked thoughtful. "Gee, you have one grandfather that is the mysterious, terrifying, awe-inspiring Keeper of the Code and another who is the bloodthirsty, cutthroat pirate that all pirates fear, Blackbeard. What a legacy." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Jason said dryly, though his head was spinning rapidly. What the hell was going on?

"There's your dad." Kyra said leaning against the railing of the upper deck. Jason came over to see where she was looking and he frowned as he saw a tall man snapping a whip above his father's head as he and a few more men scrubbed the deck. Kyra sensed what was wrong and touched his arm.

"Don't worry. Jack's smart enough not to get hit. Trust me that guy will pound you into the ground."

"I take it, he's done it to you?" Kyra rolled up her sleeve and showed the start of a long red line.

"Goes down my back too. Got it for back talking the captain." Jason paled and Kyra patted him. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Does your wrist still hurt?"

"No, it just itches now and then." Jason replied and he pushed back his wrist to show her. A shout from the Quarter Master made them jump and almost knock into the man that was steering at the helm.

"What's with him?" Jason whispered to Kyra as he noticed something peculiar about the man. Kyra shivered and pulled Jason down the steps as she spoke lowly in his ear.

"He's a zombie."

"What?"

"Yeah. You're grandfather dabbles in black magic."

"Lucky me." Jason muttered. "Let's go see my Dad."

* * *

"He's a curious one." Jack commented to Scrum as they watched the Quarter Master stomp by, whip out at the ready.

"He's been zombiefied." Scrum answered and Jack gave him a double-take.

"Eh?"

"Zombiefied." Scrum repeated and Jack arched an eyebrow. "Blackbeard's doing. All the officers are the same. Makes 'em more compliant." The Quarter Master gave a shout and snapped the whip above everyone's heads.

"And perpetually ill-tempered." Jack added and the whip-welder snapped his head in Jack's direction with a growl.

"Come on. Scrub." Scrum told him. "Don't want to be hit again."

"Yeah."

"Oh, look there's you're lad." Scrum observed and Jack's head snapped up.

"Where?"

"Coming this-a-way and talking to the lass." Jack looked over to see his son frowning at something and realized he was eyeing the zombie man. Beside him was none other than Kyra.

"Interesting." Jack murmured and then he grinned as the teens walked over to him.

"Hey, Jack."Kyra waved and Jack nodded at her.

"Lass. Still looking well I see." Jack grinned as Kyra flushed. Jason, however, was rolling his eyes at her and then he focused on Jack.

"Hey, Dad." Jason said walking over with Kyra. They started to help with the chores on the ship to keep from being shooed away by the zombie man. Jack noticed that Jason was frowning.

"Son. What's got ya in such a mood? Other than being on the hell-bound ship that is." Jack asked and Jason frowned as he helped Jack with the rigging.

"Nothing." Jason muttered and Jack tugged him over to help with what they were doing now. "I want to get off this ship." He said and Jack nodded.

"So do I lad."

"How long you think we've been at sea, afore we came and got you?" Scrum asked, he liked to question Jack about everything and Jack was more than happy to answer.

"Five days underway, at least." Jack told Scrum.

"Aye. You can tell that by the smell of the sea?"

"Smell of the crew." Jack retorted and Kyra and Jason snickered. Jack looked up then at the sound of sea gulls and spotted something against the mast.

"Oi. What did that poor sod do?" Jack asked and Jason, Kyra, and Scrum followed his gaze upwards to see a young man tied to the mast. "And how can I be sure not to?" Jack turned to Scrum.

"Him? Churchly fellow. Always going on about the Lord Almighty." Scrum answered and Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Bible-thumper on this ship?" Jack asked and Kyra sighed.

"A missionary is his story." Scrum provided and Kyra leaned closer to Jack and Jason.

"His name's Phillip Swift. Poor man was taken from his ship in the middle of the night. He's been with us for a while. I tried to help him, but…Well you'd just have to see him. There's no arguing with him."

"Rest of the ship got killed but not 'im."

"First Mate wouldn't let it happen on account of his premier standing with the Lord. A first mate sticking her neck out for some prisoner. That you don't see."

" 'Her"?" Jack questioned. "First mate is a 'her'?"

"Angelica." Kyra stated slyly, loving the look of horror on Jack's face. "Angelica Teach. Ring a bell?" Angelica stepped out onto the upper deck, speaking lowly to the helmsman.

"Damn that woman." Jack cursed and Jason frowned, turning his face from the Spanish woman. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Come with me, lad." Jack stated. "Time to talk to your mum."

"I don't want to talk to her." Jason frowned and Jack pulled him along anyway.

"Then don't. I'll talk for you." They went below deck and hid along the pillars waiting for her to come down and finally she did. Alone, Angelica went down the steps and Jack made his move. Angelica gasped as Jack grabbed her and tugged her back in the shadows, holding her against a beam with a hook at her neck.

"You," He breathed. "Are a ruthless, soulless, cross-grained cur."

"I told you I had a ship." Angelica retorted, eyeing the hook.

"No, Blackbeard has a ship, upon which me son and I are now imprisoned."

"He is not." Angelica stated and Jack frowned. Jason locked gazes with her and Angelica could see he was upset. "He is my son."

"Is not. And what about me?" Jack asked irritably and Angelica changed tactics. She leaned towards Jack seductively.

"We can do this, Jack. The Fountain of Youth, like you always wanted."

"Blackbeard. Edward Teach. The pirate all pirates fear. Resurrector of the dead in his spare time." Jack scoffed.

"He will listen to me."

"He listens to no one."

"Maybe to his own daughter?"

"You mean, Kyra was telling the truth?" Jason hissed and Jack peered at him before turning back to Angelica.

"Daughter as in…beget by?"

"Long lost. Recently found. Who loves her dear papa with all her soul." The way she said it made Jason feel relived. At least what Kyra said wasn't true then.

"This is all a joke?" Jason muttered and Jack snorted.

"'Course it is." Jack raised an eyebrow at Angelica. "He bought that?" Angelica smirked.

"I sold that." Footsteps came and Jack, Angelica, and Jason hurried over to the opposite corner of the room.

"Then it's the Fountain for him, or you and him, not you and me." Jack stated and Angelica shook her head.

"No, Jack, that's the best part."

"He will be dead."

"Ah. You'll be handling that part yourself, then?" Jack asked, tying to sound sweet. Jason rolled his eyes.

"There is a prophecy. Maybe you don't believe in the supernatural."

"Oh, yes we do. As much as we've seen." Jason stated and Jack nodded.

"We've seen a thing or two." Angelica got a hook off the wall and held it up to Jack's face as she spoke.

"The prophecy is this: Blackbeard will meet his death within a fortnight at the hands of a one-legged man." Before Jason could speak, Jack slapped a hand over his mouth, pushing him up against his back to keep him from saying a word. Angelica, not seeing what he was doing, continued to stroke his face with the curved metal. Jason struggled against Jack, who in return pressed him harder against his back trying to keep from speaking.

"That's why he needs the Fountain, Jack." Angelica stated and then she walked away.

"Mmheemm!" Jason grumbled against Jack's hand and the pirate let him go. Jason straightened back up, scowling at his father.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Because, boy. We are ahead in this game of trickery. Keeping information from that wench keeps us from being on the losing side."

"Well, next time warn me before you start trying to kill me!"

"Ah." Jack waved it off and went back up the steps, Jason stomping behind him. "Listen, I've got a plan, savvy? Tell as many as you can to meet me below deck tonight."

"Aye, aye, Captain Sparrow." Jason stated with a fake gruff voice and he ducked to avoid getting swatted by Jack.

"Little bugger."

* * *

_Next, is the plotted mutiny and the run in with Blackbeard! Please review, you are so awesome! _


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry about the long wait! I swear I didn't mean to make you all wait so long! Things have gone slow for me, but I'll try to update again soon! Okay, so aside from that here is what I have done besides chapters for this story. I have been going back to the first few of this series and rewriting it. Yes, a tedious task but I'm doing it anyhow. **

**Why? Well, mainly because this story seems popular with its 3rd person POV and a review I got that spoke of not changing the POV so many times, I thought it would be a good idea to change all my stories like that. I already have done the first 6 or 7 so if you take the time to reread those and let me know if it's okay or not it would be appreciated. **

**Okay on to the reviews!**

**Guest: I'm updating! I'm updating! :) I know it's torturing, I'm sorry!**

**KesseGirl1: Thank you! I'm glad you like so much!**

**Superfan44: Thanks hope you enjoy!**

**Shadow knight1121: Yes, I know, but you know how she can be. She has to speak her mind :) Even if she gets into trouble!**

* * *

(~Chapter 7: Mutiny and Meet Blackbeard~)

Night had fallen quickly and the deck of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ was empty of everyone except three of its youngest crew members. Kyra sat on the railing eyeing the dark water with a frown, and sitting below her were Jason and the young cabin boy Robbie Valstrom. Robbie had gotten on the ship, mistaking it for another, however Angelica had assured him that he would be okay. He was around Kyra's age, but he looked younger to Jason.

"So is your dad, really going to go through with this?" Kyra asked after a minute, looking from the water to the boys below her. The crew was down below, eating before going to talk with Jack.

"Yeah, apparently he thinks that this is going to make everything better." Jason said dryly and Kyra arched an eyebrow.

"Don't you think that he knows what he's doing?"

Jason shrugged. "Honestly? No. Dad and…Angelica clash more than I had ever seen. To me this will make things worse."

"Just call her your mother already!"

"Not a chance." Jason shot back and Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Jason, don't do this to her. She had to leave you." Jason sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping.

"I know…But you don't understand. She-she never came to look for me after all this time…Not once."

"Look, I'm not saying you forgive her right away, but try at least. She loves you more than she lets on."

"What?" Robbie asked. "What is it that she's gaining from not seeing him all day?"

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "I've been on this ship all day and only saw her once."

"And in that time Jack held a hook to her throat." Kyra replied dryly. Robbie's eyes widened.

"Your folks have issues." He said to Jason and the boy snorted.

"You have no idea…"

"Jack better hope that _he_ doesn't show up."

"Dad says that since Blackbeard has not made an appearance that means he's not really on the ship."

"That is where he is wrong and I'm telling you right now that if that happens, I am not involved." Kyra warned and then she gazed fearfully at the doors to the captain's cabin. "I'm telling you Jason, this will not end well for your father."

"But…you told Jack that you've seen him right?" Robbie asked and Kyra nodded. "Then why is he doing all this?"

"He believes that what Kyra has seen and what Angelica has told him are lies. Of course he doesn't blame Kyra, just Angelica." Jason told him. "He says that Angelica has been lying to her and us from the start."

"Oy vey." Kyra muttered lowly. "Please, I'm not stupid. If that devil man is not Blackbeard then who is?"

"This won't end well for you either then." Robbie added and the two looked at him, he was gazing at Jason. "If Angelica has not publicly let it be known that you are hers then Blackbeard will try and rid himself of you too."

"She wouldn't let that happen, Rob." Kyra said confidently and Jason frowned.

"He has a point though." Jason murmured. "If she really cares then why hasn't she told everyone? Dad pretty much told everyone I was his son, everywhere we went."

"You look like Jack." Kyra pointed out. "And Angelica, but she obviously didn't want to let everyone know."

"Another reason to not speak to her yet." Jason retorted with a pointed look. "I thought that-"

"Now listen!" Kyra snapped. "I've spent a year on this eerie ship and she was the only friend I had before I met Rob!" Rob beamed at her and she blushed slightly before glaring at Jason again. "She was hurt that she had to let you go, Jase. She really does care for you though."

"How do you know?"

"I, err, overheard her last night."

"Doing what?" Jason asked, warily. Kyra shifted a bit and sighed.

"She was singing to you."

"That-" Jason began and then he tried again to speak a look of bewilderment on his face. "That was her? I thought I was dreaming….The same dream I've had since I could remember…" Kyra's face softened and she hugged Jason.

"You lost a mother, she lost a son. Think about how hard this is for her too. She never expected you to appear and with the man who ran from her. Just like you never expected Jack to turn to you on Isla de Muerta and say that he was your father."

"Yeah, I guess so…." Jason trailed off, rethinking his earlier thoughts on Angelica. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Oi!" Scrum hissed from the steps of the galley. "Let's go. Oh and bring some weaponry, eh?" He disappeared and the kids all rolled their eyes.

"And why couldn't he get them?" Kyra asked and Robbie shook his head.

"He's just being lazy. Come on, let's take them to Jack."

Soon after they had filled their arms with swords and knives, they went down the steps and into the dimly lighted storage room at the back of the ship. Jack was sitting at a table with several men standing around him and to Kyra and Jason's surprise it was everyone of the crew members, save for the zombie ones.

"Topic Gentlemen is mutiny." Jack started and everyone

"Lad." Jack stated as Jason slid into the seat next to him. "Douse the lights, a bit, eh?" Jason rolled his eyes and stood again to go and blow out some of the more unnecessary candles that were lit. Once, that was done, he returned to his seat and Jack grinned at the men that were sitting at the small table around him. Kyra sat in the back, chin resting on her palm. She still wasn't fond of this plan, but there was no way she missing out on one of Jack Sparrow's plans.

"The topic, gentlemen, is mutiny." Jack started and everyone settled around him. "Mutiny most foul."

"Aye," A sailor said from the left of them and Jack eyed him. "I sighed up under Jack Sparrow, not some pretender." Jack nudged Jason at that the boy scowled.

"And a lady at that." Replied another.

"And what's so wrong with that?" Kyra hissed loudly and the man backed off from her when he saw how livid she looked. To Jason it was like looking a very angry Barbossa, only of course more girly and feminine.

"No offense lass." The man stuttered.

"Hm." She stated and Jack's mouth twitched with a grin at her angry huff. Jason only snorted lowly and gave his father a look.

"And mention was failed to be made about this uncanny crew." A younger man stated and the rest of the crew nodded as he referred to the zombie men.

"Make my toes curl they do." Another muttered and Jack looked to Jason.

"You lot bring the weapons?" He asked and Jason nodded. Robbie came from where he had been sitting in his attempt to get closer to Kyra and he jogged up to the table.

"We got 'em. All of them."

"Well done."Jack praised and the rest of the crew patted him and Jason. "On to it then," He stated and the room got quiet again. "Blackbeard. What are his habits?" Jason gave his father a quizzical look and Jack leaned towards him as the men whispered amongst themselves.

"I need them to realize that they have been bamboozled." Jack murmured. "Let them figure it out." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Dad." he muttered and Jack ruffled his hair.

"Stays mostly in his cabin." Scrum spoke first and the rest of the men nodded.

"That's right mostly to his cabin."

"Yes, but when he comes out…" Jack trailed off, waiting for answer.

"He don't really come out." Robbie offered and Jack made a 'see where I'm going with this' face at the men.

"He must come out sometime." Jack asked them, trying to get them to understand.

"Not really, no." They all muttered at the same time and Kyra groaned.

"Any of you-"

"Besides Kyra." Jason murmured to jack and the older pirate rolled his eyes.

"Yes, any besides the lass, sail with him before?"

"No." The murmured replies came and Jack nodded with satisfaction.

"Any of you, again besides the lass, have seen him before?"

"Not really, no." The murmurs came again and Jack grinned.

"Stays in his cabin, no one sailed with him, no one's seen him…Good news gentlemen this is not Blackbeard's ship." Jack announced. "This is not the _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

Kyra sighed. "He doesn't want to be bothered just yet." She whispered, her voice barely audible except for Jason whom she was directly behind. "You don't want him coming out unless you plan on dying." At that a familiar feeling of intuition hit Jason's stomach and he turned to prod Jack.

"Dad." Jack didn't respond to him, but leaned towards the men.

"No, this be the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, right enough." A man spoke and Jack looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen the name on the back of the ship." Scrum grinned and Kyra snorted loudly.

"Oh, that's just the right amount of evidence we need." She scoffed and Robbie looked at her as Scrum scowled. Jack rolled his eyes at Scrum and then shoved at Jason who was still prodding his ribs. The boy almost toppled from the barrel he was sitting on and scowled at Jack who, without looking at him, held a hand out to swat at him.

"Gentlemen, sirs, fellow conscriptees…you have been monstrously deceived." Jack started lowly and gave Jason's hand a hard smack when the lad jabbed him in the ribs again. The teen pulled his hand back and glared at Jack.

"We are decepted, then?" A man asked and Kyra snickered.

"Oh my God…." Jack ignored her laughter, but he did blink at the stupid man for a moment.

"Yes." He answered and Jason snickered at Jack's face. "You've nay been informed of a destination. Death lies before us as we sail for the Fountain of Youth." All of the men gulped and murmured among themselves all of them fearing what was going on.

"Death for certain." One of the sailors stated.

"The garden of darkened souls."

"Untimely our ends will be."

"Unless," Jack interrupted the fearful sayings. "We take the ship." All at once the men stood ready to go on the top deck. Scrum grabbed a sword and stabbed it into the table, making Jack bump into Jason to avoid getting skewered.

"We take the ship, then. Now!" he shouted excitedly and Jack groaned as Scrum took off towards the stairs with his sword. He hadn't expected to get stuck with such an odd bunch. Jason, Kyra, and Rob all looked at one another in shock. Neither of them had been expecting Scrum to go crazy about the mutiny, but seeing his now empty spot at the table confirmed it. The rest of the men looked to Jack silently and for a moment even he had no words. But the stares were getting to him and he waved at them.

"Go on, then." He shooed them and they burst into loud uproars all of them getting swords and running off.

"Now what was with the relentless poking of me ribs?" Jack snapped and Jason scowled.

"I don't think we should do this." He said and Jack took notice of the boy's worried look.

"Don't worry, lad. This ship will be ours by morning." Jack patted him and wondered up the steps. Kyra snorted.

"This is not going to be good." She said. "Blackbeard will skewer your Dad."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jason remarked and she grinned at him.

"You're welcome." They ran up the steps behind Robbie who had yelled at a few of the sleeping members of the crew to get up and fight. He spotted them and together they ran up on deck and into the chaos. The zombie crew was hard to get by and they winced and flinched as several people were tossed to and fro. Jason spotted his father slipping into Angelica's quarters and Jason dodged a sword as he ran up the steps. Jack heard him and grabbed hold hushing him as he pulled him inside and shut the door quietly. Jack put a finger to his lips and Jason scowled. He pointed at his sleeping mother with a frown and Jack rolled his eyes.

'Just stand by the door.' He mouthed and with another scowl from Jason, Jack tiptoed to the bed. Jack made sure that Angelica was asleep before getting on the bed beside her. Jason's face reddened as Angelica murmured in her sleep and he slapped his face, turning to look away from them.

"Mm…Jack." Angelica murmured feeling his body next to hers. She opened and eye and looked at him briefly. Jack froze and then watched her close her eyes again. "If this is a dream you can keep the sword and boots on." She murmured and Jason slammed his head into the wall with a humiliated groan. Jack looked at Angelica with a slight wide-eyed look and gulped. "If it's not…"

"It's a dream." Jack said quickly however the fighting outside soon reached her ears and she scowled at the door almost missing Jason.

"Not it's not!" She snarled and gave Jack a large shove, sending him sprawling into the floor.

"I thought I should give you fair warning, we're taking the ship." Jack told her quickly and she followed him to the door speaking in rapid Spanish. "Nothing personal!" Jack shouted his back to her as he walked as fast as he could to the door. Jason's eyes widened when Angelica got a sword from the wall.

"Err, Dad?"

"Sorry lad no offense." Jack stated and before Jason could say anything he was shoved roughly into Angelica and the two of them hit the ground with her still cursing Jack in Spanish.

"Dad!" Jason hollered and Jack grinned sheepishly as he shut the door and Angelica popped up quickly to throw her sword into to and Jack's head was missed by mere inches.

"…Stay out of it." Jack's voice murmured aloud and Jason scowled at the door as Angelica jerked on her sword.

"I'm going to kill him!" She hissed. "How dare he do that!" She stopped and turned to Jason who was still in the floor. "Are you alright, mi corazon?" Jason nodded and she helped him to his feet. Angelica let go of him immediately feeling a little unsure of how Jason still felt about her.

"Um, Mum?" He said and she turned back to face him in shock. "I'm sorry." For a moment Angelica forgot about the fighting outside and she dropped her sword, running to hug him to her. Jason hugged her back and she put her face into his hair.

"Don't be sorry mi corazon." Angelica whispered, kissing his head. "I'm sorry that it took until now for me to speak to you." Jason felt relief flood through him and Angelica pulled his face back to look at him. "I'm sorry I left you."

"I know why you did…." Jason murmured and she smiled gently before kissing his forehead again.

"Now," She said and turned towards the door. "I'm going to murder you're father." Jason panicked and took hold of her.

"Don't." Jason stated and Angelica sighed.

"Fine I won't kill him. Just harm him a little." She stated and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Look out, Jack!" Kyra cried out and the pirate captain turned in time to get swung at by the Bo'sun. She, Jack, and Robbie had gone back down into the galley, but apparently the zombies still found them.

"Boggit." Jack yelped and he took off at a run for the stairs. Kyra and Robbie ran after Jack who was being chased by the Bo'sun. Jack ducked and dove up the steps to get away from the axe-wielding maniac and ended up bumping into someone.

"What are you doing out here?" Jack asked and Jason scowled.

"Saving your bum." Jason retorted and he gave the Bo'sun a swift kick in the ribs, sending the man back a bit.

"Did the she-devil follow you?"

"Mum? Yeah." Jason stated and Jack frowned.

"Oh, so she's mum now, eh?"

"Dad focus!"

"I don't understand!" Jack snapped. "How can you go to her so quickly?"

"Need I remind you that you practically told me you were dead?"

"She left you!"

"Not the point! And technically so did you!" A net came out of nowhere and tangled over the Bo'sun then much to the fighter's alarm.

"Shut up!" Kyra yelled at the both of them and they paused to see her standing on the railing her hands on her hips above them. "Are you still doing this stupid plan Jack? Then get to moving!" She finished and Jack blinked several times before patting Jason.

"I'm going up to get the clergy man." He stated and Jason looked up at Phillip.

"I'm coming too." He said and Jack grinned. "I don't like heights, but he can't stay up there like that." Jack nodded and he and Jason ran to opposite sides of the ship and started going up the rungs towards the tied man.

"You are either with us or against us!" A man shouted at the poor man and Phillip frowned.

"I am not with you, neither am I against you." The clergy man stated and Jason gave the sailor in front of him a shove.

"Bugger off." Jason snapped and he smiled grimly at Phillip. "Don't worry Mr. Swift, Dad and I will get you down." Phillip only blinked at Jason, but he had some warmth of gratitude in his eyes.

"Can he do that?" The sailor asked Jack, talking about Phillip's answer.

"He's religious." Jack replied. "It's required."

"Required or not, I'm sure he wants down." Jason stated and they cut the man loose. Phillip, after standing still for so long, felt his knees buckle and he grabbed a hold of a rope to steady himself. Jack was already back down the rungs and Jason looked at Phillip in concern not waiting to leave the man alone if he couldn't get down and also because he was afraid to get back down.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked and Phillip nodded. "Good because I'm not." Phillip looked back at Jason sharply and noted that the boy was refraining from looking down.

"You are afraid of heights?" Jason nodded and Phillip frowned. "Yet you came up here to help me." Again Jason nodded. "You have a good heart." He murmured and Jason looked at him. "Trust me to get us down?" Jason took the offered hand and Phillip used his remaining strength to lower them to the deck of the ship. Kyra ran up to them and smiled.

"My name is Kyra." She said to the religious man and Phillip smiled weakly.

"You were the one who brought me water. Many thanks." He said and she blushed red. Jason meanwhile spotted his father and with a small thanks to Phillip, he ran off to follow Jack. Jack shouted at some of the crew to tighten the net around other zombie and Jason caught up to him at the top deck.

"Tie him down men! Good and tight." He called and then turned to his son. "There you are."

"Yeah no thanks to you." Jason muttered and Jack either pretending not to hear him or really hadn't took Jason under his arm and walked about proudly.

"The ship is ours!" Jack shouted and then for the first time the cabin doors snapped open. Heavy footsteps came from behind them and both Jack and Jason tensed. Both turned to see a tall man with a long black beard with burning ends came from the cabin and Blackbeard slowly lowered his rum bottle from his lips as he took in Jason and Jack.

Jack gulped and pulled Jason out-of-the-way as the man stepped forward in the silence that had come over the ship. Down on the decks below, Angelica batted away the restraining hands that held her and strode forward, looking livid. Kyra and Robbie eyed Blackbeard but neither one came forward.

"Gentlemen," Blackbeard spoke and though his voice was low sounding it carried all across the ship. He took another swig from the rum bottle with a shake of his head and then tossed it to the ground where it splattered at Jack and Jason's feet where they had been trying to go down the steps. Now they paused while Jason tried to get out from under Jack's iron grip.

"I be placed in a bewilderment." Blackbeard continued, eyeing each person. "There I were, resting, and upon a sudden, I heard an ungodly row on deck." Unbeknownst to the entire crew save for Angelica and Kyra, the ropes on the deck began to shift and move as Blackbeard's fingers touched the hilt of his sword. "Sailors abandon their posts without order, without leave. Men before the mast, taking the ship for themselves." Jason gripped Jack back as the rigging began to creak in an odd way. Jack pulled Jason closer not liking the vibe he was getting. "What be that, First Mate?" Blackbeard asked and Angelica stomped forward.

"Mutiny, Captain."

"Again?"

"Mutiny!"

"Aye. Mutiny. And what fate befalls mutineers?" He asked lowly and slowly drawing his sword out of its sheath. "Now, we know the answer to that, do we not? Mutineers hang!" Black thrust his sword into the air and several things happened at once. The sails unfurled and the ship lurched forward knocking everyone to the ground briefly, the rigging came to life and started to tugging everyone of the conspirators into the air to suspend them there and Angelica tried to take hold of Jason from Jack who in turned pulled back.

Jason could only watch in horror as everyone there were thrust into the air, not even caring that he was being tugged on by his feuding parents. Kyra and Robbie were both grabbed by the ropes as well, but Kyra knew better than to struggle. Suddenly Jason and Jack both yelped and were tugged from Angelica as Blackbeard's ropes entangled them as well. Soon everyone on board, except for zombies and Angelica were high in the air. When it was all over, Jack and Jason both were hung upside from in front of Blackbeard and Jason struggled not to toss what he had eaten earlier onto the deck at the fearless captain's feet.

"Captain I wish to report a mutiny." Jack announced and Jason groaned. "I can name fingers and point names."

"No need Mr. Sparrow." Blackbeard addressed him. "They are sheep. You there shepherd." Blackbeard motioned with a finger on the sword hilt and both Jack and Jason were dropped the floor below.

"Have I mentioned, sir, what a lovely daughter you have?" Jack tried and Jason rolled his eyes. Blackbeard strode down the steps and slowly brought out a pistol and Angelica panicked running down behind him.

"A fitting last sight for a doomed soul." Blackbeard grunted and aimed at Jack's head.

"No!" Jason cried and he moved so that he blocked Jack from view. Blackbeard arched an eyebrow.

"Remember father, we need him." Angelica whispered, but she kept an eye on her father's pistol and gasped when it was raised to Jason. Jack moved from under Jason and glared at Blackbeard.

"Very well, the little shepherd will feel the lead."

"No, you can't!" Angelica cried now and she moved to cradle Jason to her.

"What is this?" Blackbeard asked and she looked at the ground. "Angelica." She sighed and locked eyes with Blackbeard.

"He's my son. I am his mother." Blackbeard was not usually surprised by anything but this intrigued him greatly. However, it made no sense to him. Why hadn't he heard about the boy before?

"How?"

"Does she really need to go into detail, mate?" Jack asked and Blackbeard narrowed his eyes at Jack. Jason tried not to groan aloud as his cheeks heated at Jack's words.

"He really is mine, father." Angelika murmured clutching at Jason

"But he's Sparrow's too, eh?" Blackbeard demanded and Angelica nodded. "A grandson." He murmured and Jason stiffened under the man's scrutiny. Angelica stroked his hair for reassurance and Jack frowned at Blackbeard and put a hand on Jason to steady him. "If I don't kill a man every now and then they forget who I am." Blackbeard continued, looking at Angelica.

"Coward!" Phillip shouted and everyone turned to him as the man strode forward from the crowd of men.

"Hmm?" Blackbeard wondered, turning to eye the man.

"They do not forget." Phillip snapped, "Your crew sees you for the miscreant you are. A coward, no many how many you slay."

"Three times in one day, I find myself in a bewilderment." Blackbeard murmured amused by Phillip's boldness.

"You are not bewildered, you are afraid." The religious man retorted. "You dare not walk the path of righteousness, the way of the light."

"No, sir the truth is it be much simpler than all that….I am a bad man."

"That, too." Phillip stated and Blackbeard turned back around, pistol in hand.

"I might have to kill you too, catechist." He warned and Angelica let go of Jason to get in her father's way again.

"No!" She shouted and Blackbeard tried to push her away.

"All Latin blood like her mother." He snapped with a roll of his eyes.

"Father, I beg you." Blackbeard sighed at her words.

"Ah, there I be again, forgetting why the missionary is here. My daughter fears for my soul, or what's left of it." He stroked her face like a father would and Jason wondered again if maybe it all was true. "You truly wish to save me, my child?"

"Every soul can be saved." Angelica murmured. Jack tightened his grip on Jason when her gaze turned to them fleetingly.

"Is that true young, cleric?"

"Yes." Phillip relented. "Though you I see as a bit of a long shot. Still, I pray for every unfortunate soul aboard this hell-bound vessel."

"You disarm me with your faith." Blackbeard told Angelica and then he slid the pistol back into its holster. "Eight bells!" He called and stepped towards the men. "Which of you unfortunate souls stood watch?"

"I did." Jack answered and Jason looked at him with wide-eyes. "I stood watch." Blackbeard only chuckled at him and turned to the zombie near him.

"Gunner." He spoke and the man looked up at the poor young cook hanging overhead.

"Aye." The man stuttered and Blackbeard tsked.

"Aye. The cook. Perfect. Lower the longboat!" Alarmed Jason turned to Jack, but his father looked just as bewildered.

"What's he going to do to him?" Jason asked in a low whisper and Jack shook his head.

"No, idea lad."

"Come along, m'boy." Blackbeard spoke to Jason. "It's time to see what your Grandpa can do."

* * *

_Uh oh, you know what's happens next! Blackbeard shows off his black magic ship with flames of fire! Please read and review! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait! But it's been a hectic school semester for me! Hopefully, I can update quicker next time! **

**Wow this story has gotten popular! I'm so glad everyone loves it! On to the reviews!**

**Rooivalk253: Thank you for the review! I'll keep your ending in mind, we'll see what happens!**

**amor pela vida: Thx so much! I'm glad you love it! **

**Guest: Thank you! Yes, Kyra will probably be out for blood! I can see her now...**

**SellTheeSoul4Bacon: Yes, very gruesome indeed! But isn't that what most people want to see today? **

**KesseGirl1: I'm sorry! I'm working on it, I promise!**

**Shadow knight1121: I agree, he would have and things are not looking well for him with that murdering pirate around!**

**Narutoluvr9: Thank you so much! I agree that they were good, but honestly they needed improvement. So, I've only done a few things to change, but not much. It's still the same, just not in Jason's Pov anymore. Basically, all I am doing is taking the chapter and editing it and then putting it back up. I'm not taking down the series, don't worry! Just some replaced chapters!**

**The Reckless Loser: Thank you so much! I'm trying to get the updates up there! I promise!**

**Superfan44: Yeah, Robbie is the first name of the actor who plays him. Not orignal, but it's better than being nameless!**

**Now for the followers and Favoriters! **

**Thank you, ****Rooivalk253, Pledged To Artemis, Matoro8759,WaunderingFlyer23, CaptainAzenor,WolfPirate,amor pela vida, slytheringirl22, Edoraa21, SellTheeSoul4Bacon, mp22mp22, MoonySnivellus, and dragonbond007! All of you rock!**

(~Chapter 8: What's in a name?~)

_"Come along, m'boy." Blackbeard spoke to Jason. "It's time to see what your Grandpa can do." _

Jason gulped and Jack stood, pulling his son up with him, but he never let go of him. The rest of the crew had been set down at that time and Kyra and Robbie pushed to front. Blackbeard motioned for them all to follow him.

"Come along all of ye." He chuckled darkly and stalked off leaving the rest to dread what he was planning to do.

"He doesn't have a hold on you, lad." Jack murmured in Jason's ear. "You don't belong to him."

"He is his grandfather." Angelica snapped, coming along to Jack's side. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"So?" Jack retorted.

"What is his name?" Blackbeard asked Angelica and she turned to smile at him, taking Jason under arm and pulling him forward. "Your name?" The man asked and Jason steeled himself, not determined to show fear.

"Jason."

"Jason…Jason what?"

"Teach, of course." Angelica murmured and Jack scowled.

"Hold it. He's mine. He's a Sparrow."

"I named him. He's my baby!"

"Be that as it may," Jack started. "He's mine as well and so makes him a Sparrow."

"His name is Jason Edward Tea-"

"Sparrow." Jack interrupted. Blackbeard rolled his eyes.

"Edward, eh?"

"Named after you, father." Angelica said proudly.

"And mine." Jack added with a grin. Jason pouted.

"It's my name." He sounded in a mumble and neither of his parents heard him. Blackbeard however, waved at Jason to keep up. The boy took a look at his arguing parents and moved over to where Blackbeard was standing at the front of the ship. He pushed Jason further ahead and pointed.

"See that man, boy?" He asked and Jason nodded as he spotted the poor cook rowing out into the dark.

"Aye, sir." He said and Blackbeard chuckled.

"That man disobeyed me and all good captains have to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again." He told Jason and the boy gulped at the man's dark tone. "Any good captain would make sure that everyone watched."

"What-what are you going to do to him?"

"You'll see m'boy, you'll see." Jason didn't like the sound of that and he backed close to Jack and Angelica who had finally stopped fighting and Jack pulled Jason between them.

"Attention, you mutinous dogs!" Blackbeard barked and everyone fell silent. "Let it be known that from now on I want totally loyalty on this ship!" He snarled. "So pay good attention!"

He turned to the side then and shouted at the gunner. "Bring her about!" The ship turned quickly to face the rowing man and Jason looked up at Jack.

"Is this whole ship-rigged?" He asked nervously and Jack didn't respond, but he gripped Jason's shoulder all the same. Angelica moved away to plead to her father.

"Why do you do this!?"

"Mutiny. Our laws be clear."

"Our laws allow the captain to show leniency." She hissed back and Blackbeard gave her a look of indifference.

"I have given this man a chance to determine his fate, a gift not afforded to all." He stated and then looked at Jason. "Come here."

"Aye, sir." Jason said, but he looked anything but happy to be doing so. Jack followed and stood behind him as Angelica came to stand near him. The four of them stood at the bow. Kyra and Robbie stood where they could see, but Kyra was biting her lip nervously. Phillip came up and Blackbeard turned to him.

"Oh, you now? Chance to show the worth of your prayers. Pray he be delivered from…evil?" Blackbeard offered and Phillip gulped, turning his gaze back to the cook. Finally the ship made a direct line to the longboat. "Course made!" Blackbeard shouted and Phillip panicked.

"Stop. Give that man a chance. Give yourself a…" But Phillip's words were cut short as Blackbeard raised his sword. Suddenly, fire sprung from the sides of the ship's front blazed across the water, directly hitting the small longboat in its path. The cook's screams filled the air and Angelica turned her face to bury it into Jack's shoulder. He hooked an arm around her, keeping Jason under one hand. Jason could only gape wordlessly as the flames engulfed the poor man. Kyra was hiding her face into Robbie's shirt unable to look anymore, but Jason found himself unable to look away from the gruesome scene.

"You know when I feel closest to our Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed." Blackbeard remarked to Phillip who frowned.

"And I see it revealed when in times of hardship and tragedy, kindness and compassion are shown to those who need."

"Perhaps you should pray for him to be unharmed, yes?"

"Please, there's still hope…"

"Again!" Blackbeard shouted over Phillip and again the fire was unleashed. Jason jumped this time and Jack pulled him back into his chest while Angelica turned to wrap her arms around him. Jason trembled a bit and blocked his vision from the flames by hiding into Angelica.

"Let that be the final lesson!" He snarled at the crew and then pointed at Jack and Jason. "You two in my cabin." With the Gunner and Bo'sun both hauling them towards the cabin there was little room for argument.

* * *

Jason was thrust forward away from Jack and towards a chair near Blackbeard's desk while Jack was shoved against a beam, his shirt tacked to it by a dagger.

"Sit, boy." Blackbeard stated and Jason sat, though he eyed the fearsome pirate warily. Jack frowned at the command that Blackbeard gave.

"I actually have no interest in the Fountain whatsoever so, if your blackheart is set, you may drop me and _my _son anywhere you like." Jack told Blackbeard who was getting something from his cabinet. Jason stirred in his seat.

"Preferably an island with people." He offered and Jack rolled his eyes.

"That will be all Quartermaster." Blackbeard said without looking at the two behind him. The man grunted in response and giving Jack and Jason both dirty looks he left.

"Your words surround you like a fog and make you hard to see." Blackbeard turned to face them then and Jason blinked.

"And what of you the mighty Blackbeard?" Jack asked and both Jason and Blackbeard looked at him. "Beheaded they say. Still, your body swam three times around your ship and then climbed back onboard. And here you are, running scared." Blackbeard walked up slowly as Jack spoke and when he was finished, Blackbeard stopped walking and gave Jack a look.

"Scared." He growled testing to see if that word really came from the pirate. Jason's eyes widened, wondering what his father was doing taunting the murdering pirate.

"To the Fountain." Jack continued and gave his son a questioning look.

'Are you mad?' The boy mouthed and Jack rolled his eyes.

"The Quartermaster sees things before they happen." Blackbeard murmured gaining Jason's attention again. Jack meanwhile, was trying to get free of the dagger that held him pinned to the beam. "He has foreseen my death and so the fates have spoken." He walked to his desk and sat down across from Jason who was torn between watching his father and watching the man behind the desk. "The threads of destiny woven."

"You have a ridiculously high regard for fate, mate." Jack said conversationally, while still attempting to free himself. Jason had his eyes on Blackbeard now, who was messing with something on his desk.

"And you?" Blackbeard questioned.

"Me?" Jack asked and then arched an eyebrow. "I'm skeptical of predicting any future…which includes me."

"It'd be foolish to battle fate, but I'd be tempted to cheat it. I will reach the Fountain. You will lead me." Blackbeard spoke eyes on the object in his hands. Jason was trying to see what it was, never seeing Jack free himself and walk towards the desk. "That knife will serve you better than the mutiny you devised." Jason jumped and turned to see Jack there knife poised in his hand.

"Mutiny served me well." Jack responded. "It gained me an audience with you."

"Oh?" Blackbeard stated.

"Aye." Jack grinned and saw that Jason still looked startled. He shooed at the boy and Jason scowled, moving his chair back. Jack walked up to the desk and he took the knife stabbing it into the wood of the captain's desk. "To warn you. Regarding your first mate, who pretends to be persons she's not." Jason groaned quietly.

"Do tell." Blackbeard said actually looking interested and Jack grinned. Jason did not share his father's happiness. In fact Jason was sure that Jack was walking a thin line talking about Blackbeard's daughter…his mother.

"She's not your daughter." Jack stated and Jason groaned quietly.

"Dad…" Jack ignored his quiet protest.

"You dare to speak thusly of my flesh and blood?" Blackbeard asked and then pointed at Jason. "The mother of that child?" Jack's eyes flickered to Jason and Jack's expression faltered between anger and something that Jason couldn't place.

"Sir, the woman is consummate in the art of deception. As for being the boy's mother…that remains to be seen."

"Dad!" Jason hissed and Jack continued to ignore him.

"But he is mine I know." Jack added and Blackbeard's eyebrows rose. "I also know about Angelica's deceptive ways. As I was the one who unwittingly set her on her wicked path. Though I cannot claim credit for her existing abundance of natural talent." Jason sat up straighter in his seat as he spotted what Blackbeard had in his hands. It was a miniature Jack. Kyra's words came bounding back to him. _You're grandfather dabbles in black magic._

"Angelica," Blackbeard breathed and inhaled sharply. "My beloved daughter, the one true thing I have done in this life, and you claim to be the one who corrupted her? It should not surprise me as much, for there sits the factor of your story." He nodded at Jason who jumped at being addressed.

"Sir," Jack said holding back irritation at the fact that Blackbeard was too interested in Jason. "What she is is pure evil. More to be feared than a wild beast. Hungry wild beast with gnashing teeth." Jason was now covering his face to keep from laughing aloud at his father's description of his mother."Vengeful, hungry from hell beast-"

"Father?" Angelica called and everyone turned to her.

"Sweetness!" Jack said grinning as innocently as he could muster. Jason however was snickering in his seat and earned a glare from his father. "Oh, shut it, boy." He snapped and Jason snickered harder. Suddenly Jack gasped, lurching forward and he clutched at his chest. Alarmed, Jason looked at Blackbeard and gaped as the man drove a knife point into the chest of the Jack doll exactly in the spot that Jack was clutching at now.

"Tell him to stop!" Jason hissed at Angelica, but she only cast him a sympathetic glance and Jason realized that she wouldn't do a thing.

"No, need to hurt him, Father."Angelica murmured. "He will help us. Won't you, Jack?" Jack didn't respond, still trying to breathe properly.

"You see?" Blackbeard drawled. "Even now she attends to your welfare, giving lie to the claims you make of her." He made the knife wiggle a bit cutting into Jack's skin and Jason winced at the pain that reflected off his father's face. Finally Blackbeard jerked the knife out and Jack fell back against the beam with a gasp. Jason ran over to him and Jack put a hand on him.

"I'm…alright…lad…." Jack gasped and then he drew back his shirt to reveal a trident etched into his skin.

"Dad…" Jason murmured and Jack put a hand on Jason again as the boy hugged him.

"You will lead us to the Fountain. Yes?" Angelica asked and Jason frowned at her. She knew that Blackbeard would never harm Jason, therefore had no reason to care for Jack.

"Put another way." Blackbeard murmured and Jason turned to glare at the man only to see him holding the Jack doll towards a candle.

"No…" Jason murmured.

"If I don't make it to the Fountain in time," Blackbeard drawled and he held the doll over the fire and Jack made a choked sound holding his head now. "…Neither will you."

"I'll have a wee look-see at those charts straight away then, shall I?" Jack groaned and Jason frowned at the murderous pirate.

"Come along." Angelica said gently to Jason who looked ready to attack the captain.

"Dad, are you okay?" Jason asked and Jack smiled grimly.

"Go on, lad. I won't be long." Angelica reached out and placed a hand on Jason. Angry, he jerked from under her touch and stalked out of the room with her trailing behind him. She shut the door behind her and Jason kept walking.

"Jason, wait!" Angelica said catching him before he could get to far ahead of her. "Please."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Jason demanded and Angelica sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But Jack would not have helped us either way. You know this."

"Yeah, well I don't care what happens to that-"

"He does not mean to do these things. he cares for me and he will learn to care for you."

"Don't make excuses for him! He's blackmailing my father!" Jason snapped.

"You don't understand."

"I share the same blood that's in him. I won't be like him."

"I know." Angelica whispered. "I know, my love. And you won't." Jason sighed and let her hug him. "You won't be."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. You are too much like your father to be anything else." Jason smiled and she kissed his temple.

"I love you, mi corazon."

"I love you too, mum."

"By the way, um, what is my real name?" Jason asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted the answer. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Sparrow. I only told your father it wasn't to rile him up." Angelica placed her hands on Jason's face. "Jason Edward Sparrow. Unless you decide to change it to Teach."

"Mum…" Jason trailed off and she sighed.

"I've missed so much of your life."

"So has Dad." He remarked quietly. "I don't know what to do."

"When this is over, will you think of coming with me?"

"Why can't you come with us?"

"Jack and I…"

"…Are still in love. Trust me I know." Jason looked at her. "I've been around people that act like you two bickering and all that and I've seen the way you look at one another. You still love him."

"I do not." Angelica pouted, acting like Jason knew his father would if asked the same question.

"Sure you don't." Jason teased and he went below deck. Angelica huffed and followed him.

"Jason?" He paused halfway down and Angelica put a hand to his shoulder, making him turn around.

"Yeah?"

"You know that I would never hurt you, don't you?" She asked and Jason nodded, his eyes softening.

"I know. I just wish you didn't take _his_ side." The boy said, frowning a bit. Angelica lifted a hand and smoothed the frown from his face.

"Would you not do anything for your father?" She asked and for once Jason had no retort for that.

* * *

Kyra barely managed to hold in her sobs before she reached the far corner of the lower decks, scrapping her knees on the wood. Her shoulder length, now wavy, red hair was hiding her face, having been pulled from the braid that had held it back. She felt weak and stupid for crying over something so petty, but at the same time, she had needed to let it out ever since Jason told her about her own father.

To her it wasn't fair that he had left her and was now a privateer in the King's army. She would have gladly followed him, if only he had asked. But instead, she had been left to suffer and only through the kindness of Angelica was spared the fate of the rest of the Pearl's crew, including Jack the monkey. Tears fell from her eyes, wetting her knees as she pressed her legs closer to her. Fate it seemed was against her.

"Kyra?" Someone called, but she was far too along in sobbing to wonder who it was or answer. "Kyra?" The voice grew closer and she hiccupped as booted feet appeared before her. Looking up from the scruffy footwear she saw that it was Robbie. He instantly crouched in front of her at the sight of the tears that rolled from her light blue eyes.

"You've held that in a while, haven't you?" She didn't answer, but Robbie could sense that she wanted someone to listen to her. "Tell me." He urged her and without hesitation took one of her hands gently. "Tell me about what happened that night." She met his eyes again, her usual suspicion creeping up, but the genuine look of concern and something that reminded her of love, reflected in his eyes made her final decision.

"It was just a normal night…Warm breeze, the sound of the sea, and the dying light of the sun…"

Much later when the story had been finished, Robbie cradled her as she cried again, fresh tears coming from her torn feelings about her father. She was both happy and angry and those never mix well. Robbie could sympathize having never loved his own father. His father was a man who did whatever he wanted without much thought at all. He used to be a slave trader until an unfortunate accident happened.

At least that was the story that was told. Robbie had his suspicions about why his father had really stopped the business. However, he never asked nor did he ask how the man survived being in the sea for two whole weeks without water or food and looking as if Hell itself had spat him back up. Robbie, though he didn't care for his father at all, did wonder where the man had run off too. Robbie looked down at Kyra who was finally calming down and he stroked her arm.

"Kyra?" He whispered.

"Yes?" She answered back, letting Robbie hold her.

"Do…Never mind it's silly to ask."

"What?" Kyra asked, wiggling her way out of his embrace to face him. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering since you said you've been to a few places…."

"Yes?"

"Well, have you ever heard of a man named Wendell Valstrom?" Kyra shook her head.

"No. Why?"

"I just wondered…See he's my father and the last I heard of him he was out looking for someone. I don't really want to find him, but he is my father…"

"I understand." She said and then shook her head. "Well, I've never heard of him."

"Actually," Robbie paused and Kyra saw him frown. "He actually has another name."

"Two names?"

"Aye." Robbie scowled. "He didn't want my mother and me to find him whenever he went out slave hunting." Kyra frowned.

"What was his other name?"

"Walter Donovan."

* * *

Jack found Angelica standing over Jason as the boy slept and he gave a small smile. He entered the room that she had made up for Jason and wrapped his arms around her waist, scaring her a bit.

"Hullo, love." He whispered in her ear. "You deplorable wench."

"Shush, you'll wake our son." Jack looked over her shoulder at the snoring boy and shook his head.

"I would not worry over that. It's what he does when he sleeps that you should be aware of." Angelica pulled from his arms and turned to look at him alarm.

"What do you mean?"

"He sleep walks."

"Oh, dios mio." She murmured and Jack nodded.

"That's not all, love. Seems that you leaving him left an impression."

"Jack, what are you accusing me of now?"

"Nothing. Just that the boy talks in his sleep murmuring the same lines, in Spanish I might add, over and over. 'I don't want to be alone'." Jack told her and she bit her lip. Jack could see the jab was effectively working and groaned internally.

"He's fine, love. Actually," Jack paused, looking saddened. "I don't even know if he does it anymore." Angelica heard the sad note in his voice and turned to him.

"Jack, we've both missed out on raising our son." She murmured. "I want the chance to get to be his mother." Jack was internally torn. As much as he wanted to shove her away and keep Jason to himself, he knew the boy would never let it go if that happened. Jason needed his mother and as much as he hated to admit it, Angelica needed her son. Jack, however, had no intention of letting her take the boy. Perhaps, there could be a chance for them to get along with one another. At least for the boy's sake if nothing more.

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun... Did anyone catch that? What could this possibly mean for our favorite pirates? _

_Yes, this chapter's name has a bit of a double reference. One to the fact that we now know Jason's whole name and then two to the name that I'm pretty sure no one expected to come up again! _

_Please review! It's so awesome to see how many people love this story! See ya at the next chap! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Surprised? I know I am! I wasn't sure I'd have this chapter ready yet but here it is! Sorry for the lack of Jason but he will be in the next one! **

**Okay, honestly how many of you saw the Donovan coming? Or was even expecting it? I bet most of you thought Teague had killed him, yes?**

* * *

**MysteryGirl7Freak: You have to wait and see ;)**

**KesseGirl1: I hope that this is quick enough :) Thank you, I'm glad that you like it so much!**

**Rooivalk253: Maybe...They have to stop arguing so much first! Yes, I do plan on doing a sequel!**

**SellTheeSoul4Bacon: Really? Haha, I think I like chapter 4 the best! **

**The Reckless Loser: Thx! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Guest: This one has some romance in it! Hope you like it! **

**WolfPirate: I'm glad you like the story. Here is the answer to your question. At first I didn't want to do that, but it helps tie Donovan into the story even if it's just a brief mention and it sets up the next story I plan on doing. So, yeah it's kind of awful, but if I hadn't then no one would know he was out and about! **

**Shadow knight1121: I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I'm sure that everyone is going 'what?' haha. **

**Superfan44: Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

* * *

(~Chapter Nine: The Dance of Seduction~)

Kyra shifted in her hammock, unable to close her eyes. _Donovan._ Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be the psychotic maniac that had kidnapped Jason? It made her uneasy to know that he was still alive, somewhere looking for Jack and Jason. Kyra debated in telling Jack what she had learned, but feared that he would not believe her. Or worse, he'd try to find Donovan and something might happen. Robbie worried her too. Not that she thought he would do anything. He was definitely not a nutcase like his father, but the fact that he was Donovan's son…. Kyra would not be telling Jack that part. She knew how he might take this new development and she was most definitely not going to tell Jason either. He did not need the added stress and she could only imagine what Teague would be like. She shuddered at this and tried to fall asleep, but it was no use.

Sliding out of her hammock with a practiced ease, she tip-toed away from the sleeping crewmen and headed for the stairs.

"Lass?" Kyra heard Jack's voice and she turned to see him sitting in his hammock, pulling his boots on. He looked as if he had just gone to bed and she flinched.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked softly and he shook his head.

"No, I just went to bed meself. The lad was talking in his sleep again." Kyra resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that. She had never liked that Jason talked in his sleep, depriving her of sleep.

"I couldn't sleep." She told him and he nodded. She waited a moment and then spoke again. "Actually…I wanted to talk to you." Jack blinked away the sleep that tried to overcome and he stood, indicating up the steps. She nodded and walked up them and his steady footfalls followed her. They reached the upper deck and making sure that no one could see them, drifted over to a side railing.

Jack sat with his back to the side of the ship and Kyra sat beside him, tugging her coat closer. Jack shifted and turned to her curious as to what she wanted.

"I…I'm not sure how to tell you." She admitted and Jack arched an eyebrow, hiding the worry that bubbled there. She wasn't his child, but he had been around her as long as Jason to care for her like she was.

"Try." Jack murmured and she sighed.

"You have to promise not to tell Jason."

"Why?"

"Just promise me you won't. I don't think you will anyway." She said and Jack's brow furrowed.

"What is this big secret you're hiding?"

"Okay, look, um, now don't get mad. See I was talking to Robbie, now it's not his fault mind you, he didn't know-"

"Lass." Jack interrupted looking slightly confused. "Calm down and slowly tell me what you need to tell me. I swear not to say a word until you are finished, savvy?"

"Okay." Kyra said and she sucked in a breath before letting it out slowly. "I was talking to Robbie earlier. He was telling me about his own father, because I was…upset about mine." Jack nodded in understanding and thankfully did not press the matter. "Anyway, he was telling me that his father used to be a slave trader and," Jack stiffened at that and Kyra only paused a moment. "And then he told me what his father's name was. his name is Wendell Valstrom. Or sometimes goes by another name….Walter Donovan." Jack hissed at the name, his eyes darkening and Kyra bit her lip. "Jack, Robbie doesn't know where he is and he's not looking for him. But, Jack, he said that the last time he saw him he had been found floating in the sea…" Jack's temper flared, but he glanced at how worried Kyra was and started to calm himself.

"Are you certain, lass?"

"Yes." She whispered. "At first I thought I had heard wrong….but it scares me to think that he's out there somewhere." Jack nodded and tucked an arm around her shoulders lightly.

"Don't worry, he won't get anywhere near my son again. You can be sure of that." She nodded and watched Jack as he looked up at the sky, processing all she said.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Didn't you used to know him?"

"Aye. But as far as I knew that was his name. Unless he changed it for the boy only. Not really sure which one is the real name." Kyra shivered in fear and Jack gave her a comforting squeeze.

"It'll be alright, lass." Kyra could only nod and slowly she started to drift off to sleep, glad that her mind was put at ease for now. Yawning, she blinked and Jack started, looking down at her.

"Go get some sleep." He told her quietly. "Don't want to get into trouble with you-know-who." Kyra giggled a bit and nodded.

"Goodnight, Jack, and thank you for listening."

"Night, lass." As she disappeared down the stairs Jack went back to contemplating what Kyra had told him. "Bugger." He cursed and then stood. He'd have to put those thoughts aside for now. It was time to get some information.

* * *

Jack made sure that everything was in place before he sat on top of the cannon, relaxing his posture and waited for Angelica from coming up and seeing what he was up too. Behind him sitting on the upper deck steps was Scrum. Jack had persuaded him to come up on deck to help enchant Angelica and he readily agreed to play his guitar.

Angelica came up from the lower decks, after watching her son for a few minutes and as she did soft sounds of a guitar reached her ears. She spotted Jack sitting none too casually on the cannon and grew suspicious.

"Hola…" He greeted and the word sounded foreign coming from Jack, though Angelica knew he could speak some of the language. "Come." He said and pulled out a bottle of wine from the cannon as she stepped up to him. "Little drink?"

"Wine, music, candlelight." Angelica spoke, trying not to look Jack in the eye as he strode towards her. "I think we've traveled down this road before, Jack."

"Yes, we have." He admitted and tossed her a cup. She caught it effortlessly and eyed Jack. "I remember it well." _Yeah, right, _Angelica thought as she stared at the pirate in front of her, the one who stole her heart years ago. "Winding, twisting, and turning, gyrating, writhing…incessant writhing…" Jack murmured as he poured them both glasses of wine. Yes, she remembered that night and the morning after…

_She danced to the music her hips swaying enticingly. Jack grinned wider but didn't move from his seat. She twirled alone for a few minutes and then the music changed. With a mischievous smile she came back to him._

_"Dance with me, Jack." She pulled him up from his seat. He smiled at her his eyes dancing in the firelight. They were young and she was younger but that didn't matter. _

_"You are beautiful." Jack murmured and Angelica shook her head._

_"Don't ruin the moment, Jack." He frowned at her._

_"That was a compliment, love."_

_"Maybe, but I am not so easily won." She winked at him and Jack arched an eyebrow._

_"Oh?" she laughed with a light musical tone. Then she danced in time to the music and allowed Jack to lead her. They danced and drank for many hours. _

_The next morning…_

_Jack slept with his arm across Angelica's chest his mouth open in a light snore. Angelica opened her eyes with a snap. She felt the weight of something on her chest and looked over to see Jack with his head back and snoring._

_"Oh my god!" She shoved Jack off her and he hit the floor with a thud. She looked down and covered herself with the sheet. Jack glared up at the bed. _

_"Bloody hell, woman!" _

_"Shut up!" She hissed eyeing the door to her chamber. She ran her hands through her long brown hair._

_"Why are we whispering?" Jack asked peering over the side of the bed. He spotted the sheet wrapped tightly around her chest and Jack's eyes widened._

_"Did we? Did I?" Angelica shook her head, having no remembrance of what exactly went on last night, but she was certain that she'd remember if they did…something._

_"No, I should hope not!"She then gasped as voices were heard outside her door. "You have to get out!" Jack frowned and then he scrambled up as Angelica smacked him with a pillow. _

_"Get out! Get out now!" Jack ran towards the window and started out the window. _

_"Shall I see you again?"_

_"Perhaps, now leave!" He gave her a bow, which was hard to do halfway out a window, and disappeared. Never realizing what he was really leaving behind..._

"You recall St. Dominique?" He asked her softly, bringing her from her thoughts. Angelica resisted an eye roll.

"La Martinique. I tried to kill you in St. Dominique." She responded sipping from the wine.

"Either or." Jack commented.

"Do you know why?" She asked, and Jack paused.

"Why what, love?"

"Why I tried to kill you?"

"I assumed because I hadn't come by for a long time."

"Three months, Jack." Angelica told him, turning a bit and placing a hand on her stomach. Jack's eyes widened.

"No wonder ya tried to kill me." Jack stated and he remembered her angry expression that night.

_"I'll kill you for this!" Angelica cocked the pistol and Jack gulped._

_"What exactly did I do, love? If I remember correctly you weren't very angry when I saw you last."_

_"That was before!"_

_"Before what?"_

_"Before I-I, oh forget it!" She took aim and Jack dodged a bullet before leaping out the tavern window. As Jack sprinted across the rooftops Angelica let the tears that had filled her eyes spilled over and placed a hand on her stomach where she was sure something was growing. _

_"For getting me pregnant."_

Jack tried not to dwell on the past too much and cleared his throat , pouring more wine into Angelica's cup when it was clear that she hadn't drank that much of the first pour.

"Hardly appropriate for a First Mate." She murmured and Jack grinned.

"Was I the first? I've often wondered."

"Jack, if you hadn't been, then Jason would have a different father." Jack coughed uncomfortably with that thought. "You can be so charming when you want something, Jack. The trick is finding out what."

"Alright, you caught me love." Jack admitted and he drained his wine quickly and Angelica did the same, mainly because she wanted to brace herself for whatever Jack was about to tell her. He held out a hand to her after a swift hand moment at Scum and Angelica eyed him.

"Dance with me, love?" Jack asked and Angelica took his hand slowly. Scrum grinned and began to play something that bordered on a Spanish tune and Jack lead her to the middle of the deck. He had no worries about Blackbeard walking out of his cabin any time soon.

"The truth, then, is it?"

"The truth would be nice." Angelica responded and Jack grinned.

"Blackbeard has served his purpose. You and I can go to the Fountain, together, where we shall bathe one another in equal share of fame and other assorted debaucheries."

"And our son?"

"Oh, yes, him too." Angelica rolled her eyes and Jack muttered under his breath.

"And I'll tell you the ritual of the Fountain." She told him.

"Yes. The profane ritual." With a quick movement he twisted her around and let her roll down his arm where she stopped on the ground, one hand still in Jack's. Angelica sucked in a breath.

"Can I trust you, Jack?" She asked tugging him down gently. "I need you on my side."

"Oh, my dearest Angelica." Jack murmured as he lowered himself above her as she lay flat on her back. "You and I are as thick as thieves, love. Tell me the rules." He breathed and Angelica gently stroked his face. Neither one could deny that they still felt the attraction between them.

"Water from the Fountain of Youth." She said and then rolled them so that she was now on top. Jack's eyes widened a bit and then darkened with passion. "The shimmering tear of a mermaid." She stroked his face as she spoke and Jack's eyes rolled back in his head. She almost giggled at him, but could not deny that she had waited a long time to finally have him back. "The silver chalices of Ponce de Leon."

"Uh-huh…" Jack groaned as she nuzzled his cheek with her nose, skimming the skin lightly. Jack felt a shiver of pleasure down his spine and Angelica could feel the effect she had on him.

"With these items…" She whispered and Jack gave another groan as she whispered in his ear.

"Yes." She sat back up slowly as she spoke, straddling his waist.

"With these items, you may take all the years of life from another, Jack." He sat up abruptly, keeping her in his lap as he did so.

"Eh?"

"You know what that means. We cannot go alone, you and I and our son. The ritual requires a victim."

"That is unfortunate."

"Yes, it is." Jack laid back down with Angelica still sitting on him and sighed.

"I find my desire for the Fountain greatly lessened."

"But there is something on board you do want." Angelica murmured, her lips hovering above his own.

"Yes, I do." Jack whispered slowly, but Angelica pulled back.

"Sorry, Jack, you'll have to earn your way back into my bed." Jack groaned and she did laugh this time, pressing a kiss along his jaw. "I have my pride you know."

"Aye, but what else is there that I'd want?" He asked and she smiled secretly.

"Come with me." She rolled off of him and Jack stood pulling her up with him. Taking his hand, she pulled him towards Blackbeard's cabin with Scrum waving to them.

"Thanks, mate." Jack offered and Scrum grinned.

"No, problem Captain Sparrow." Jack turned and Scrum remembered something. "Oh, by the way tell your lad, I'll pay 'em when I get the chance, eh?" Jack's eye brows shot up and Scrum chuckled.

"He's a regular little devil at cards." Jack grinned and he and Angelica continued walking.

"You taught our son, Poker?" She hissed at him once they left the deck. Jack held his hands up.

"I had nothing to do with it, darling. He was doing it long before I found him." She huffed and stalked inside, tugging harder than necessary on his hand.

Taking a set of keys out, she went to a cabinet way in the back and unlocked it swiftly. Jack stood behind her, curious as to what she was doing.

"What about Blackbeard?" He asked nervously, glancing around as if to see the Voodoo Pirate.

"He's in the chart room. We'll have to be quick." She said over her shoulder. Then she thrust the doors open wider. Jack frowned and moved right up behind her to see what she was showing. His eyes widened. Many large bottles were in the cabinet and each one had a tiny ship, inside. Some of them were on large rocking waves, others were still firing cannons and that made Jack nervous. It was magic.

"He keeps each ship as a prize." She whispered to him. "You help me, and I promise you your pick. Though I think I know the one you will choose." Jack had found it. There in the last bottle on the first shelf sat his beloved Pearl in glass. A mini storm was brewing inside the bottle and Jack leaned closer to inspect his ship.

"The Black Pearl in a bottle? Why is the Black Pearl in a bottle?" Jack frowned. Barbossa had told him it sank! Something moving caught his attention and he squinted at the bottle only to fly back with a yelp. "He's even more annoying in miniature."

"Do we have a deal, Jack?"

"Angelica, I know you. You are not going to steal the life of some innocent man."

"What about the one-legged man?" She asked and then closed the doors to the cabinet. "I need years, Jack. Not for me. For my father." Jack only eyed her. "I am truly the daughter of Blackbeard."

"You've fallen your own con, love." He said after a breath and she shook her head.

"No, he is my father. His blood is in our son."

"Don't, say that." Jack snapped. "That boy is not related to that murdering pirate."

"Yes, he is. The lies I told you were not lies." Jack held up his hands.

"You lied to me by telling me the truth?"

"That's very good. May I use that?" Angelica rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you will anyways."

"Of course I will. The boy picked up your conniving ways."

"Did he?"

"Mmhm."

"Tell me something Jack. Do you care for him? Really?"

"Aye. I do. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I want him, Jack. I want to take him with me."

"No."

"Jack, he's mine too."

"This is not under discussion, love. However, you may accompany us for a short time."

"You'd offer me that?"

"You are the boy's mother, love. 'Sides he'd hate me if I didn't let you see him once and a while." She almost smiled walking over to her father's desk. She gently lifted the Jack doll. "So will you not give up this quest?"

"I want a father, Jack. I haven't had one."

"You have a son." Jack tried to reason with her. "Who hasn't had a mother." She looked away from him and Jack moved towards her. "Angelica, your father, Blackbeard…he is evil, and will kill you given the chance. He's already threatened our son. He cannot be saved."

"And who are you to set the limits on redemption?" She asked, hiding the Jack doll behind her back. "You stole years from my life, Jack. You owe me."

"Owe you? Is our son what I owe you?"

"Part of it, yes. You are the reason I had to give him up!"

"And you are en route to getting yourself killed and I am not inclined to stand by and watch." He said running his hands down her arms. "Nor will I stand and watch him corrupt our son."

"White Cap Bay!" A man shouted and a bell rang loudly.

"All hands on deck!" Blackbeard shouted. "Set to the long boats!" Jack and Angelica scrambled out of the room and she tucked the doll back onto the desk for later use.

* * *

Kyra sat up at the bell and groaned. _I just went to sleep!_ Rolling out of the hammock she looked towards Jason's door to see him jerking his boots on as he stumbled to get out of the doorway. Both of them locked gazes and mouthed the same word. 'Mermaids'.

Robbie met them at the foot of the stairs and they headed up into the fray each one curious as to what a mermaid looked like.

"Alright men!" Blackbeard shouted over everyone's murmuring and the deck went silent. Jack found his son among the crew and went to stand near him as Angelica slipped up to Blackbeard. "Now mermaid catching is not for the faint-hearted! That's why we need volunteers to be used as bait." The crew gulped and shifted non of them wanting to be the mermaid's dinner. Jason looked questionably at Jack.

"I thought mermaids were lovely?"

"Yes, they are lad…until they want to rip ya skin off." Jason paled as did Robbie and both of them gulped nervously.

"Master Scrum?"

"Aye, sir?" The man answered nervously. "You'll do nicely as a lovely singing voice to attract the mermaids." The man's eyes widened, but he complied accompanying some more men into a long boat along with the Gunner. Most of the people that Blackbeard made go into the 'bait boats', were ones that had spoken out against him and one of those boats held Phillip.

"Boys!" Blackbeard shouted at Jason and Robbie. "Show these men how to catch a mermaid." Angelica gasped and immediately turned to her father.

"Father, please! They are only children."

"Nonsense, they are strapping young men. It'll do them good." Jack glared at Blackbeard wanting noting more than to kill the man right on the spot. However, he did want to grin smugly at Angelica. And you wanted to protect that maniac?

"And you lass shall come ashore with the rest of us." He offered to Kyra who gave Robbie and Jason a glance. She honestly wished she could change places with either one of them. I'd rather swim with the killer mermaids than stand by that crazy pirate! Once he got everyone where he wanted he shooed them off into the boats. It was time to catch a mermaid.

The row to the island was silent, most everyone in the boat thinking of something else. Except Angelica and Jack who's thoughts were solely on Jason. The rest of them had other things to think of. Kyra thought of Jason too, but she was anxious that something would happen to Robbie. In the short time she had gotten to know him, he had become her world. Saving her from being friendless and ultimately becoming the only one she'd ever share her feelings with. She had never felt that way about anyone before and she wondered briefly what that meant.

Jack sat sullenly in the boat, glancing at Angelica out of the corner of his eye. She met his gaze each time he did with a worried look of her own, but not once did she question her father's decision other than what was said on the ship before they left. That was what made Jack angry. Is so blind to see that Blackbeard is not who she thinks he is?!

Angelica shifted in her seat wishing Jack would stop sending her awful looks. How was she to know that this would happen? Surely her father knew what he was doing. Right? She hoped so. As far as she knew Blackbeard did not have a problem with Jason. Maybe, she finally decided, it was a test. Yes, a test to prove himself. That was it. It was all a misunderstanding.

* * *

"Lay them out flat!" Blackbeard called out to those who held the nets. "No tangles. Make 'em look pretty for our dainty guests." He turned to Angelica as men walked around them on the small dock on the island. "We are going to need light. Lots of light." She nodded in agreement, though stiffly. She did not approve of her son sitting out there for a mermaid to eat. Jack didn't like it either and grumbled under his breath, casting looks at the long boat in which he sat. Kyra made sure to stay near Jack and Angelica, she took glancing at the boats.

"Come!" Blackbeard commanded and all three followed him. A few members of the crew followed too, holding torches to see by.

"Why do we need the light?" Kyra asked Jack and he looked down at her.

"They like it." He murmured and she said nothing else. They traveled up the many, many stairs of the old lighthouse and finally came to the top. Kyra grabbed Jack's sleeve and he looked at her again.

"Be glad that he isn't up here." She whispered and he got a knowing look.

"Aye, good one lass."

"What?" Angelica asked.

"Jason's scared of heights." Angelica looked at Jack who shrugged.

"He didn't get it from me." He responded.

"Smell that?" One of Blackbeard's mean asked and they turned their attention to him. "Whale oil. Stuff burns like a miracle from God."

"It's a good thing, Phillip didn't hear that." Kyra murmured and Jack had to suppress a laugh.

"Can you make it work?" Blackbeard drawled, in no mood for dallying.

"Made by the English. Let's not get our hopes up." the man responded and Jack went over to look at the large glass oval that projected the light. That was, until Blackbeard shooed him way with a look and the fact that he pointed his torch at him. Kyra followed Angelica as she went to stand near Jack. She wasn't sure whether they minded her there or not, so she just watched them, listening in behind a pillar.

"The old moon in the arms of the new one." Angelica murmured. "First of the Summer. Perfect for hunting a mermaid's tear." Jack turned to her.

"Do you see now? Look at what's he done. Sent our son to await his death." Jack hissed lowly and Angelica faltered.

"I'm sure that he does not mean to let something happen to him. He must know that Jason will survive."

"How may I ask?" Jack snapped. "How does he know this? I trust in my son's ability to live, but how can he say the same?" She had no answer and as the light was finally lit, they were forced to watch as the large beam of light filtered down towards the long boats.

* * *

_So what do you think? I love that you guys review so fast! It makes me happy!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chap! :)**

**WolfPirate: Aww thank you! I'm so glad you like this story! **

**Rooivalk253: Thx so much! I'm so glad!**

**KesseGirl1: Really? Mine is the first one. I think I'll always love the first one. **

**Superfan44: You suspect right my friend. Hope you enjoy!**

**Shadow knight1121: Thx! I wasn't sure if everyone would like my takes on those or not.**

* * *

(~Chapter 10: Attack of the Mermaids~)

Jason, Robbie, Scrum, Phillip, Charles (A friend of Scrum's), and a few others sat in the long-boat in silence none of them risking speaking in the darkness. Jason was not sure why Blackbeard had ordered him into the longboat, but somehow he doubted that was meant to be a good thing.

"Were doomed." Charles intoned and Robbie and Jason looked over at him. "They be drawn to man-made light."

"Sharks?" Robbie offered, but Charles shook his head.

"Worse than sharks, boy. They'll be mermaids upon us within the hour, you mark my words. And we're the bait." Robbie shared a look with Jason and gulped. Phillip caught their eye and looked just as terrified as the rest of them felt. A sailor by the name of Marcus, leaned over Jason to speak then.

"I heard it said the kiss from a mermaid protects a sailor from drowning." He stated and Charles frowned.

"Don't be a fool. Mermaids are all female, son, and lovely as a dream from heaven."

"Captain Sparrow says that they'll rip you're skin off." Robbie stated and Charles nodded.

"Right he is. See when it comes time to churn the butter, so to speak, they snatch a sailor out of a boat or off the deck of a ship, have their way, and then the sailors are pulled down to the bottom and drowned and eaten."

"Or, sometimes, the other way around." Scrum spoke and everyone gave him an odd look.

"Sing." Gunner snapped and everyone jumped. He was glaring at Scrum.

"What?" Scrum asked and Gunner rolled his eyes.

"They like to 'ear singing." After exchanging looks with Jason, he began to sing lowly.

_"My name is Maria_

_A merchant's daughter fair…"_

"Louder!" Gunner snapped and Scrum jumped.

_"And I have left my parents_

_And 3000 pounds a year_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid"_

Gunner cocked his pistol and Scrum through a desperate look at every one in the boat. Sighing they all began to join in.

_"I distain all glittering gold._

_And there is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold."_

On and on it went for a long hour and most everyone had drifted far off key. Gunner, even, had his head drooping a bit. As nothing happened, Jason began to suspect that Blackbeard had been misinformed about the mermaids. He looked out at the water and then gaped as something moved along the surface. Jason elbowed Robbie who turned to see what held Jason's attention. They both watched the water rippling and then looked at one another.

"What was that?" He whispered and Jason shook his head.

"No, idea." That caught everyone's attention and they flew to the side of the boat to see. Robbie eyed the water, before turning and gawking at something behind Jason.

"Don't move." He hissed, but Jason did slowly only to gasp in surprise. A lovely blond mermaid leaned against the side of the boat, her elbows resting on the ledge. She blinked at them slowly, giving a ghost of a smile. She was beautiful.

"Lord save me." Scrum muttered and Phillip blinked. The rest of the crew shifted and gasped and Charles stood up to stab her. she fled from the side of the boat, looking at them with wide innocent eyes and Robbie watched Jason move closer to the side of the boat, transfixed by the beautiful girl.

"You'll scare her off!" Scrum shouted and he shoved the man back in his seat.

"Aye and good riddance!" Charles snapped, while Scrum glared at him. Scrum moved over until he sat as close to the edge of the boat as he could with Jason right beside him.

"Can you talk?" Scrum asked. The mermaid swam a little closer.

"Yes." She said in a heavenly tone as she pulled herself back up along the boat.

"You're beautiful."

"Are you the one who sings?" She asked and Scrum laughed with embarrassment."

"Aye."

"Are you my jolly sailor bold?"

"Aye, that I be."

"Scrum, comport yourself!" Phillip called tugging the man back, but Scrum fought off the hands.

"Boys!" He shouted. "There ain't been much given to me in my brief, miserable life, there's the truth in it. But, by God, I'll have it said that Scrum had himself a kiss from a proper mermaid!" He got away from them finally smacking anyone who still tried to haul him back. The mermaid began to sing and Scrum grinned stupidly.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_And there is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

_Come all ye pretty fair maids_

_Whoever you may be_

_Who loves a jolly sailor bold_

_That ploughs the raging sea_

As she sang Robbie noticed that they were slowly being surrounded by mermaids. He turned to tell Jason only to find him face to face with a raven-haired beauty, her olive skin glistening in the lighthouse light. Her green eyes were fixated on Jason and her rose-colored lips were parted slightly.

"Jason." Robbie hissed. "There are more of them. I think we're in trouble." Jason did not respond however for he was letting the mermaid touch his face, her fingers tracing patterns along his cheek. Robbie looked around and most of the men looked infatuated just as Jason did, except for Gunner, Charles, Phillip, and himself. Scrum suddenly leaned forward and with a sharp jab to the ribs, Jason turned from the mermaid to see the guitarist leaning down. His father's warning came back to him swiftly and his eyes widened.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold"_

The mermaid sang and she tugged Scrum's face into the water. "Scrum, no!" Jason cried and the other sailors jumped. Remembering what the mermaids were capable of they all waited with baited breath. Scrum watched the mermaid as she smiled getting further in the water, then she showed her fangs. Scrum screamed and started thrashing and that was all that was needed to all hell to break loose. The mermaids attacked. Charles stood and smacked at the one that held Scrum and she released him with a piercing cry. The other mermaids began to thrash the water, swimming all around the boat.

Without warning, a mermaid shot up out of the water and tackled one of the sailors off the boat and into the sea. Jason gasped and scrambled back from the edge looking fearful and Robbie looked around for something to defend them with. Phillip tugged the boys back as yet another mermaid attempted to snatch them from the boat.

"Jason!" Robbie cried as a mermaid flew towards him before it could get him, Charles stood and stabbed it swiftly and with a hiss it flew back into the ocean. Before he could say thanks, a hand shot through the wood and grabbed his ankle. Jason kicked at the hand and it let go, but then all at once hands broke through the bottom of the boat and Jason looked at Robbie.

"They are trying to sink us!" It worked, sending the entire boat's passengers underwater. Robbie looked around for Jason in the chaos already volunteering to keep an eye on the younger boy but to his horror, Jason was nowhere to be seen.

Robbie kicked up towards the surface out of reach of the mermaids for a moment sucked in air. He spotted Phillip and swam towards the clergy man, who nodded in relief at seeing him still alive.

"Where is the other?" Phillip asked and Robbie shook his head.

"I don't know! I couldn't see him!"

Jason spun around in the water, getting a little dizzy and headed for the surface. He came up and gasped for air. "Rob?" He called, but before he could call again, something snatched his foot. Jason yelped, drawing the attention of Scrum who turned in time to see him drug below.

Jason struggled to get out of the mermaids hold and surprisingly she let go. He realized the reason as one of the mermaids drug a screaming and kicking man way down below and soon mermaids flocked down to the spot. Jason gulped as patches of blood floated in the sea above the feasting mermaids and stomach churning; he went back towards the surface.

Phillip and Robbie was drug under when a large explosion under the water caught their attention. The other boats were sending out explosives to make the mermaids go towards the shore. It seemed to be working a bit as the most of them swam away from the offending fire. One of the boats had a barrel stuck in it so when it exploded it shot up in the air. Pieces of the boat flew everywhere and most were lucky to avoid getting hit, expect for Jason who happened to come up for a desperate gasp of air. He was hit in the head, by a flying piece of wood and with a groaned, sank under the water.

A mermaid with long brown hair, and hazel brown eyes spotted the floating boy, blood coming from a spot on his head and swam towards him…

**Meanwhile, back on land…**

Blackbeard had seen and heard the commotion going on below and he led the group back down to the docks. Jack, Angelica, and Kyra all watched as the boats were attacked by mermaids.

"Out upon it! It has begun!" Blackbeard shouted and Jack frowned as the screams grew louder. Angelica tried to pick out Jason's voice among them, but could not and bit her lip worriedly. Jack put his arm around her and they both watched the raging war ahead of them. Kyra heard Robbie call Jason's name once and flinched. She could not tell exactly where they were but she was still looking.

"Nets, into the water! Quickly!" Angelica called, pulling from Jack as the barrels were lit. Jack frowned at her, wondering why she was still doing this. Kyra jumped and bumped into Jack as a loud explosion happened and they both watched as a boat was shot up into the air.

"Where are they, Jack?" She whispered and he shook his head.

"I don't know, lass." She heard Rob's cry clenched Jack's vest in her hand. Jack heard it too and put a hand on her back. "They'll be alright lass." She wasn't sure about that , but she trusted Jack.

Blackbeard stood on the deck watched the procession in front of him. A patch of mermaids were headed not far from the shoreline and he smirked. Taking a hand, he ran it over his sword handle, his ship moved instantly spouting fire at the mermaids in an attempted to drive them further up.

Kyra looked up as dead silence filled the air. Not a word was spoken and she wondered if anyone was still alive out in the water. Jack wondered the same, looking out at the deadly still water. Where was his son? Jack's gaze left the water reluctantly and turned to the men out in the water with nets.

The men crept along silently, having seen what the mermaids were capable of made them frightened. A whipping sound filled the air and all on the dock watched in shock as one by one, men were being pulled into the water. The mermaids were using a web like substance to grab the men and jerked them into the sea. Jack glared at Blackbeard as more and more men disappeared. Why didn't he tell them to stop and go to shore? He was losing crewmen!

"Retreat, all, to land! For your lives!" Jack called, angrily and Blackbeard cast him a look. "Retreat, I say!" Jack continued, as most of the men attempted to leave, but most of them were jerked back into the water.

"Cowards!" Blackbeard shouted. "Back in the water! There be no refuge on land! On my word." He shot a sailor who attempted to place his foot on the rocks below. Jack glared at the pirate and then looked down as Kyra gasped.

"Jack!" She cried pointing ahead. Jack's eyes widened as a great school of mermaids flocked towards the shore.

Angelica watched all of this with a mixture of horror and anger. She did not want it to be this way and she grew more worrisome as the time passed and no sign of her son appeared. Where was he? Quite suddenly, the mermaids webs wrapped around the docks edges and tugged, breaking it. Angelica gasped as she was knocked to the slowly sinking dock edge and Kyra turned at her gasp.

"Angelica!" She cried and ran over to help her. Jack heard her call and ran over too. Kyra screamed as she was tugged towards the water by one of the mermaids, who had gotten a web wrapped around her ankle. Angelica too was being tugged down and unsheathing his sword, Jack cut them both loose. Kyra took the offered hand and Jack pulled her out of the way. Angelica, being proud and not willing to admit anything to Jack, stared at the hand.

"Come on!" Jack shouted and she took it. He hauled her up and locked eyes with her. "Love, we can debate who's right later, but now I need to get rid of these creatures and find our son, savvy?" She nodded at his quick speech and he took off, leaving the women behind. He was headed for the lighthouse.

Jack ran over the rest of the dock dodging mermaids that launched at him and tried to grab him through the wood of the dock. He managed to get almost to his destination when a mermaid got his ankle knocking him to the ground. Jack kicked out with his foot and knocked the mermaid off, before clambering to his feet and taking off again. His sword had been snatched from his hand a while back and now weaponless, he ran up the lighthouse steps.

He made it to the top and looked around for something to use. Spotting, a rusty pipe, he took it and ran over to where the whale oil was kept above the fire. He started smacking at the bottom of it and suddenly it started to crack. Once, oil leaked out, Jack made a run for it, remembering that it was highly flammable. He ran to the window, judging the distance, and taking a fly leap, he dove out of the window in time for the oil to the hit the flames below. The lighthouse exploded as Jack flew towards the ocean.

**Back in the water:**

Phillip lost Robbie as they swam for shore and he pulled himself out of the water and onto the rocks. Phillip stood up and looked around for anyone else. Behind him, came a mermaid who was dragging something with her.

When the lighthouse exploded, Phillip looked up to shield his eyes and the mermaid saw that parts of it were going to land on him. Tucking, what she had carried onto some safe rocks away, she swam back and grabbed Phillip's ankle, tugging him out-of-the-way. Phillip hit the ground with a thud and blacked out. The mermaid tried to swim away, but her tail had been trapped by some of the falling debris.

* * *

"We got one!" One of the men shouted to Blackbeard and they dragged something in a net up to the pirate. Angelica and Kyra followed Blackbeard to see. The net was taken off and Scrum sat up, spitting water.

"I'm in love!" He cried and Kyra giggled. Blackbeard growled and looked around.

"Check the wounded! See if you can find one mermaid still alive!" He commanded.

"Kyra!" At the sound of her name, she turned. Robbie came up from the water and with a giant smile Kyra ran towards him.

"Robbie!" She cried and leapt into his arms. Robbie held her and smiled. Kyra full of relief, grabbed his vest and pulled him in for a kiss. Robbie's eyes widened in shock before he responded, tucking a hand into her hair. Their lips crashed, both kissing for relief that the other was still alive. When they parted, Robbie smiled at her and Kyra flushed. Then she slapped him.

"Ow!" Robbie yelped, clutching his cheek. "What the heck?"

"That was for worrying me!" Kyra snapped and then she grabbed his vest again. "Don't ever do that again." She kissed him roughly and Robbie smiled against her when she pulled back.

"Don't worry, I won't." He whispered and kissed her once again, softly. He took her hand and led her back to where the other's stood. Angelica smiled at Kyra's flushed face and Kyra blushed redder.

"Robbie? Where's Jason?"

* * *

Phillip sat up with a groan and looked around at the fiery wood and brick that had almost hit him. A splashing caught his attention and he looked over to see a mermaid's tail in the water. Phillip moved forward and shoved some of the debris off, letting her loose and she swam from him. he followed her around more debris and before she could get to sea, Phillip stabbed the end of her tail, trapping her. The mermaid turned to him and Phillip felt his chest constrict. She was beautiful, though her wide hazel eyes were full of fear and pain. That was when he noticed blood coming up from the wound. Phillip removed his sword quickly, feeling awful that he caused he pain and as soon as he did, a net was thrown over her.

The mermaid thrashed and hissed to get away, but it was no use. Phillip looked to the side and crawl over to where some rocks were near the mermaid.

"Jason?" He murmured and turned the boy over.

"Come give a hand!" Blackbeard shouted from above them and he grinned at Phillip. "Well done, sailor."

"Did everyone see that? Because I will not be doing it again." Jack stated coming out of the water. Kyra giggled at him and then spotted who Phillip was sitting near.

"Jack!" The pirate heard her and Phillip looked at Jack, moving out-of-the-way as he moved to his son.

"Lad? Lad, can you hear me?" Jack asked and leaned over the boy's mouth. To his horror, the boy wasn't breathing. "Boy, you better not die on me!" He breathed into the boy's mouth, trying to get him to breathe on his own. After several times of this, Jason spit up water, coughing and gasping for air. "Easy, boy." Jack murmured. "Your da's right here."

"Back to the ship. We head for a protected cove. Now." Blackbeard stated, leaving no room for argument. Jack glared at the uncaring man and lifted his son into his arms.

"You're getting a tad too old for this, lad." Jack murmured. "But you're weight ain't changed none." Angelica ran over to run her hands over Jason's face. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he was breathing and that was all that they could ask for at the moment.

* * *

Angelica dabbed at her son's forehead, getting the blood off. He had a deep cut in his forehead that would need more bandages blood tried to pour out of him. The blood loss and the cool air from the cove were making the boy shiver, a fever coming on. Jack put another blanket on him, and suddenly wished that Gibbs was around. Jason was pale almost lifeless and Angelica bit her lip. One does not wish to see their child looking sickly like that.

Kyra and Robbie sat silently on barrels behind them, hands intertwined. Neither of them spoke as Jason was attended too and then Jack sighed, making them look at him as he sifted.

"…ugh…" Jason moaned just then and Jack and Angelica were at his side instantly. "Mum…da'…." He said in confusion and opened his eyes a bit.

"You were starting to worry me, lad." Jack smiled and Angelica touched his face.

"Mi corazon, are you alright?" She asked and Jason nodded a bit.

"My head hurts." He murmured and Jack chuckled.

"It'll hurt for a while, lad."

"Come on." Kyra whispered to Robbie. "Let's leave them." Robbie nodded and they slipped away leaving the family together.

* * *

"I can't believe that Blackbeard did that." Robbie stated shaking his head. "Why would he even send Jason out there? It was a slaughter!" They stood on the deck of the _Revenge_ leaning against the railing. Kyra frowned.

"He's up to something." She murmured and Robbie turned to her.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know about the ritual don't you?"

"No. Why?" He asked and Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Look, when you drink from the fountain's water, you take the year's of life from who ever drinks from the other chalice."

"So, who does Blackbeard plan on drinking years from?" Robbie asked finally and Kyra frowned.

"I think...I think it might be Angelica."

"What? Angelica? His own daughter!" Robbie shouted and Kyra jabbed him in the ribs.

"Shh. Yes." Kyra looked around and then looked back at Rob. "Have you ever wondered why Blackbeard took such an interest in Jason?"

"He didn't seem too concerned his grandson was out cold to the world." Robbie pointed out and Kyra nodded.

"Yes, I saw. But I was referring to earlier tonight." She stated and frowned. "How Blackbeard seemed to focus on Jason a lot...It got me to thinking..."

"What about it? So, he thinks that Jason can be useful, though he obviously has no real feeling for him."

"See, I thought that too, but...he did send down those blankets for him...he's keeping him alive."

"But why?"

"Because...when Angelica drinks from the Fountain, her remaining life goes to her father and when that happens, someone will have to-"

"Take her place on the ship." Robbie finished and then he frowned. "But what about Jack?"

"I don't think that he cares what happens to Jack. He has all the lifelines he needs. Rob, I may be wrong, but something is not right aboard this ship. And I think Jason is in the middle of things...again. It doesn't surprise me really."

"Let's just worry about it later, okay?" Rob stated and he turned her to face him. "Kyra, we've only known each other for a short time and I-"

"I'd hardly call six months short."

"Well, you know what I mean. I've come to...realize something." Kyra wasn't sure where this was going and she bit her lip worriedly. Rob was turning red as he struggled with his words and finally said it. "Kyra...I think I love you."

* * *

Jason pretended to sleep while his parents had a heated whispering argument.

"I told you!" Jack hissed. "Now will you listen? That man tried to get our son eaten by a fishy-woman!"

"He didn't know that would happen Jack." Angelica answered, turning from him in a childish huff. "It was an accident. You saw he was sorry."

"Giving me son some extra blankets doesn't count!" Jack snapped and he turned her back around. "You were always stubborn, but this is ridiculous! Cielo, our son was almost killed!"

"Jack...I cannot go against his wishes. He only wants the best for me." She sighed and Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder-blade.

"For you." Jack emphasised, skimming his nose against her skin. "He has no plans to care for Jason at all." Angelica's shoulders slumped and she sighed quietly, leaning against Jack's chest.

"I care for him, Jack."

"I know, love. I know." Jack looked over at Jason and smirked. "Heard enough lad?" Jason jumped and opened his eyes all the way to scowl at his father. Angelica looked at Jason in shock and he grinned sheepishly.

* * *

_Up next will be the trek through the jungle! Please review I love to hear from all of you! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! Hope you had a good Valentine's day! Sadly, I was alone, but since my birthday was Tuesday, it wasn't such a bad week. Please enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Guest: Thanks! I laughed as I wrote it! I can just see Jack saying something like that!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Oh, I so didn't catch that until I looked back! Ted Mosby! **

**Superfan44: Thx! I thought Kyra deserves some love!**

**KesseGirl1: Yes, that is so true. Weird how that works out, huh? Oh, well. Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow knight1121: Thanks! Yeah, guess that is! **

**WolfPirate: No offense taken my friend! Everyone has an opinion. I'd just like to know why you think that. I love hearing everyone's thoughts!**

**Rooivalk253: Thank you! Haha, I'm sure yours isn't bad! I know I miss a lot of things!**

**Thanks to these people who fav/alert/and or followed!**

**Emmetts Girl 91, bubbahcakes, LadyZee, Reaska83, and stealthviper67. **

* * *

(~Chapter 11: Trek through the Jungle~)

If one were to venture out to White Cap Bay on this particular day, they would see an assortment of pirates walking about. Blackbeard was in the lead, followed by his loyal man, Gunner. Next were Angelica, Jack, and Jason. Jack was blindfolded, according to Blackbeard this was necessary, while Angelica led him and Jason walked along side them not saying a word expect for the occasional chiding he shot at Angelica. She often made Jack walk through things unnecessarily. Everyone knew when that happened, for he would curse loudly.

Behind them were Kyra and Rob who did not hide the fact that they were now holding hands. Not many of the crew was surprised to find them kissing earlier that morning and Angelica prompted hugged Kyra. Jack was more surprised than the rest having figured that the girl would never find someone to care about her, while also being very happy that she seemed to be moving on from her thoughts on her father. Jason was not surprised and asked Rob later on why he took so long.

The last part of the group was the strangest. First there was the priest and only holy man on the entire island, Phillip. He made sure to stand by the most bizarre of their group…the mermaid. She was being hauled in a glass coffin by two of Blackbeard's zombies, Bo'sun included. Scrum helped carry her too, often switching with others when rest was needed.

"Oi, lad, don't let this wench knock me off the rock." Jack complained as Angelica purposely allowed him to trip over a large stone. Jason scowled at his mother and she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not getting into it. You're the one that made her mad this morning." Jason muttered and Jack turned his head in Jason's direction. Though, he couldn't see him, he could hear him and he swung his hand free hand out. Jack smirked as the hand colliding with its target, which happened to be the back of his son's head.

"Quiet, boy." Jack grinned and Jason muttered on oath under his breath. "And don't curse."

Behind them, Kyra giggled and Jason rolled his eyes at her over his shoulder. Though, the wound on Jason's head was starting to heal, it wasn't completely better and Kyra could see the bloodied spot on his bandage. Jason saw her worried smile and grinned at her reassuringly, making Rob snort at him.

Suddenly Blackbeard stopped walking and whipped around to face them. Angelica stepped back as he tore off the blind fold.

"It's to you now, Sparrow." He commented thrusting Jack's compass into his hands.

"Was that really necessary?" Jack asked and Blackbeard smirked.

"Best you not know the exact whereabouts of my ship. I be a cautious man."

"So be I." Jack stated and ignoring the eye roll of his son, stepped forward with his compass out. "What I want first…" He murmured watching the needle spin. Around and around it went and finally the arrow stopped. "…Is Ponce de Leon's ship." Jack finished and grinned at Jason.

"Then lead on, Sparrow." Blackbeard stated and then lazily handled a pistol in his belt. "But be warned that I will not hesitate to stick a bullet though the boy's head." Gunner gripped Jason's shirt by the back of the collar and held him still for scrutiny. Jason frowned, showing no fear whatsoever, but Jack was the one who looked worried.

"Do I make that perfectly clear?" Blackbeard asked and Jack turned his gaze from Jason to meet Blackbeard's on gaze.

"As crystal." Jack commented and shot a brief look at Angelica, whose usual mask of indifference wavered into horrified.

"Let him go." Blackbeard commanded and Jason was thrust forward by the tall zombie. Jason growled at Gunner before looking at Blackbeard. Worried that Blackbeard might murder his son on the spot, Jack grabbed Jason's arm and hauled him away from the man.

"Stay right behind me, you hear?" Jack warned and Jason nodded, deciding not to comment on the fact that Jack was being overprotective. Jack's nerves were already high sprung and making him angry would do only do more damage.

So Jack led them through the jungle, and all of them did chance to look at the scenery. They headed up a spot and Blackbeard shooed him and Jason forward to check the area beforehand. As they peered through the jungle foliage ahead, Jason prodded his father in the back and Jack looked back at him.

"Kinda reminds me of that time on Pelegostos." Jason said in a whisper and promptly looked around, a force of habit from their previous jungle escapade. Jack grimaced.

"Thank you for sharing that wonderful memory." He retorted and Jason scowled. "Now me nerves are on high alert."

"Your nerves?" Jason snapped, whipping a branch out of his face. "Excuse me, but since when did you have a pistol aimed at your head, by a mad man?" Jack paused to think and then shrugged.

"Guess none." He said, making Jason mumble. "How's your head?"

"Fine." Jason said simply and Jack frowned not buying it. Jason made his face remain neutral.

"You sure, lad?"

"Yep."

"What's taking so long up there?" Blackbeard called and they heard the distinct sound of a gun click. "Better not have run off…"

"Coming!" Jack called and bounded away. Jason paused for a moment and touched his forehead, wincing at the sudden pain that overcame him. When he pulled his hand back, blood coated his hand.

"Son?" Jack called and wiping the blood off his head and onto the back of his pants leg, turned and headed back. There would be time to look at it later.

* * *

The swampy land ahead gave them all a bit of a grimace. None of them wanted to wade in the murky water, but according to the compass that was the only way to go and so they pressed forward. Jason followed right behind his father and Angelica and Blackbeard right behind him.

"Why is it we have to bring her along?" Scrum asked aloud when he almost fell into the water.

"Because tears don't keep. We need them fresh." Angelica informed him over her shoulder and Jack turned to look at her.

"What is the ritual again?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. "Water from the Fountain and a mermaid's tear?"

"And two silver chalices. One cup with a tear, one without." Jack nodded.

"So, one with a tear and water in both. Quite complicated, is it not?" Angelica sighed. Sometimes she wondered if he did it on purpose.

"Both get water. One gets a tear." Angelica told him, speaking as if he were slow and Jason snickered. "The person who drinks the water with the tear gets all the years of life from other."

"Gee, Dad, figure that one out." Jason said sarcastically and ducked when Jack swung a hand at his head.

"Shut it." Jack warned, though he almost laughed when the boy spat out leaves from having dodged the hand into a thick of bushes.

"How many years?" Jack asked and then froze when something moved across the water ahead. "Whoa." Angelica snatched the snake from the water and draped it around her neck. She held its head as she strode towards Jack who backed into Jason who had to haul himself up from almost drowning in the water.

"All the years that they have lived and could have lived, if fate had been kinder." She smirked as Jack jumped back from the snake she thrust in his face. Jason shoved Jack off him when she turned and flung the snake away. Jack made a face and turned to see and aggravated Jason.

"Stay out of the bushes, lad." He teased and brushed off the leaves. Jason splashed him with water and pushed through forward to follow his mother. Jack rolled his eyes and followed muttering 'devil woman' under his breath.

Kyra and Rob did not see this exchange as Kyra's attention was on the mermaid. Being the only other girl in the group she felt sympathy for the beautiful creature that twisted and turned in the glass, looking for an exit. Rob felt her concern and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll let her go when he's done."

"Yeah, right." Kyra snorted. "I don't think that's his plan." Rob didn't comment, knowing that she was probably right. The mermaid locked eyes with Kyra and Robbie and blinked slowly, her eyes never leaving their entwined hands. She wondered what it was like to do that.

* * *

When they finally stopped to rest, they all sat near the creek, except Blackbeard and Angelica, both were standing at the top of the small waterfall watching them carefully. Kyra and Robbie were sitting further up the small waterfall, filling canteens with water.

"Clergyman." Jack stated and Phillip turned to look at him. "On the off chance that this does not end well for me," Jack paused upon seeing the wide-eyes of his son and shifted a bit. "I would like it noted here and now that I am fully prepared to believe in whatever I must, so that I may be welcome in that place where all goody-goodies get to go. Savvy?" Phillip chuckled.

"We have a word for that, Jack. You can convert."

"I was thinking more of an as-needed basis." Jack replied to which Jason quickly turned his head. He did not want to think of Jack dying….again. It still bothered him about the first time, but he'd never tell Jack that. So instead, he turned to look at the mermaid. She met his gaze evenly, something in her gaze hazy and Jason started in shock. He turned to find Phillip Swift at his back, ducking a hand back into the water.

"Mr. Swift?" Jason murmured and the clergyman turned as did Jack. "I think something is wrong with her." Phillip moved so that he was crouched beside Jason and his gaze fell upon the shut lid.

"She can't breathe." Phillip murmured and he looked up in a panic.

"Quartermaster!" He called and the man grunted in response.

"Aye?"

"She can't breathe!"

"She has water." The man sneered and Phillip grew enraged.

"She needs air!" He started tugging at the lid, but it was stuck tight.

"Open this."

"She will escape." The Quartermaster replied and Jason watched as the mermaid struggled to breathe.

"You're going to kill her." Jason snapped. "Unless you fancy going mermaid hunting again."

"Shut your mouth, brat." The man hissed. Behind him Blackbeard was eyeing Jason with amusement, while Angelica was frowning at the Quartermaster.

"I support me son's position." Jack offered, but the man refused to budge. Angry, Phillip whirled around snatching the Quartermaster's sword. The man snarled, but Phillip was already turning to pry open the lid. It finally opened and the mermaid gasped for air, leaning against the side of the tank in exhaustion.

"See?" Phillip asked, slightly out of breath from his adrenaline rush. Jason grinned smugly at the bald-headed zombie who only growled in response, before taking his sword back. Before the lid shut however, Phillip placed his bible on the rim of the glass case to hold open the lid a bit for air.

"Onward." Blackbeard stated and Jason looked at him in time to see the clear amusement on his face. Gritting his teeth, he stood and thrust a hand to Jack who took it and was hauled up.

"What did I tell you about picking fights with people that are taller than you?" Jack asked and Jason rolled his eyes.

"But that's not fair, Jack." Kyra stated and Jason shot her a thankful look. "Everyone is taller than he is." The smile slid off Jason's face and he scowled at her as she snickered. Jack ruffled Jason's hair with a chuckle.

"Ah, don't be so angry, son. We're only teasin'."

"Yeah." Jason muttered and stomped ahead.

* * *

Jack slapped at the large leaves, not really cutting them out his way and Jason had to avoid getting swatted by them as he followed. Only when a muffled curse came from behind him, did Jack look over his shoulder. What he saw made him chuckle. Jason has a mouthful of large leaves and he was giving Jack a murderous look.

"Why didn't you say you were hungry lad?" Jack teased and in retaliation, Jason spat the leaves in Jack's face. The pirate frowned and wiped them off, spitting and Jason snickered as he pushed past his father.

"You know that's twice that you've spit something at me." Jack called and he turned to follow his son into the next clearing. "I'm not goin' to forget it either. I'm goin t-" He was cut off by Jason running into him blindly, trying to get away from something.

"We can't go that way!" Jason yelped in terror and Jack had to take hold of him before he bolted right into Blackbeard who was almost up to where they stood.

"Easy lad. What's wrong?" Jason moaned and pointed behind him.

"Have a look for yourself!"

Curious, Jack walked on, leaving Jason to slowly inch behind him, staying as far as he could from where Jack now stood. There were the remains of a rope bridge, but it had been out of use for many, many years, but that was not the problem. It was the fact that the bridge, had it been in use, would have closed the gap between a very, very deep ravine. That was the problem, the height.

"Just as I thought." Jack muttered gazing down at the water below. "Not this way!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"This is the way, isn't it?" Angelica asked, striding up beside him.

"'Course it is, but we should go around to the east." He commented and Angelica looked around for Jason. She spotted him standing far away from them all.

"Why is he standing so far back?" She asked and Jack eyed the ravine once, before meeting her gaze.

"Hates heights. Deathly afraid of them." Angelica's eyes widened.

"He did not get that from me." She said and Jack shook his head.

"Not from me either, love."

"Who cares where I got it?" Jason moaned from the tree line. Everyone looked to see him up standing near the trees far from the canyon edge. "Let's just go around!"

"What the boy says." Jack agreed and Angelica frowned at Jack, getting back to their argument.

"That would take us out of the path of the chalices."

"Well, then we'll circle back." Jack argued with a smug look.

"There is no time."

"You were the one who insisted on bringing the bloody mermaid."

"Well, the mutiny didn't help."

"You walk like a girl." Jack retorted and leaned in her face. Angelica gave him a look.

"You would know." She mocked and Kyra giggled, making Jack scowl.

"Someone must go." Blackbeard snapped interrupting the fight.

"You mean split up?" Angelica asked with a frown.

"You mean jump?" Jack wondered and grinned. "This I cannot wait to see."

"Sparrow will go." Blackbeard announced and the smile slid off of Jack's face. "Find the ship, retrieve the chalices." Jason gaped and locked eyes with Kyra.

'Is he serious?' The boy mouthed to her and she nodded, equally shocked. Robbie frowned at Blackbeard. _Perhaps Kyra was right._

"Sparrow?" Angelica huffed. "What makes you think he'll come back?"

"Yes, what makes you think he will come back?" Jack asked.

"We cannot trust him, Father. I'll go." Angelica offered and she started to back up to run.

"She'll go." Jack said in delight, but in the back of his mind, he was worried for her. Jason gaped again and took a step.

"No…" He murmured and luckily Blackbeard caught her before she could leap.

"How much farther to the Fountain?" He growled at Jack. "I'm running out of time." Jack looked down at his compass before responding.

"About a day's march north, following that river, you'll get to a series of pools. Then you're close." Blackbeard nodded and grabbed for the compass. He gave it a tug from Jack's grip with a glare. "You will go." He commanded darkly and the Quartermaster held a sword at Jack much like someone would if they wanted them to walk the plank.

"I was sure it would come to this." Jack stated and Jason felt fear go up his spine.

"Dad, don't!" He cried and Jack looked at him.

"I'll be alright, son." Jack responded, shooting Angelica a look at which she responded with the same look.

"That's too high!" Jason snapped at Blackbeard, ignoring Jack's look of reassurance. "Why are you making him jump? No one can survive that!" Blackbeard ignored him. Jack cast Jason another look before stabbing his sword into one of the old posts that held the bridge and stood at the edge of the cliff. Jason made a move forward and was stopped by Gunner who sneered down at him.

"You know that feeling you get sometimes when you're in a high place? Sudden urge to jump?" he paused for a moment and then said: "I don't have it." In response, Blackbeard jerked out his pistol and cocking it, aimed at Jack's head.

"I need those chalices."

"Shoot." Jack responded coolly. "Save me the bother of the fall." Blackbeard was not amused.

"You will go. You will return…or I will kill him." He stated and moved the pistol towards someone to their left. Jason was being held by Gunner, his arms pinned to his sides. Jack frowned. Angelica gasped as did Kyra and Robbie.

"You won't kill your own grandson." Jack called out, though the 'grandson' part made him ill.

"Quartermaster, get me six more pistols, remove the shot from all but two, but do not tell me which two." Blackbeard commanded and he gave Jack a malicious grin. "You hold the fate of your son, Sparrow."

They walked back a bit into the forest where the Quartermaster set up the pistols on a large flat rock.

"You get to choose, Mr. Sparrow." Blackbeard commented and Jack pretended to smile.

"Oh." He started to lean over them then and Jason gulped. Angelica frowned and prodded Jack.

"Do not play with our son's life." She hissed at him, so no one but he could hear her and Jack glared at her.

"It's a game dearie. One your charming father came up with. Technically, he is the one playing with our son's life." He hissed back.

"Jack, do not do this." She pleaded. "There are too many chances." Jack ignored her and looked over the pistols again.

"No." He commented over a few. "Hmm…no." He said and finally picked one up. Angelica looked for a sign that her father knew which ones held the shots. "Yes."

"You're sure?" Blackbeard asked, taking the gun from Jack.

"Course I am. He's my son." Jack boasted and Blackbeard aimed at Jason's chest. The boy trusted his father and stood stock still, glaring at Blackbeard defiantly. Kyra shut her eyes and turned her face into Robbie, as Phillip took hold of his cross necklace. Angelica gripped Jack's arm tightly. _Click._

A large breath of relief came from everyone and Jack took his arm back from Angelica. Kyra relaxed against Robbie. Blackbeard handed the pistol to the Quartermaster with an amused look.

"Again." He said and Jack looked at the guns again with a scoff.

"Please, they're not even loaded!" Jack took one and waved it about. Everyone ducked and gasped. Jack held the pistol in the air and pulled the trigger. _Bang!_ Everyone's eyes widened as a bird fell dead to the ground somewhere in the bushes ahead. Jack's eyes were the widest and he gave Jason a sheepish look. The boy was too stunned to do anything but blink at him.

"Should just let the bloody wench jump." Jack muttered and Angelica scowled at him.

"Again." Blackbeard snapped. "If you jump and die. Then she will have her chance." He stated, waving at Angelica. "One way or another you are jumping. I'll kill the boy right this second to settle it all." Jack paled and turned around to head for the Quartermaster.

"Oi," he said, leaning towards him and made a motion with his arm. "If I jump, will I survive?" The Quartermaster held his hand out to Angelica.

"The doll." Jack watched her pull it from her belt and the zombie took it. He walked up away from them, chanting something under his breath and then tossed the Jack doll over the cliff.

"Ahhhhh!" Jack screamed, feeling what the doll was feeling and he made everyone around him jump. The doll hit the water with a splash and Jack stopped screaming.

"Yes," The Quartermaster stated. "Now you will survive."

"This is nonsense!" Angelica snapped. "I am going!" Jack caught her before she could get very far and he gazed at her intently.

"Stay with the boy." He told her. "Keep him safe, savvy?" He kissed her briefly before saluting his son. "I'll be back, lad." He said and taking a few steps back ran and made a flying leap. Despite his fear of heights, Jason ran to the edge of the cliff to peer down for his father as did everyone else. After a while, Jack popped up and Jason sighed with relief.

"We go on!" The Quartermaster called. "Onward to the Fountain."

"Well played, Father." Angelica murmured and Jason shot a glare at her. "You knew which guns were loaded, right?"

"No." Jason hissed under his breath, but no one heard him.

"Of course, my love." Blackbeard stated and he placed Jack's compass into her hands. She looked at Jason and saw the doubt on his face.

"He does care for you. I know he does." She said firmly and Jason was sure that it was more to herself than to him.

"Yeah, right." He snorted and started walking away. "He either wants to keep me alive or kill me and that is a very thin line." Angelica had no response to that as she quietly walked away from the cliff.

* * *

_Review? Next chap will be hilarious to write! Barbossa and Jack off to get the chalices! What do you think Barbossa will say to hearing about his daughter?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello fellow pirates! How are you? I've recently decided to place a poll on my profile and I'd appreciate the votes! Who knows I may end up using them all! Anyway, if you voted last time because of my other story Chasing the Wind, then you will need to look again! I have added two more choices :) **

**I'd really love it if you guys who read these stories and want more to please vote! I will already tell you it has Jason, Jack, and of course Angelica!**

**Shadowknight1121: Thanks! Yeah, I thought it was funny too!**

**Rooivalk253: Who knows? Hopefully she will come to her senses, you think?**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Yes, it's time to rock the boat! **

**KesseGirl1: Yes, that was great wasn't it? **

**Superfan44: Yes, he will be! **

* * *

(~Chapter 12: Syrena and the Chalices~)

They continued on without Jack, with Blackbeard and Quartermaster in the lead, followed by Angelica and then Jason who Blackbeard was keeping an eye on. Jason did not like the looks he was getting from the older man and constantly glared at him when their eyes met. It was a contest or sorts to see who would look away first. At the moment it was a tie.

Angelica did not like the way the two were constantly eyeing on another. She could tell that Blackbeard was sizing Jason up. But for what? Jason was angry, that was what his looks were for. Behind Jason came Robbie and Kyra who had decided to keep a close watch on Jason. They did not know what Blackbeard was up too, but Kyra was not taking the chance to find out too late.

_Crash! _

The group paused and turned to see that the case holding the mermaid was shattered on the ground. As they watched in shock, the mermaid flopped on the ground trying to remain in the steady disappearing water. Kyra was the first to spot something amiss with the mermaid.

"Look!" She pointed and they all watched with wide eyes as the more she dried, the more her tail began to change.

"She's….getting legs." Jason murmured and the once mermaid, curled into a ball to hide her now human body. Jason averted his eyes his cheeks red as did Robbie. No one else stopped ogling her.

"We must not stop." Quartermaster said and Jason shot him a look. Phillip shrugged out of his shirt and quickly moved to cover the mermaid. She gasped in fright as his hands touched her arms, but she relaxed slightly, wrapping the shirt around herself.

"You will walk." Blackbeard stated and Kyra looked at him.

"Can she?" She asked and was ignored.

Both Phillip and the mermaid gazed up at Blackbeard, before Phillip held her to her feet. Slowly she took a step and stumbled to het ground on her knees.

"I cannot." She said quietly.

"Walk or die."

"She just got legs!" Jason snapped. "How do you expect her to walk?"

"What have you to do with the mermaid?" Blackbeard asked and Jason locked eyes with him.

"She saved my life." He stated and Blackbeard arched an eyebrow. The Quartermaster unsheathed his sword at the mermaid warningly. Phillip did not want bloodshed, so he crouched by the mermaid.

"Put your arms around me." He said softly and she frowned.

"I do not ask for help." She spat, her voice though serene and lovely held malice.

"But you need it." Phillip countered. Hesitantly she put an arm around Phillip's shoulder, the other keeping her body hidden under his shirt, and was lifted into Phillip's arms.

"We're in a hurry, yes?" Phillip asked of Blackbeard who eyed the man for a moment. Jason grinned.

"Do not fall behind." Blackbeard stated and turned around. "Come boy." Jason, though was brave, grew terrified at this moment. He could only imagine what the man would say about Jason speaking to him like that.

"If you value your father's life," Blackbeard began. "I suggest you don't do that again." Jason glowered at Blackbeard, but shook on the inside. Angelica overheard and saw Jason wavering. "Understood?"

"Yes." Jason ground out and then hastily added: "Sir.", when the Quartermaster raised a hand to strike him.

"Do not touch him." Angelica snapped at the man and she put her hands around Jason. The boy allowed her to stroke his hair, but his eyes remained on the back of his grandfather.

"Angelica." Blackbeard called from up ahead. "Come child." She started forward, an arm around Jason for comfort. They walked on for another hour or so when Jason asked if they could break. He saw how Philip was tiring and needed to rest. Angelica nodded and suggested to Blackbeard who gave a curt nod at the place they were heading too. Two large trees grew there and provided plenty of places to rest in their roots.

"Hold here 'til I say!" Angelica called and everyone went to find someplace to sit around the giant trees. Phillip settled the mermaid on one of the roots and the three younger pirates, sat nearby taking turns drinking from a water flask.

"Such beauty." Phillip murmured. "Surely you are one of God's own creations, and not a descendent of those dark creatures who found no refugee on the Ark."

"What's an Ark?" Robbie asked and Phillip turned to them. The kids felt bad about eavesdropping, but curiosity got the better of them. Phillip arched an eyebrow.

"It is a giant boat built by Noah. You do not know the story?"

"No." Jason answered.

"I shall tell it then, sometime." He smiled and then turned back to the mermaid. "Such beauty…" He said again and then sighed. "…and yet deadly."

"Deadly?" She spoke as he stood. "No."

"You attacked me." Phillip stated.

"No." The mermaid said again, looking at him in wonder. The kids stopped what they were doing to watch again. "You are different."

"Different?" Phillip asked in confusion.

"Are you not? You protect. Different like him." She nodded at Jason who flushed under her gaze.

Phillip finally came to a conclusion. "Did you…You were the one who pushed me down out of the way." She nodded a bit. "And you saved Jason from drowning." Again she nodded.

"You see the Fountain?" Angelica called in the background.

"No, but we are close." Blackbeard said back. "Bring the creature. Cover its head!" Phillip and the kids glared at the man.

"She has a name!" Phillip shouted in anger and Blackbeard paused.

"Pray tell." He said waved his arms out. Phillip looked back at the mermaid and for a long time didn't speak. Finally he spoke after a moment of silence.

"She is Syrena."

"Move out." Blackbeard said. "But cover still _Syrena's_ head." Phillip glared at Blackbeard.

"I'm sorry." He said to her and she only nodded, jumping when Quartermaster jammed a black cloth over her head. She hissed and trashed but it was no good.

"Is that really necessary?" Jason questioned and Blackbeard eyed him.

"You are too much like your father, boy." He responded. "It's time I taught ye a lesson."

"What lesson?"

"How to be a proper pirate." Blackbeard gazed at Jason. "Yer too soft. Learn to toughen up. A captain can't be caught under weakness. Ye have to be feared."

"Isn't it just as good to have a loyal crew without the force?"

"Nay. A crew is only as good as they are afraid of what will happen should they disobey you. Remember that."

"No one wants to be heartless." Jason responded and Blackbeard chuckled.

"Then you won't last very long." Jason only glared at him.

* * *

Jack ran a fast as he could through the thick foliage, determined get the chalices and be back before Blackbeard decided to murder his son. He was so determined that he tripped over a bush down to the beach. Spitting out sand and grass, he stood and hacked at the bush with his sword.

"Damn shrubbery." He hissed and took off at a run again. Down a small sandy hill he went until he was running alongside the waves and he soon came upon a rocky shoreline and a large rocky arch. Jack came to a stop both to catch his breath and also to get a good look at something high on the side of a cliff.

"The _Santiago_. Famously captained by Ponce de Leon." Jack said conversationally, turning his head to see someone's reaction. "Oh. You're not there." Sadly, Jack turned back around. With a sigh he continued on towards the ship and the chalices.

"He'll probably want his mother more than me by the time I get back." Jack muttered to himself before starting to make the trek to the broken ship.

* * *

It took Jack a couple of tries to get up into the bottom of the ship but when he did, he gave the broken boards a mighty push, sending gold coins scattering everywhere. Poking his head inside the creaking ship, he took in the gloomy atmosphere. Dust, cobwebs, and an old musty scent filled the entire ship and Jack could see many shiny things that if he had the time would be gladly accepted. Jack stood, a bit wobbly, and took a better look around.

"Ponce de Leon" Jack murmured spotting a skeleton lying on the bed, a map spread out on its lap. It gave him a bit of shiver to see the bones. The wind and wood creaking did little to help the situation and the fact that it was night out made the situation worse.

"If forty pirates dreamt forty nights of treasure," A very familiar voice came from the opposite side of the ship. "It would not match the contents of this room." Jack eyes perused the room and then settled on the form directly across from him.

"You." Jack narrowed his eyes as Barbossa pushed off the wall a bit.

"You." The ex-pirate said back and held out his sword.

"No…"Jack got his sword out and made a wide step towards him. "You."

"I was here first." Barbossa said childishly. "You, why are you here?"

"Blackbeard sent me." Jack retorted and then grimaced as the words sounded proud. "Why are you?"

"Silver chalices for my royal liege."

"Oh, please." Jack scoffed and made his move. What came next started both men. The ship began to rock precariously.

"Back, back! We have to balance it out!" Barbossa shouted and both he and Jack stood stock still. "The whole ship will slide."

"Right, then." Jack held his hands up, wondering what the best move was. "What if we both choose an item of approximately equal weight?" Jack snatched a golden vase from a table and once again the ship began to rock.

"Put it back!" Barbossa shouted at him as they both were sent slamming into the side of the ship. "We touch nothing!" Jack hurriedly put it back with the ship rocked again and then stood still. A sliding noise caught his and Barbossa's attention and they looked down to see a box.

"What about that?" Jack asked, pointing at it with a finger.

"The chalices." Barbossa smirked and stepped back making the box slid towards him as the ship slid. Jack frowned.

"Oi! Why do you get to look first?" Jack stepped towards him and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Fine then!" He stepped forward and Jack passed. Jack turned and placed a booted foot on the box, while Barbossa stumbled forward, knocking over a small table. The ship slid, making things fall and clatter around as Jack was made to roll headfirst towards Barbossa who was slumped against the far wall. Jack sat up beside Barbossa and both men eyed the box of chalices as it slid towards them. Jack gave it a swift kick in the other direction and he started to crawl towards it. Barbossa followed just as quick and they surrounded the box placing their hands upon it.

"Together." They said in unison and with a nod both lifted the box's hinged lid. Inside was red velvet lining with the outline of the two chalices. However, the cups were not there.

"Rocks." Jack stated with confusion etched in his voice.

"The Spanish." Barbossa guessed and Jack frowned, looking up at him.

"They ahead of us, mate." Jack looked over at the skeleton of Ponce de Leon. Barbossa followed his gaze. "I shall have a look at that map. If it's what I fear…" Knowing that without the other, neither one would be able to see the map, Barbossa moved when Jack did and they sat on either side of the skeleton. They panted like marathon runners, having moved and sat too fast and then Jack reached a hand out.

"I wonder why they left this behind." Jack moved the map out easily and suddenly the skeleton head moved.

'Don't touch the map.' Barbossa mouthed and Jack gulped, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh." He slid the map and the head moved too, much to Jack's relief.

"They know the path." Barbossa stated, looking at the map. "But I can also see where they'll most likely make camp."

"Look, mate, you help me get the chalices and I'll tell you where to find Blackbeard. Savvy?"

"Why should I?"

"Hector, the Spanish have the chalices. Do we really want them to have it?" Barbossa mulled it over and Jack decided to add to it. "I'll even tell ya about your darling daughter."

"What?" Barbossa gaped and Jack beamed at him.

"Oh, aye. The fiery tempered lass is alive."

"My daughter...she..."

"You want details mate? Then help me help you."

"Deal." Barbossa said instantly and Jack grinned at him.

"Deal it is." Jack and Barbossa got out of the ship, after many attempts and headed down towards where Barbossa's men were.

"Now tell me, Jack." Barbossa stated as they headed for where the Spanish were. "What about my daughter? Is she really alive?"

"She is indeed alive, Blackbeard took her upon his vessel." Jack stated.

"Blackbeard?" Barbossa snarled.

"Aye and she ain't to fond of him either." He said and then grinned. "Has a new friend too." Barbossa nodded and Jack's smile widened mischievously. He leaned toward Barbossa. "He's a…quite friendly lad." Barbossa turned abruptly and eyed Jack. "Aye, mate. You're daughter has herself a beau."

"Yer jokin'."

"Nope and she's madder than a hornet at you." Barbossa winced at that.

"Suppose I have explainin' to do. Just who is this boy?"

"Oh, a nice one. But they get mighty close..." Barbossa growled and Jack smirked and then Barbossa smirked at Jack.

"How about your own?"

"What about him?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Now Jack, we've talked about my child…"

"Oh, fine." Jack snapped and then sighed. "He found his….grandfather."

"Teague?"

"No, the other one."

"Ah, the Spanish lass you left." Jack did a double take.

"How the bloody hell did you know about that?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes, "Jack, Jack, we sailed away from St. Dominique."

"Oh. Aye, then."

"What's he think of this one."

"Hates him."

"Really? Why?"

"He's Blackbeard." Barbossa choked on air and Jack grimaced.

"I know mate, it's hard to swallow that bit of information." Jack grabbed his stomach. "Still is." They both decided not to talk about it anymore as they trekked towards a hill high.

Jack and Barbossa crouched atop a hill looking over the camping site of the Spanish. Each one was thinking of ways to get to the chalices unnoticed.

"Jack!" A voice called out from behind them and Gibbs came out of the bushes. He crouched beside the pirate captain as Barbossa shushed him.

"Gibbs, I was just on me way to break you out of jail." Jack stated and Gibbs gave a knowing look.

"Hmm."

"You stole my map." Jack said after a moment and thumped the man on the nose. Gibbs cursed.

"Shh!" Barbossa hissed at them again. "Right. Best be started." He got up and Gibbs followed. Jack stayed for a moment to eye the camp.

"Ole."

* * *

"What's your play, Jack?" Gibbs asked as they followed Barbossa through the dense jungle. "Throwing in with Barbossa. Leaving your young'un under the care of Blackbeard." Jack cleared his throat and leaned towards him.

"There is a girl…a female…of the opposite sex."

"When is there not?" Gibbs questioned with a chuckle.

"Perhaps I should say 'damsel'?" Gibbs' eyes widened.

"You're rescuing a damsel? Well, there's a first."

"Yes, but it's just that I may have caused said damsel some manner of harm many moons ago."

"Out with it." Gibbs's curiosity was getting the better of him. Jack led them a bit away from everyone else so no one would hear.

"Gibbs, this is the woman from Seville."

"Ah, you pretended to love her, then you left her and broke her heart."

"Worse." Jack said dismissively. "I may have had, briefly, mind you…stirrings."

"Stirrings?" Gibbs asked in confusion.

"Stirrings." Jack said again and Gibbs arched an eyebrow.

"What? Like feelings, you mean?"

"No, no, no." Jack said quickly. "Not quite all the way to feelings. More like…." Jack trailed off as Gibb's smirk widened. "All right, _feelings_, damn you."

"And you left her still." Gibbs tsked. "Ooh, that's low."

"Thank you." Jack muttered sarcastically and then Gibbs sucked in a breath.

"She's the boy's mother isn't she?"

"Damn you, Gibbs." Jack cursed. "How do you always know?"

Gibbs snickered. "Call it a gift." Jack only grumbled. "Does the boy know?"

"Of course. Also he, err…met someone else."

"What? Who?" Gibbs asked and Jack whispered the story to him. At the end Gibbs was pale.

"Blackbeard? Good lord, the boy will be corrupt."

"No he won't. He hates the man." Jack shook his head and then frowned. "There's no telling what he's telling the boy as we speak."

"Shh." Barbossa hissed when someone stepped on a branch and Jack shifted his way up to the side him. He poked him.

"Stealth over force. I'll take it from here on account of your condition." Jack volunteered looking down at Barbossa's missing leg for emphasis. Barbossa was not about to let Jack get away so easy. "You don't have termites do you?" He asked and Gibbs snorted.

"Be sure to tell the lad that one." He chuckled and Jack beamed.

"Of course."

Barbossa narrowed his eyes. "I appreciate your concern, Jack, but I'll be keeping you company all the same." Jack grimaced as Barbossa looked over his shoulder. "Hold here, Lieutenant Commander. Wait for my signal." He told to Groves who nodded.

"Careful, Jack." Gibbs warned and Jack shot him a gold-toothed grin.

"No worries mate." With that he left behind Barbossa to go closer to the encampment. They had to cross a river and after earning a glare from Barbossa, Jack stopped asking him to turn back.

Barbossa was just as quick as Jack in the water, maybe more so, but Jack would never admit it.

Sneaking up from the water, they made their way towards a group of leaves and bushes.

"There. That one. That be the leader." Barbossa stated as they watched the Spaniard walking under a tent. "Make note of his tent because that's where…." He trailed off as someone moved and he spotted something on the table. "No, wait. By God, that must be them right there." Someone moved across from them and they both dropped to the ground. Barbossa's unsheathed sword was in his face and Jack's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Your sword smells funny."

"Aye. Poison from the innards of poisonous toads. Just a scratch and you're a dead man in minutes." Jack froze for a second before casting a glance at the older man.

"Would you mind pointing it the other way?" He asked and Barbossa rolled his eyes before getting to his feet. "I don't like toads." Jack grumbled and got to his feet too. He followed Barbossa as the man leant up against a tree and arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Planning an escape route. Isn't that how you do it?"

"Yes." Jack stated and then paused for a second. "Or sometimes I just…improvise." Barbossa shook his head and followed the younger man.

"Lord, help us all."

Jack shushed him and pointed at the table the chalices were sitting on. Barbossa nodded and Jack snuck around to get under the table on one end, while Barbossa moved towards the other end.

Jack raised his head a bit and watched the man sitting at the table as he cleaned off the chalices. The fixing to be cleaned one sat on his end and Jack slowly grabbed a hold of it and snatched it off the table. The man set down the one he cleaned and reached for the dirty one. However, it was not there. Confused he turned to the chalice he had just set down and found it missing too. Suspicious, he looked under the table. Nothing was there. He sat up and Barbossa smacked him in the back of the head with his crutch.

"Now what?" he asked, tossing the chalice to Jack.

"We stroll out, slow and steady. Just like we belong."

They waltzed out of the tent and went down a path along side it. A guard on duty walked by them, giving them odd looks and Jack saluted him. Barbossa and Jack glanced at one another with a nod; they unsheathed their swords and whirled around. The Spanish guard was already doing so too and they attacked him.

The sound of a fight brought more men and soon they had a real battle going on. Jack knocked over two at a time with a swift kick and Barbossa knocked the legs out from under another. This on he spat on, while Jack knocked out one with the butt of his sword. They then ran off into the jungle only to be stopped by ten guards all with guns trained on them. Jack only grimaced as did Barbossa.

"Bugger."

* * *

"How's that escape route working?"

"Here's your chance to improvise."

They were tied to palm trees and made to sit on the ground. It wasn't as bad as what Jack or Barbossa had expected but it still left them with a dilemma.

"I'm attempting it." Jack retorted, but in truth he wasn't sure what to do at the moment. "I might be able to get a hand loose." Barbossa leaned over and grabbed his peg leg and pulled it out from its socket. "Oh, you got a knife. That's very good." Jack stated, but to his surprise Barbossa put it to his mouth, pulling out a cork with his teeth.

"Be'er." He said with mouthful of cork. With his tied hands he pulled the cork out and put the peg-leg to his lips. Jack could hear the distinct sound of some sort of liquid sloshing in there.

"I want one of those." He said longingly and Barbossa rolled his eyes before handing him the leg.

"Here's to revenge. Sweet and clear." He put the liquid to his mouth and refrained from moaning at the taste of rum.

"Revenge?"

"Come, come, Hector. If you wanted the chalices, you'd seen they were missing and gone."

"You were lying in wait, for Blackbeard."

"Oh?"

"King George. Privateer. Wig. Cheap theatrical façade. I'm not buying it." Jack looked at him. "And lack of daughter."

"You weren't there that night." Barbossa stated an almost dread filled tone to his voice.

"When the _Pearl_ was lost?" Jack asked pretending he didn't know.

"Taken, not lost."

"We were off the coast of Hispaniola when we came under attack." Barbossa looked like he was reminiscing that day and so Jack didn't question him. "No provocation nor warning nor offer of parley. We were peppered with cannon fire. And then the sea beneath the _Pearl_ began to roil. The _Pearl _was pitching and yawning violently." Jack did not like this story, but he listened anyway, fighting the spooky feeling he was getting. "Every plank, every rail, every spar, all at once, began to creak. The rigging had come to life. Our own ship turned against us tangling the crew, wrapping around 'em like snakes. And wrapping around me leg…and me daughter."

Barbossa paused for a moment and Jack eyed him a bit sadly. He could tell that he missed his daughter. "But me arms were free and me sword was to hand. I am the master of my ship, not Blackbeard. I am the master of my fate, not Blackbeard. So I did what needed done." He took a swig of the rum and then placing the cork back in it, placed it back where it belonged on his leg. "I survived."

"You left her."

"Had too." Barbossa whirled his head up to face him. "I had to leave her." He frowned at Jack. "Don't sit here and deny that you wouldn't do the same if roles were reversed. You and I are not so unalike."

"I would not have left me son, alone to what you assumed was death." Jack said after a moment. "I….won't pretend that I wouldn't have considered it, but I…couldn't have bared it if I left my son to die. I'm surprised you did."

"I would have taken her, Jack. Taken the lass to the ends of the earth again, if she wished it, but I am not the man she wishes me to be. I am not the one she needs to depend on."

"Look, mate. I don't usually give advice about children, especially about your own. But in this case…take it from me, Hector, the girl is alone in the world and you took her in. Now you've abandoned her when she needed you most."

"You left yours plenty of times."

"Aye." Jack said in a growl. "And paid dearly for it. Still do. The difference is I took the time to apologize."

"And an apology gets me back my daughter?"

"And a lot of groveling." They sat in silence for a moment and then Jack looked up at him again.

"So….You're not after the Fountain?"

"I care not for King George and tavern yarns that give hope for a healed limb. But I'd give my left arm for a chance at Blackbeard."

"Not your right?" Jack grinned.

"I need me good arm to drive my poisoned blade through his heart."

"I'll see you get the chance, mate." Jack stated and grinned as Barbossa's eyes widened at his freed hands. Jack, while they had been talking, had been working on getting his hands loose. With another grin, Jack started up the palm tree, using the rope around his arms and the heels of his boots to hold and push himself further up the tree. Up and up he went until he sat perched on the very top of the tree.

"If only the lad could see me now." Jack muttered with a smile. Using a rope, his arms having been untied one he got to the top of the tree, Jack tied one end to a coconut and swung it like a lasso before letting it fly. It wrapped around another palm tree and Jack slowly pulled it towards him, making the tree bend. Once it was good enough, he let go and the bent tree slung him across the tree tops and into another tree a yard away.

It wasn't long before the men came running and surrounded his tree. Jack took coconuts and rained them down on some of them, knocking a few out cold. Of course he couldn't waste time doing that, so he jumped using the coconut and rope from earlier to swing around and around. He knocked out a few of them doing that and then landed on the ground. As he ran though the men, he used the rope to tie them together and soon he had collected them all, tying them all against a tree. He bowed to them and then fled the scene.

Jack met up with Barbossa, who had gotten away thanks to Groves, and Barbossa turned to him. "I'm sorry about the chalices, Jack, but I've got an appointment to keep. I'll not be going back."

"No need." Jack called and Barbossa whirled to face him. "Shall we have a drink?" He asked holding up the chalices.

"We'll drink at the Fountain." Barbossa called out, but he did smirk a bit at Jack's ability to do the unexpected. Gibbs took hold of Jack and tugged him along, trying not to chuckle at his stunned look.

* * *

_Review please and don't forget to vote on my poll! If you don't have an account you can send it in a review, I don't mind! _


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! But you have no idea how busy I've been lately...anyway! I'm going to try and update much sooner! I hope :) **

**WolfPirate: Thanks so much! I love your story too! Jason is so sarcastic! Yours not mine! Haha! And yeah, Kyra probably will do that! **

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Yeah, she probably won't, unless he really plans on groveling ;)**

**The Reckless Loser: He sure will! Thanks! **

**Superfan44: Yeah, I like that part too! Thank you!**

**Shadowknight1121: Yeah, Jason does not like him too much. Thanks I like writing them arguing! It's fun!**

**KesseGirl1: Thanks, I tried! Sorry, It wasn't as good! **

* * *

(~Chapter 13: Reunited~)

It was dark by the time, Blackbeard called for another stop. Jason, Kyra, and Robbie collapsed on the ground much to Angelica's amusement. She laughed and Jason gave her a tired smile. Without Jack there to contradict her, Angelica was able to spend time with her son and she grew to love him more. He was everything she had hoped he'd be and when she had told him that, he had smiled widely at her.

"Look!" Kyra gasped and they got a good look at their new surroundings. Burnt trees stuck up from the ground and hanging halfway on them and partway in the water was skeletons.

"Mermaids." Robbie whispered and the other two looked at him.

"How do you know?" Kyra whispered. Robbie sighed.

"I've heard stories of men that had mermaid and left her to die here."

"How did they die?" Jason asked and Robbie gulped.

"They burnt to death in the sun. See a mermaid can either live on land or in the sea, but to be in between is death. She won't be able to make a choice." That fact made them all fall silent, each of them wondering what was going to happen to Syrena.

"Careful, these pools run deep." Blackbeard warned as some of the men hauled Syrena towards one of the many pools around them. "If she escapes all is lost. Quartermaster." Jason frowned as the man ripped the bag off her head and she was immediately pushed to the ground. She hissed and thrashed at them. Blackbeard stood above her.

"Look, look!" He shouted in a fierce tone and the man holding her made her face what he was pointing at. Kyra gasped as torchlight was held up for them all to see. It was mermaid's skeleton. "Staked out to die, to dry in the sun. Only half in the water. Not enough to live, but just enough to make the dying slow." Blackbeard moved closer and Jason glared at him. "Think on it. Your people, murdered, harvested for their tears. Syrena won't you cry?"

"All die, even you. Soon, I hear." She spat coolly.

"Listen," Blackbeard stated and got eye level with her. "Listen. Can you not hear you're sisters scream? Do you not hear them?" Syrena screwed up her mouth defiantly. "We need but one tear." She only glared at him and Blackbeard slapped her roughly. "Vile creature!" He snarled and men had to hold Phillip back from going to aid her.

"Chop off her fingers, one by one!" A man called.

"Choke her!" Replied another.

And yet another said: "Cut out the tears from behind the eye!"

"Stop it, you're all horrid!" Kyra screamed at them and they fell silent. Phillip took the opportunity to speak to Angelica.

"Where's your voice in this?" He asked her.

"Maybe she'll have a change of heart when the sun rises." Angelica stated, eyeing her father.

"Oh, aye, she will burn, but I cannot wait for the sun." Blackbeard replied. "Perhaps we should build a fire." Phillip stood up to him.

"No."

"Do not contest me, cleric. I'm already in a foul mood."

"You will not torture her." He hissed and Blackbeard turned slowly. Angelica looked at Phillip.

"We only need one tear." She told him and Jason scowled.

"I will tear out every scale from her body one by one if I see fit." Blackbeard threatened. "If that displeases you, go pray." He shooed at the man and Phillip gritted his teeth.

"I was wrong. Not every soul can be saved. Yours cannot."

"Behold gentlemen, a man formerly of faith."

"That vile creature, as you call her, is worth a thousand of you!" Phillip snarled at him.

"Oh, you care for her?" Blackbeard mocked and then he smiled slyly. "You fancy her. And do not deny what is clear to my eyes. Question is…" He turned and got down next to Syrena gripping her to make her look at him. "…does she fancy you?" Syrena met his eyes briefly. "By God, she does. We are in luck!" He shouted at everyone and then turned back to the mermaid.

"Bring forth a tear…" He demanded and he nodded at the Quartermaster to hand him a dagger. "Or witness the death of this poor soul." The mermaid hissed and thrashed in their grip, eyeing the vial to catch her tear.

"Syrena, if you could manage a tear, I would be grateful." Phillip begged her, looking at the dagger.

"Sadness, yes," Blackbeard murmured. "-but no sorrow…yet." He stood to get at Phillip and Angelica stepped forward.

"Not by your hand, Father!" She cried at him and the frowned.

"Very well." Jason felt himself being tugged forward and before he knew what was happening a dagger was thrust into his hands and he was turned towards a restrained Phillip.

"It shall not be by my hand." Blackbeard stated. Jason panicked and almost dropped the dagger.

"What?!" He shouted at the same time as Angelica, Kyra, and Robbie.

"Prove yourself boy." Blackbeard growled. "Tide and time wait for none. Do it now!"

"No! I will not kill an innocent man!" Jason snapped angrily. Blackbeard shoved Jason out of the way and handed the dagger to the Quartermaster who then slit Phillip's throat. Everyone gasped as the clergyman fell to the ground.

"No!" Jason and Kyra said at the same time and Angelica put her arms around Jason to keep him from leaping forward. Syrena looked like she wanted to cry, but she would not give Blackbeard the satisfaction and glared at him instead.

"Ooh, aye, mermaids are tough. The lot of them. Tie her up like the others." He commanded and then toed Phillip's limp body. "And get rid of this." He walked up to Angelica who was struggling with emotions as she held Jason against her.

"You are confident?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes. I am a woman. So is she." Angelica walked away, still holding Jason to her.

She sat away from the rest of the group and stroked his hair. "Are you all right, mi corazon?"

"Yeah." Jason said and she sighed.

"He is not dead."

"What?" Jason twisted from her grasp and faced her. "He's not?"

"No. Father put on a show so that the mermaid would cry for him. Now we will wait until he comes back." When Jason gave her a confused look she smiled grimly. "The darts, mi amour." Jason frowned at the memory and she smoothed away his frown lines.

"Why do you stand up for him?" Jason asked her. "Even Kyra eventually questioned her father's motives. You don't."

"He is my father. I cannot leave him alone."

"What about me? You know that it won't be long until he tires of me not doing as he asks." Jason stated, standing up and she followed him as he walked a bit ahead. "I will not stoop to his level of pirating." Jason turned to his mother. "I will not be like him."

"I know you will not, mi corazon. You are like your father." Angelica said softly she turned her head to hide the worry and Jason smirked.

"You miss him don't you?"

"No." She said too quickly and Jason snickered. She shot him a look and he snickered more. "I do not miss him."

"Yes, you do." Jason teased and then he sighed. "Will you come with us when this is over?"

"Do you wish me too?"

"Yes." Jason said to her. "I-I think it would be better…for us."

"You _and_ your father?" Angelica asked skeptically and Jason grinned.

"Aye, for me and Dad." She rolled her eyes and Jason shook his head. "I think he missed you too, you know." He said slyly and started to walk off.

"He did?" Angelica asked hopefully and Jason looked at her over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I could tell." She smiled a bit and then narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're not trying to trick me are you? You're father told me what a con you can be."

"Me? Of course not." Jason tried not to snicker as she gazed at him suspiciously. "Besides, Dad says I get that from you." Angelica let that sink in a moment and then she scowled.

"He said what!?" She shrieked and then suddenly Jason pitched forward hitting the ground. Angelica ran up to him and turned him over as he groaned. "Son, mi corazon what happened?"

"I…feel weird." Jason stated slowly, putting a hand to his forehead. Blood oozed from the cut he had received from the mermaid fight and Angelica gasped at the amount. She helped him to his feet and they made their way back to the others.

"Why did you not tell me it was this bad?" She demanded of him as they sat back a bit from where Syrena was tied. She rebandaged his head, and he winced a bit. Beside her Kyra was frowning too.

"It didn't hurt much…."Jason protested, slightly weakened from his blood loss and from something he couldn't place. He suddenly felt ill. "Really…" Angelica and Kyra's face softened a bit.

"Just rest, son." Angelica murmured and Jason's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Jason?" Kyra called in concern and gave him a shake. She looked at Angelica. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know…Has he ever acted this way before?"

"No." Kyra stated. "Never."

"Quiet." Blackbeard snarled and everyone that wasn't that loyal to him gave him dirty looks, Angelica included. "He's coming. Get the vile."

* * *

Phillip gasped and moved up from the floor of the jungle and pulled out a dart from his chest. Instantly he was on his feet and was headed for Syrena. He found her still tied to the tree halfway out of the water and he set about freeing her. She looked up at him from where she had been laying her head and looked at him in wonder.

"I'm sorry, Syrena." Phillip whispered to her as he untied her. Syrena was slightly speechless.

"Phillip, you're alive." Was all she could gasp.

"Yes." He nodded, trying not to smile at her obvious wonder.

"You came for me." She whispered in awe, not understanding at first. "Why?"

"You're different are you not?" Phillip asked, using her exact words. "Do you know not of kindness? Compassion?" She smiled at him gratefully and tears formed in her eyes. All the sudden the pirates attacked her, pulling her away and thrusting a vile under her eye. Phillip was restrained as well and he struggled to get free. Angelica, Robbie, and Kyra stepped out of the trees behind Blackbeard and walked over to the mermaid. Scrum caught a tear and handed the vile to Angelica before going over to see about Jason. He had told Jack he'd take of the boy if need be.

"Tears of sorrow, never. Mermaids be too tough for that. But tears of joy…They say these be the more potent anyway." Blackbeard murmured eyeing the tear in the vile.

"Syrena, on my word, I had no part of this." Phillip begged the mermaids and she only glared at him.

"It's true." Kyra told her. "None of us knew." She glanced at Blackbeard who ignored her.

"Let her go. You don't need her now." Phillip demanded at Blackbeard he looked at him.

"Let her go? No. Secure her bonds. We leave her with her own." Serena stared at Phillip sadly and he could only watch as she was tied back to the tree.

"This is horrible." Kyra said to Robbie and Blackbeard heard her.

"Horrible you say?" He asked and she turned to him with wide eyes. "That creature would sooner rip out ye throat girl."

"She would not." Robbie stated angrily. "We cannot leave her here to die."

"But we shall Master Valstrom and so I expect you to follow my orders, unless you wish to share her fate?" Robbie only glared at him as he turned back around and Kyra looked at Syrena.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Syrena only nodded, her eyes never leaving Robbie who flushed under her gaze. He watched as another tear fell down her cheek before he turned away to follow the bloodthirsty pirate.

They continued on until exhaustion forced them to stop walking and Blackbeard ordered them to rest until he said so. Jason was laid next to Angelica and she fretted over him as he refused to open his eyes or even move at all. Kyra and Robbie watched from a distance, worry on their faces too. There was something terribly wrong with Jason and Kyra immediately wished that Jack was already back.

* * *

_He was on a ship, but also not. Sounds of the ocean came from the air, but Jason could not see water or sunlight or any birds. It all grey and misty and the boards under his feet were a dark red, like blood. With a gasp of horror, he realized he was standing in blood. Jason backed away from the slowly growing puddle and bumped into something. He turned and fell back into the pool of blood in shock and fear. Standing over him was…Donovan. The man gave a cackle at him and pointed behind him._

_"Like my handy work, boy?" He asked in that same mocking tone that had haunted him for years and still did. Slowly, Jason turned and yelped. There on the deck was his father, lifeless eyes gazing at him. Blood came from several bullets holes in Jack's head and chest._

_"No!" Jason shouted and thrashed to get away from the scene. He slipped on the blood as he stood and Donovan only smirked wickedly. _

_"No!" Jason said again in anguish and Donovan smirked wider._

_"Not to worry, boy. That won't have to be his future only. It will be yours as well." Jason frowned._

_"You're dead!"Jason snapped and Donovan's head went back as he laughed loudly. _

_"You think this is a dream?" He asked and then got a deadly look on his face. "You have no idea what I am capable of you little brat." He snarled. "I have powers your mind cannot possible comprehend."_

_"Yeah, right…" Jason muttered and frowned. Donovan laughed again._

_"Wondering why you can't wake up?" Jason tried to ignore him, but he was right. "Allow me to help you, see!" Jason screamed as pain filtered through his head and then suddenly it was gone, leaving him panting on the ground. A familiar Jamaican accent came from behind him. _

_"Stop dis, now." She demanded and Jason turned on his knees to see a very familiar face. _

_"Tia Dalma…." Jason murmured and then he smiled. "Or should I address you as Calypso?"_

_"I go by many names, Jason Sparrow, but you shall call me what you wish." _

_"You witch!" Donovan hissed. "Mind your own business."_

_"You should 'ave more respect for dose dat are above you." Tia snapped back and then she bent down towards Jason, running a hand along his head. "I told you dat you 'ad a purpose, young Sparrow…"_

_"What purpose?" Jason asked and his vision began to go fuzzy. "Tia?"_

_"Hush…It is not yet time for you to know yet…." Jason felt himself being pulled away from the ship and before he saw darkness, he heard Donovan scream in anger. _

Jason sat up with a gasp and Angelica enveloped him in her arms, smoothing back his dark hair from his forehead.

"I'm so glad you are alright." She whispered, but Jason didn't respond. He only leaned into his mother's touch, feeling the need for comfort. She could feel him pressing closer and she stoked his hair. "It's alright, mi corazon." Angelica wasn't sure why he was clinging to her, but she kept him closer anyway, whispering her lullaby in his ear.

"Mum?" He said after a few minutes and she looked down at him. "You think Dad's okay?"

"I'm sure he's on his way." She whispered as he drifted back off to sleep. "Please come back, Jack. He-_We_ need you."

* * *

The next morning Angelica walked ahead of the others, Jack's compass in her hands and Jason followed her, keeping an eye on his father's possession. It wasn't that he didn't trust his mother; actually he just wanted to make sure she knew where she was going. Angelica took a step into a clearing and gasped, coming to a sudden stop. Looking to her right as something pointed at her throat.

"How is it we can never meet without you pointing something at me?" She asked and smiled, relieved that he was back. There holding his sword out, was Captain Jack Sparrow. He grinned at her, and though it was slightly teasing, Angelica saw something else in his gaze too and it made her flush a bit. He had missed her too, it seemed.

"Dad!" Jason moved around Angelica and Jack pulled his son to him with one arm.

"Hello, son."

"Jack!" Kyra smiled at the pirate and he grinned back as she waved.

"Miss me?" Jack asked Jason and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He replied and then grinned slyly. "Mum missed you too."

"Is that a fact?" He asked arching an eyebrow at Angelica wickedly. "You don't say." She narrowed her eyes.

"Miss you? Please, Jack." Jack only smirked wider and then Blackbeard came into the clearing.

"You brought the chalices, Sparrow?" He demanded, earning a glare from Jason.

"Aye." Jack said and pushed off the tree he had been leaning on, keeping an arm around Jason's shoulders. "Oi!" He called and a very familiar person came out from the bushes ahead and he had a large pig on a rope. Jason moved out from under Jack's arm immediately.

"Gibbs!" Jason and Kyra exclaimed happily and the man turned to them as they ran up to him.

"Jason, lad, it's good to see you!" Gibbs said patting the boy on the back and then he smiled at Kyra. "Miss Kyra, you've grown." She flushed a bit and smiled.

"Thanks."

"I see you brought a friend." Angelica said to Jack taking in Jason's happy look. He obviously knew the man.

"I did." Jack grinned.

"And the one-legged man, he is near. Aye?" Blackbeard asked and Jack nodded.

"Aye. Now before I go just handing them over, I do have one or two conditions."

"Name them." Blackbeard stated and Jack sauntered up to where he and Angelica stood. Jason followed curiously, leaving Kyra to stand near Gibbs and introduce him to Robbie.

"Firstly," Jack began and he turned in a half circle before spotting Jason. "Oh, there you are." He said and pulled Jason over to stand next to his mother. "Firstly, I'll be having my compass back." Jason cocked an eyebrow at him and Jack backtracked.

"No, no, that's secondly." He frowned at himself and started again. "Firstly, upon your word, you will bring no harm upon Angelica or me son."

"I'll make no vows to the likes of you, Sparrow." Blackbeard snapped. "But it costs me nothing to admit that she was never in harm's way." Blackbeard put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bullshit…"Jason muttered under his breath and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"My son then. You will not harm him."

"…Agreed." Blackbeard nodded and Jason felt a twinge of fear up his spine. Had he meant to harm him before hand? Angelica felt Jason shift and put her arms around him protectively. She had not missed the way her father had said 'agreed'. She suddenly felt the urge to take Jason from his sight and she bit her lip worriedly. Perhaps she _had_ been wrong from the beginning.

"Secondly then, priorly firstly, I will be having me compass back." Jack stated. "Please? I do deserve it. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to catch that filthy pig?" He gestured to where Gibbs was and made a quick correction. "Not the big one, the four-legged one."

"Dad!" Jason snickered and Jack grinned a bit before looking at Angelica expectantly. Blackbeard patted her shoulder and she reluctantly tossed it to him.

"Thank you. And thirdly, Mr. Beard, there are times, not very often, when I do reflect upon my heinous misdeeds." Blackbeard rolled his eyes as Jack continued. "Chief among them, I note how poorly I have treated Mr. Gibbs my loyal first mate."

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed. "Now that you mention it…."

"Left to rot in jail I did, didn't care. Still don't." Jack replied quickly over Gibbs' speech.

"Dad!" Jason shouted.

"Jack!" Kyra reprimanded at the same time as Jason and both teens eyed him. Jack ignored their stares and Gibbs', continuing to talk.

"But point being, you must let him go free."

"Is that it?" Blackbeard asked and Jack thought a moment.

"I think so." He murmured and then sprung into talking again. "Quick, or the pig runs, and good luck getting those chalices." Gibbs looked over at him.

"Jack, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather-"

"Done." Blackbeard interrupted.

"Release the swine." Jack waved at Gibbs and the man went to take the chalices off the giant pig. Jack grinned at Blackbeard who only rolled his eyes in response and Gibbs hurried over, letting the squealing pig run free.

"Perhaps, if you don't mind, I could tag along with you folks…"Gibbs trailed off as Blackbeard walked past him leading the group away.

"Sorry, Gibbs." Kyra murmured and she hugged him again. "I hope I see you soon." He smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm sure you will lass." She smiled and Robbie pulled her along behind Scrum.

"Come on, lad. We don't want to be late." Jack murmured and Jason hugged Gibbs tightly. The older man chuckled and patted his back.

"I'll be fine, lad." He reassured Jason and the boy smiled.

"I know, but I was worried about you." Gibbs smiled and Jack chuckled and tugging the back of the Jason's shirt and pulling him away.

"Don't worry, boy, we'll be seeing him soon enough." Jason gave him a confused look and Jack smirked before tossing Gibbs his compass.

"This will lead you to freedom, mate." He said in reply to Gibbs' bewildered look and with that Jason and Jack disappeared from sight. Jason had to jog to keep with Jack who was trying to get up ahead of Blackbeard. When they passed, Angelica moved from her spot to follow them.

"Jack." She said as he held up a hand for everyone to stop walking.

"Hm." He hummed distractedly, making sure that they were headed the right way as he looked around at the trees.

"Jack, I think there's something wrong with-"

"Hey, Dad." Jason interrupted looking at his mother pleadingly. "Um, are we headed in the right direction?"

"Aye, lad. Let's press on." He stated and turned to walk through the bushes. After a while Jack, Angelica, and Jason got ahead of the others.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"He just came back, I don't want him to worry about me and get distracted." Jason murmured and then gave a wide fake grin. "Besides, I'm fine." Angelica frowned.

"I don't like this. I'm telling your father."

"No!" Jason took her arm. "Mum, please don't. Don't tell Dad."

"Don't tell, Dad what?" Jack asked, making Jason jump. He frowned at the pair a moment and Jason panicked.

"Nothing." He stated quickly and moved past them both.

"You're son passed out last night." Angelica said sternly and Jason swore under his breath before facing his frowning father.

"As you can plainly see. I'm fine now." He smiled, but the smile faded under Jack's look of concern and anger. "Really."

"He does this every time." Jack told Angelica irritably. "Every time something bothers him, he doesn't tell."

"He said he didn't want you to get distracted." Jason glared at his mother.

"Gee, Mum, thanks for being on my side."

"I am on your side, mi corazon. But you can't hide this from your father." When Jason refused to stop frowning she hugged him. "You had me worried for you. I was scared." Jason sighed and relaxed his posture a bit as she turned them back towards Jack.

"What happened?" Jack asked, resuming walking as he made sure that Jason remained between him and Angelica. The boy sighed and Angelica looked at Jack with worry.

"He suddenly had a pain in his head and the next thing I knew he was falling towards the ground. He didn't wake up for a long time, Jack."

"This head injury wouldn't happen to be the one that was plaguing you before would it?" Jack asked, sending Jason a knowing look. The boy scowled.

"Maybe." He stated and Jack groaned.

"Before? You mean his head was bothering him before you left?"

"Aye and the bugger told me that it was fine."

"Jason Edward Sparrow," Angelica reprimanded and she paused as the three of them came to the same conclusion that they liked the way it sounded. She didn't finish, but Jason knew the warning was still there and scowled, walking up ahead of them.

"Oh is it Sparrow now?" Jack asked her mockingly and she glowered at him. "Is that because you admit him being mine?"

"Let's not start this again, Jack." She snapped. "He is my son too." She took Jack's hand. "He's _our_ son." Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. It was the first sign of affection that he had shown towards her without wanting something.

"Aye, he is, love. He is."

* * *

_Please review and don't forget to vote! Tell me what you think the next story I do will be about! I'd like to hear your ideas! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's a new chap! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Annika Sparks: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :)**

**BigReader23: Yes, isn't he? It's so great! **

**WolfPirate: Yep, poor Jason! Oh, gosh that would be awful if that happened to him!**

**Guest: Thank you! I wonder how long this 'cuteness' will last...Knowing Jack and Angelica! :) Haha!**

**KesseGirl1: I'm trying, haha, hope this was faster! :)**

**Superfan 44: Thanks! Please enjoy!**

**Shadow knight1121: Thank you, I try :) Yes, I will be doing that next story! **

* * *

Chapter 14: The Fountain

"I could have swore it was somewhere right around here." Jack murmured, shoving large leaves aside. Behind him, Jason trailed idly, his mind elsewhere and Angelica walked behind him, lost in her own thoughts. Though, Jack's mind was on the Fountain, he often found himself wondering about Angelica and Jason both. Angelica was starting to see her error in trusting Blackbeard, but the fact remained that he was her father. It made Jack wonder if she would even agree to leave with him when this was over. And his son…Well Jack wasn't sure what to think of that. The boy was off in his own world and Jack could tell that he was thinking hard on something. He couldn't deny that it hurt to think that the boy still didn't think he could talk him. Jack frowned and shook his head. "Damn that boy."

"Did you say something, Jack?" Angelica asked and he looked back at her over his son's head. Jason was looking at the trees to their left, not paying a bit of attention. Jack shook his head.

"It's nothing." He murmured and turned back around. Angelica rolled her eyes and sighed. Jack complained that Jason told him nothing…well Jack didn't tell her anything either. _Like father, like son._

Jack parted more giant leaves and frowned looking at the rock surface that was across from him. His eyes traveled all around and finally landed on something odd on one of the large leaves.

"Psst." Jack hissed from the corner of his mouth. Jason didn't hear him and Jack hissed again. "Psst, lad." Jason looked over at him and Jack beckoned him with a finger. "Come look at this." Frowning at the fact that Jack was ogling a leaf, Jason walked over and Jack made him eye level with the leaf. What he finally focused on made him gawk. A tiny water droplet moved across the leaf, but the direction that it was going made Jason curious.

"It's going…up?" Jason breathed and Jack nodded.

"Peculiar innit?" Jack asked and slowly lifted his hand towards the slowly moving droplets of water. He caught one on the end of his finger and father and son watched as it tried to continue its journey up in the air. It rolled across Jack's fingers for a moment and then it stopped on the very end of his index finger. He held it up to his eye, peering through the droplet.

Jack grinned as he spotted the entrance to the Fountain, hidden almost out of sight. If not for the water droplet, or the bird that flew up into the cave then he would have never seen it. Jack turned to his son who was watching the flying water droplet in amazement. Feeling eyes on him, Jason turned.

"You gonna tell me what's bothering you now?"

"Nothing, Dad, would you just drop it?" Jason snapped and moved forward. Jack grabbed his arm.

"Oi! Don't talk to me like that." Jack growled and made Jason turn back to him. "What's your problem now?"

"Now? What, you think _I'm_ the one who has a problem?"

"Keep your voice down." Jack hissed, looking over his shoulder. "You want your mum to here? And what do you mean 'I'm the one who has a problem'? Are you insinuating something?"

"Yeah." Jason snorted. "And just like always, you try to have your way, no matter how much I'd ask you to stop."

"Is this about that bloody chest again?" Jack snapped. "I already told you I was sorry about all that mess."

"No! But that's close enough!"

"The Fountain?" Jack mused. "You don't want me to drink from it?" He looked for confirmation and Jason growled at him.

"Do whatever you like, Dad! I already said I wouldn't stop you, but don't ask me to be nice about it!" Jack sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, lad. I know you don't particularly like me going after the immortal things, but you don't understand-"

"I understand. You want to outlast everyone. Be the immortal Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jason mocked the last sentence he said and Jack frowned.

"Even Mum wants it." Jason whispered and Jack's face softened. "But nothing lasts forever," He added bitterly "…Including me." Jason walked off, leaving Jack to go and tell Blackbeard they had arrived. Jack didn't go right away, his gut telling him to run after Jason and refused everything that he had been told, but….the boy was right. All Jack's life he had wanted to live forever, never wanted to die. Now though…Jack wasn't sure what he wanted more.

* * *

"Where's your father, boy?" Blackbeard snapped and Jason turned and glared at him.

"I wouldn't know." He replied coolly. "You were the one who saw him last." Blackbeard seethed, but otherwise ignored Jason's comment. The man turned and eyed the jungle for a moment before Jack and Angelica came out. Jason turned from them, his eyes darting to the ground and Jack sighed.

"Hurry up." Gunner snapped and Jack shot the man a frown before going past Blackbeard and down into the tunnel entrance. He made a path down the rocks and everyone else followed. Blackbeard made sure Jason stayed in front of him and behind Jack, leaving no room for argument, though both Sparrows wondered what that meant. It seemed that Blackbeard was keeping an extra eye on Jason and that was something to worry about.

"Careful, lad." Jack whispered softly and kept Jason from diving head-first into the small pool of water. "Too many loose rocks."

"Thanks." Jason murmured and he let Jack set him back upright. Behind them, Angelica sighed with relief as Jack caught their son. It wouldn't do him good to get wet down in a dank cavern. She smiled to herself as she realized that she liked being the worrying, motherly-type. Having someone else to care for that really needed her, made her feel useful and she relished the feeling.

They soon came a part of the water-filled cavern that needed to be walked through and they began the trek into the semi-cool water. Gunner led the way his torch flickering light everywhere and Jack, holding onto Jason to keep them both from falling, waded after him into the knee deep water.

Crack.

Everyone turned as the sound to see a man holding a piece of the cavern he had broken off and seconds later something impaled the man behind him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and eyed the walls and ceiling of the cavern in fear.

"We must not stop." Gunner told everyone and all made a wide circle around the dead man. Kyra and Robbie kept a lookout for anymore traps, keeping far from the walls while Jason looked at Jack in alarm.

"He trapped the place?"

"Aye." Jack replied and glanced at Jason sideways. "Ye still angry?"

"I guess not." Jason sighed and then looked at Jack. "Dad…I'm sorry. It's just that-" Jack held a hand up and hugged his son with one arm.

"Never mind, lad" Jason smiled and Jack ruffled his hair before letting go of him. Gunner led them down towards a darkened part of the cavern and Jack sauntered forward.

"Aha! Dead end." He remarked with a grin and Jason snickered at his face.

"Dead. End." Blackbeard repeated in a dangerous tone.

"Dead end." Jack agreed not hearing the tone. Jason took a step towards Jack.

"Jack, I'm starting to think you don't know where you're going." Angelica called to him a smirk on her face. Her eyes held a warning though and flickered towards her father who was eyeing Jack angrily.

"It's not so much the destination as it is the journey, they say." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes as Jack walked back towards the wall. "Chalices, if you please." Blackbeard nodded at Gunner who held the chalices out to Jack. Jack took them and held them out above his head.

"Stand back." he told everyone and the men's eyes widened as they did as they were told. Jason rolled his eyes. "Hush boy." He murmured and Jason scowled.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You are now." Jack retorted and Jason groaned. Then dramatically he tapped the chalices together. Nothing happened as the sound vibrated the air.

"Oh brilliant, Dad. Are we playing music now?"

"Shut it." Jack stated and eyed the chalices and did it again, the sound echoing around the room. Angelica sighed heavily and took a step towards him.

"Jack….have you ever, in fact seen with your own eyes the Fountain of Youth?" Jack arched an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question, please?" He asked and Blackbeard growled.

"Quartermaster." He murmured and a gun clicked. Everyone's eyes landed on Jason at whom the gun was pointed at.

"Err, Dad? Do you think that maybe you could hurry it along now?" The boy asked, slightly nervous. He had witnessed Blackbeard's ruthless right hand man kill before and he wasn't really wanting to see it again, especially if it was aimed at him.

"No, no!" Jack waved at the Quartermaster and shifted. "I thought we had an agreement not to harm me son, mate."

"Circumstances change. You better think fast, Sparrow."

"You cannot shoot your own grandson."

"You're young he won't be the last." Angelica gasped and looked at Jack with narrowed eyes.

"Well?"

"Wait a tick, love." He murmured and lowered his eyes to the chalices. "I told you, dearie. He doesn't care." He murmured lowly so that only she could hear. She bit her lip and looked at Jason who was eyeing the non wavering gun.

"Aqua…de Vida." Jack read aloud from the chalices and suddenly a low rumbling filled the cavern.

"Look!" Kyra pointed out the water on the floor and everyone watched in fascination as water started towards them and they followed the path as it went up the walls. In seconds a small pool had been made right above their heads. A bird flew through and went up into the pool disappearing. Jack grinned and met Angelica's eyes and she smiled back. They had found it.

"Master Scrum." Jack announced and Scrum went over to him. "….do you mind?" He held out the chalices and Jack smirked as he took them. Jack indicated he should get down on his knee. "Do this mate and I'll call it even between you and lad."

"What!" Jason protested. "He owes me money!"

"Hush it." Jack responded and Jason grumbled under his breath as Scrum grinned.

"Thanks, Captain Sparrow." He let Jack step onto his hands and lifted him up. Taking his sword out he poked at the pool and suddenly he was tugged up and into the pool.

"Whoa!" Jason, Kyra, and Robbie said at the same time and gaped at the spot that Jack had disappeared too.

Jack looked over his shoulder as his son and Angelica rose up from the ground behind him.

"It's beautiful." Angelica murmured and Jack grinned at her before turning back around. He made his way towards the center where a large stone stand sat. Jason waded after his father and together they walked up the small patch of green towards the round rock.

"Um…Dad?" Jason whispered pointing at the skeletons that lined the small island. "I see dead people."

"Stop staring at them." Jack took hold of Jason and pulled him away. Kyra and Robbie followed looking at the whole room in awe.

"Is that the Fountain?" Jason murmured. "It's more like a trickle." Behind him, Kyra snickered and Jason grinned at his father. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Not everything is what is seems, boy." Jack murmured back and reached a hand out to touch it.

"Sparrow, I'll be the first to taste those waters." Blackbeard called and Jack retracted his hand. He, Jason, and Kyra turned to look at him and Angelica looked over her shoulder at him.

"Father!" She called out spying something in the fog and Blackbeard frowned.

"The one-legged man." He guessed and Gunner nodded.

"You brought him here." Angelica spoke to Jack and he grinned.

"Would I do that?" He asked innocently and she rolled her eyes.

"I thought we were in this together, Jack."

"We are, love."

"I never wanted him dead."

"Not me decision."

"Edward Teach." A voice rang out and Jason's eyes widened. He looked at Jack to find him looking not at all surprised and prodded him. Jack only pulled Jason closer to him and cast a glance at Kyra, but she didn't seem to have recognized the voice. "For crimes committed on the high seas, by the authority granted to me by His Majesty the King and with a goodly amount of personal satisfaction…I hear by put you in the custody of the court, and declare you to be my prisoner." Barbossa stopped walking once he got in sight of everyone in the room and Kyra sucked in a breath as she spotted her father.

"My trick's out, is that it?" Blackbeard asked, stepping down to meet Barbossa.

"Such crimes do include, but are not limited to, piracy, treason, murder, torture of the most heinous sort, including the brutal theft of one used, twisted, right hairy leg!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" She shrieked suddenly and Barbossa's eyes widened. Jason jumped at her shriek and bumped into Jack who steadied him with slight amusement. "How dare you show your face to me!?"

"Now, lass-"

"Don't you 'lass' me you backstabbing, cowardly, son of a-" Kyra was cut off as Jack put a hand over her mouth stifling her profanity and he grinned at the two men. Kyra shrieked behind his hand and tried to fight him off.

"Carry on." He murmured and Barbossa made himself look away from his very livid daughter and focus on Blackbeard who had been slightly stunned by the scene.

"You…dare face this sword?" He asked after a moment and Barbossa grinned.

"This far away from your ship? Aye."

"Aye. That be the cold breath of fate I feel down my nape. But I'll have one last fight, by God. Kill 'em all!" Blackbeard shouted and the two sides went at it. Kyra wrenched away from Jack and he sighed.

"Sorry, lass. You can yell at him later."

"Yeah…"Kyra murmured and she sighed. "Did…did you know he was going to be here?" Jack nodded.

"Aye, but it was best not to say." He nodded at Blackbeard and she nodded before going to stand elsewhere. Robbie looked from her to the fighting and she frowned at him.

"Don't tell me you want ot go over there."

"Well….Blackbeard is my captain…."

"So? Is that a reason to be killed?"

"I won't be. I can fight." He turned and ran down towards the fighting, Kyra tossed her hands up and stayed near Angelica.

"Boys are stupid."

"Yes, I know." Angelica murmured back.

"Whoa, whoa! Hang on a minute!" Jack yelled and Angelica looked at Kyra.

"See?"

"I just…I just need to understand something." Jason smacked his forehead as Jack walked down in-between the fighting men. "Right, so, you will fight against them," he gestured to the naval men. "They will fight against you." He gestured to the pirates. "All on account of him," Barbossa was pointed at. "Wanting to kill him?" Jack ended at Blackbeard. "Where's the sense?" Scrum was the only one who shrugged and Jack nodded. "Exactly! I say, let them fight each other while we lay back, watch, have a drink, make some wages? Eh?"

"Dad, just shut up." Jason groaned and Barbossa snorted.

"Hmm. Aye." Scrum agreed and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Kill 'em!" He shouted.

"No, quarter!" Blackbeard shouted at the same time and Jack backed away.

Jason ran over towards Phillip who was avoiding being stabbed by the naval officers. Before he could get to the man, he was intercepted by a familiar face.

"Gillette!"

"We meet again, Sparrow." Jason started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"What happened to your wig? Did it jump off and run away?"

"Shut up!"

"Need a hand, sir?" Another officer appeared and Jason tossed his hands in the air.

"Bloody hell, I'm surrounded!" he shouted and then looked at Phillip who was eyeing him with fear. "Its okay, Mister Swift. I can handle it." He beamed.

"Give up, Sparrow." Gillette growled.

"Shove it up your arse." Jason spat and tried to get around him. Gillette blocked him again, making Jason scowl. They clashed swords and he tripped the wigless man away, while dodging an attack from another man. Gillette spat out water as Jason led the other man away from the cornered Phillip and Robbie ran up.

"Here." He said and cut his wrists free."

"Thank you." Phillip murmured and looked at where Jason had gone.

"I'll tell him." Robbie promised and Phillip ran off.

* * *

Angelica frowned as she shoved off another naval man. She trusted Jack, had witnessed what he said was true, but….Blackbeard was her father….

"Scrum, the chalices!" She called and Scrum looked around at her. He tossed the chalices to her and she nodded. "And the tear! Follow!" He ran after her as she made her way up toward the rock fountain. Jack whipped his head around and ran over to block him, sword raised.

"Hand it over. The tear. There's a good lad."

"I'm more afraid of her than I am of you." Scrum replied and they clashed swords. Jack, being the pirate he was, kicked Scrum in the stomach and the man tossed up the small bag which contained the tear vial. He turned to run with it when a sword stopped him.

"Hand it over." Angelica smirked. "There's a good lad."

"Are you daft woman?" Jack replied. "Giving this to him will do nothing!"

"I will not let my father down. I've come too far!"

"Think of your son!"

Angelica scoffed. "What about you!? Why are you after the tear? You lied to him didn't you?"

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Well actually," Scrum began, making both of them look at him. "Beg your pardon, but it seems like the both of going after this thing for selfish reasons."

"Shut it!" Jack and Angelica said at the same time. Then Scrum pointed his sword at Jack.

"The chalices, if you please."

"Sorry, Jack." Angelica laughed. "I told you. I need years. And now, yours will do!" Jack tossed the tear bag into the air and Angelic tossed what she was holding. Jack caught Angelica's sword, while she caught the tear bag.

"Aha!" Jack grinned, now pointing swords at both of them.

"Scrum!" Angelica shouted as she tossed the tear bag. Jack caught it instead and kicked the chalice bag out of Scrum's hands. It went flying through the fountain circle and landed on the ground on the other side where they flew out of the bag. Jack and Angelica shared a look before running after the spilled chalices.

* * *

Kyra gasped and looked up at the fog to see strange men come in.

"The Spaniard." A man whispered from Barbossa's side and she and Robbie looked over.

"What are they doing here?"

"I think they are after the Fountain too."

"Should we tell, Jack?" Before Robbie could respond, Jason shoved his way between them.

"So? What's going on?" He asked and Kyra shoved his head back playfully.

"We have company." She nodded towards the Spanish officers heading across the foggy ground. Jason suddenly froze and Kyra looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I know him…" Jason murmured and the Spaniard's eyes locked on him. A wide grin crossed his face and the boy gulped. Silence fell over the pirates and naval men and they watched the Spanish soldiers approach them. Gillette, still reeling from his fight with Jason, stood atop a large rock and spread the British flag out for the Spanish to see.

"This land is hereby forever claimed in the glorious name of King George-" His words were cut off as someone shot him. Kyra gasped as Gillette fell to the ground slowly soaking the British flag. Jason gaped in shock. His longtime enemy was dead. He looked back at the Spaniard and gritted his teeth. He suddenly had the thought that Gillette hadn't been so bad after all.

"Someone make a note of that man's bravery." The Spaniard spoke and Jason felt a chill go down his spine at the sound of the man's words.

The three kids moved slowly until they were near Jack and Angelica who had both paused in their arguing. Both noticed Jason's pale face as he ducked behind them and they looked at one another in confusion. Jack gave the chalices to her as the Spaniard approached them. He felt Jason fist his vest and Jack frowned.

"Senorita, the chalices, por favor." She didn't move and with a wave of his hand two men wrestled the cups from her grasp. Jack frowned further as Jason jerked on his vest.

"What is it?" He whispered and Jason shook his head against his father's back. That was when he saw the sadistic grin the man gave his son. "Who is he, son?" Angelica looked over at Jack's whispered sentence and she frowned too, worried about Jason's fearful look.

* * *

_Review? Please, I love it when you do! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, sorry for the wait! This chapter changes from the movie a bit. Not plot wise really, but it does change a little. Only one chap left folks! Unless I decide to do an epilogue. I am working on Chasing the Wind, it's just taking a while! **

**KesseGirl1: Thank you! Hope you enjoy!**

**WolfPirate: Yes, those were funny weren't they? Hope you enjoy this chap!**

**Dark-Fire-Phoenix12: Thank you, enjoy the chap!**

**Superfan44: Action is always fun! Here's new chap!**

**Shadow knight1121: Haha, sorry! Maybe this chap will be good too! :)**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Death of Blackbeard

"Dad…it's him…the one who was going to buy me from Donovan." Jason hissed and the Spaniard grinned as he eyed the chalices. "His name is Sanchez." Jack frowned.

"Are you sure, lad?" He asked and Jason's head moved against his back.

"Aye." Jason whispered and Jack glared harder at the man in front of him. "He's the one who gave Donovan that poison." Jack stiffened at that and put a hand out to keep the Spaniard from moving closer.

_Bloody hell! _Jack snarled in his head. _That bastard made me think my son was dead! _He wanted nothing more but to stab the man a hundred times over, but restrained himself from doing so. It wouldn't do any good to act while the Spaniard had so many men around him. Instead he pushed his son further back behind him with his hand.

"Stay near me, lad." He murmured and Jason nodded, feeling Jack's hand press him back. Jason hated feeling afraid of a single man, but….this was the same one who would have bought him in slavery and the same one who had given Donovan the poison. A shiver went down his spine and

Angelica bit her lip and looked at her son. She had no idea who this man was, but she did not like the fact that her son seemed to know him. Nor did she like the looks that the Spaniard was giving Jason every few seconds. He looked as if he knew him and that worried her.

The Spaniard had noticed Jason's whispers to his father and hadn't missed the way Jack glared at him. He wasn't intimidated of course, but he better than to act around the boy's father. His motives would have to wait until Jack was out of sight. He really had been surprised to see the boy there. He hadn't even known he was still alive, having figured that Donovan had killed him. But there he was, perfectly fine, except for the blood stained bandage around his forehead. Sanchez wondered at this for a moment, but left the thought. He didn't care about where he had gotten it. All he wanted now was to take back what he had paid for. It didn't matter that the boy was no longer eleven. He could still be useful to have around and Sanchez wasn't about to let that go to waste.

"Only God can grant internal life," He announced holding up the chalices for all to see. "Not this pagan water." He dropped the chalices to the ground and without further ado he stomped both, denting the rims. Everyone flinched with each slam of his foot. Sanchez then lifted the chalices and tossed them off into the deep pools behind him.

"Men, destroy this profane temple!" He barked and his men went to work, sabotaging the entire place. Sánchez sent Jason a small smirk to which Jack growled in response before he turned and came to stand before Blackbeard who eyed the Spaniard in front of him.

"You are a fool." Sanchez began. "You seek in this place what only faith can provide." As the man spoke, someone rose up behind Blackbeard sword raised and Jason blinked in astonishment. It was Barbossa.

"Faith? In faith, there is light enough to see but darkness enough to blind." Blackbeard countered and Barbossa struck, slicing the back of the man's hand with his sword.

"What devilry is this?" Blackbeard asked, having dropped his sword in shock and half turned towards him. Bad mistake, for Barbossa stabbed him with his sword.

"For the _Pearl_." The former pirate captain hissed. Angelica let out a cry.

"What have you done?" She shrieked, struggling to get free of the men that held her. She finally broke free as Blackbeard hit the ground and she landed on her knees beside him. She did not want her father to die. She turned her head and looked at the father of her child.

"Jack!" Angelica screamed, sending him a pleading look. Jack took off immediately to look for the chalices, though a bit reluctant to do so. He did not wish to save Blackbeard's life nor did he want anyone to have to give up life for him, but his love for Angelica made him look for them anyway.

Barbossa stood for a moment reveling in his triumph before reaching down to pick up Blackbeard's fallen blade.

"I claim Blackbeard's ship and crew," Barbossa stated for all to hear as he raised the magic sword above his head. "And this sword, as payment for my missing limb." He looked around then and barked out: "Which of you will sail under me?" Men moved towards him immediately, most wanting to flee from Blackbeard and the Spaniard's men.

Kyra stood with her arms folded across her chest. She had watched the whole episode play out and frowned as men took off towards her father. There was no way she was going with him!

"Robbie!" Kyra hissed as the boy attempted to walk towards her father. "Stop it!"

"He's captain now." Robbie stated, giving her a confused look. Didn't she want to go with her father? Kyra tugged on his arm, pulling him back to hiss at him.

"That doesn't mean we have to follow him!" She snapped and Barbossa cleared his throat behind her. He watched her turn towards him looking extremely irritated. Her blue eyes flashed with anger at him and Barbossa grimaced.

"Come with me, lass. Allow me to make amends." He murmured and she shot him a glare that made him flinch.

"Why should I?" She demanded and Barbossa sighed.

"You don't have to trust me. I know you won't." He began and she eyed him warily. "But, please, consider me offer."

"I don't want to have anything to do with you!" She snapped, gritting her teeth. "You left me to die!"

"I won't pretend to be sorry for what I did." Barbossa snapped back and then said softer. "But I would like a chance to talk with you."

"I did everything for you." She whispered, eyes watering. "I did everything Calypso asked for to bring you back from the dead. You left me for a year on that ship! You left me alone!" Barbossa shut his eyes and then opened them again slowly.

"Make your decision, daughter. The _Revenge_ waits." He said quietly and when Kyra looked more upset, he sighed. "At least allow me the honor of taking ya from this wretched place." She looked torn for a moment and glanced back at those she would be leaving behind. Jason saw her torn look and shrugged at her. He figured a small talk wouldn't hurt.

'Free ride off the island.' He mouthed and Kyra rolled her eyes at him. But then he continued. 'It couldn't hurt to at least hear the whole story, even if you don't want to be around him.' Jason nodded his head slightly to show that he was fine with whatever she choose. She knew she would forever regret it if she didn't go with him.

"Don't expect my forgiveness." She said coolly and stepped around him. Robbie followed, giving a very awkward last glance at Jason and Angelica. Barbossa glanced at Jason and their eyes met briefly. They both seemed to say the same thing. _Good luck._ With that, the new captain of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ walked out of the Fountain of Youth. Jason watched until they were gone before looking back at his mother.

"Well, little Sparrow. We meet again." Jason looked around in time to be knocked away from Angelica's side. She gasped in shock, and stood, but she was blocked by some of Sanchez's men.

"Stop it!" She screamed at him. "What has he done to you?" But Sanchez ignored her cries and her eyes turned to Jack. He wasn't paying them any attention and Angelica was forced to watch her son fight.

Jason blocked attack after attack until he made the mistake of stepping on a slippery rock behind him. Toppling over he was overpowered by Sanchez who took the fallen boy as an opportunity. Jason could barely atop this onslaught and breathed relief when the man relented. A large crack was heard and they both looked over in time to see the Fountain be crushed under heavy rocks. Sanchez laughed.

"You always were good for a laugh, little bird." The man cast Angelica a glance. "You're father's whore, si?" Angelica hissed and Jason growled.

"Shut up, bastard!" Jason shouted. "That's my mother you're talking about!" He used what remaining strength he had and attempted to attack Sanchez much to the man's surprise.

"Finally." He murmured and allowed Jason to vent his anger out on him, before delivering a final blow to the boy. Jason, already tired, missed by a little on his last attempt and was knocked back for his effort, looking up to see the man moving in for another blow.

"You will watch as I kill the wench." Sanchez told Jason, his blade just under the boy's chin. "I will not miss this opportunity again."

"Why are you doing this?" Jason spat and the man frowned.

"I bought and paid for you. You are legally mine."

"No. I was never branded." Jason retorted and Angelica gasped. She cursed him in Spanish and Sanchez gave her a brief glance.

"That is a lie." He said and with his blade still under Jason's chin, he used his free hand to shove Jason's sleeve up. "You are branded a pirate, si, but you can be branded again."

"Don't you touch him!" Angelica shrieked, moving against her restraints.

"I'd rather die than go with you!" Jason snarled and Sanchez shrugged.

"It's your choice." Jason glared and braced himself.

Angelica screamed.

* * *

"Jack!" His name was called over and over.

"What?" Jack asked angrily, not tearing his eyes from looking at the broken fountain. He was sure that Angelica was screaming at him because of him taking so long.

"Jack!" She wailed. "It's Jason!"

"Come again?" Jack's head snapped up and his eyes found his son lying in the water. Jack cursed and then spotted the sword that Sanchez jerked out of his son's body, but before he could do anything there was a ripple in the water. Syrena held up the two chalices with a small smile.

"For Jason. He helped me." She murmured and Jack thanked her and then warned: "Do not waste my tear." He nodded and she disappeared.

Jason's vision faded in and out in a dizzying motion before Sanchez withdrew his sword.

"This is for an old friend." He smirked and turned to leave with his men. Angelica was shoved to her knees as they left and she watched until they were gone before crawling over to her son and collapsing beside him.

"Mi corazon. Hang on." She whispered putting a hand over Jason as he covered the bloody wound.

"Mum!" He gasped. "….Don't…be mad at…dad." He forced out. "He does…l-love you."

"Shh, mi bebe." She whispered and Jason groaned.

"It's all right, boy." Jack murmured coming to kneel beside his son. He showed Angelica the chalices and she sighed.

"Drink this, it has the tear." Jack commanded, holding out the chalice to Jason and then he glanced at Blackbeard. "You must drink the other."

Jason stared at the chalice not reaching for it and Jack gritted his teeth, when Blackbeard eyed them."

"I cannot save you both." Jack informed them, urging Jason to take the chalice. "One of you must sacrifice." Jack frowned when Jason refused to drink from it. "Come on, boy." Jason looked from Blackbeard to Angelica and closed his eyes briefly.

"Take it." Jason croaked to Blackbeard and Jack

"Son, please…" Jack shook his head. "Don't do this. His life is not worth yours!"

"But he's…her father…" Jason whispered, locking eyes with his mother. "I would do the same for you…"

"He's a murder! You're me son! Doesn't that matter?" Jack shouted and looked away from his son to calm himself. "I will not let you die for him."

"Take it." Jason gasped to Blackbeard and without hesitation, reached out for the indicated cup.

"Captain Teach," Jack started, with a bit of impatience. "He's dying. You must save your grandson." Jack held the tearless cup out to him.

"This one takes life?" He asked breathlessly and Jack nodded. "This one has the tear and gives life?"

"Aye!" Jack said impatiently. "Hurry!" Blackbeard snatched the chalice from Jack's hand and Jason closed his eyes as his grandfather drained the liquid from it. Angelica shook her head.

"Go on, boy." Blackbeard gestured to the other cup and Angelica watched with blurry eyes as Jason took it gently.

"No." Jack murmured, but he drained it quickly. Angelica sobbed and Jack watched her bury her face in her hands before tucking his arms around her. If only she realized what he had really done….

"I love you, mi corazon." Angelica whispered and cupped Jason's face. "I am so sorry. For everything…I never meant it to come down to this… If only I was a better mother to you…"

"Mum." Jason murmured. "I haven't known you that long, but I feel like I had known you for a long time. You're a great mum."

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly and Jason shook his head, taking his mother's hand.

"No." He murmured and Angelica let a tear fall from her eye and he shook his head. "Don't cry for me."

"I love you, mum." He whispered and she leaned his head back against the rock. Jack stood and Angelica looked at him.

"Are you not going to speak to our son?" She asked angrily. "He is dying Jack! Talk to him!"

"Love," Jack stated and she shook her head.

"He's lying there and you won't say anything? Not even that you love him?" She was getting angrier by the minute and while Jack was backing away from her, Jason felt a tingling sensation on his side. He lifted his hand and let out a quiet grasp as the blood started to disappear.

"Jack, how can you just walk away?" She shrieked, her hands ready to hit at him, and Jack sighed, taking her hands before she slapped him.

"Wait a minute!" Jack stated and Jason looked up at him. "In fact, it might have been the other way around." He motioned at the empty cups and Blackbeard frowned as he stood upright. Angelica looked at Jack with wide eyes before looking back at her son, pulling her hands from his. "This cup had the tear, that one had the other bit." Jack finished and Jason showed them his slowly healing wound as he lifted his shirt in shock.

"Trickster!" Blackbeard snarled and he pointed a finger at Jason. "You gave my life to this pathetic excuse for a boy!" Jason flinched under his grandfather's gaze.

"Father!" Angelica reprimanded. "He's your grandson." She frowned and then saw the pure anger in the man's eyes. Perhaps she had been very wrong about this man. Jason swayed on his spot on the rock. He didn't feel very well at all and though his wound was healed on his chest he still felt very, very dizzy. _Maybe it was the blood loss_, Jason thought to himself as he attempted to move.

"The hell he is!" Blackbeard snapped, very enraged. So enraged that he didn't notice the fountain water gathering at his feet. "I didn't like him the first time I saw him!" Blackbeard locked eyes on Jason and Jack pulled his still dizzy son away from the angry man holding him against his chest as the boy swayed on his own. "Little Devil!"

"You were planning on doing this from the beginning weren't you?" Jack accused and Blackbeard laughed. Jack looked at Angelica to see her looking very sorry and made himself not look at her with the smugness he wanted to show.

"Perhaps I misjudged you, Sparrow. You're not a stupid as you look." Angelica gasped and Blackbeard shot her a look, no remorse in his eyes. "Sorry, my dear Angelica, but I wasn't going to just take any life. A youth's life would have sufficed and my grandson fit that perfectly." Jason was startled and fell back against Jack, who steadied him.

"You bastard! How could you!? That is my son!" Angelica cried. "I trusted you!"

"There would have been other children, daughter." Blackbeard stated darkly and she put a hand to her mouth. Jack glared at the implication. "I'm not sorry for the boy."

"Swift was right." She said softly. "You truly cannot be saved." That was when they noticed the water surrounding the man's feet. She looked at Jack and he nodded at her as she began to cry.

"He saved your son, though…Not really..." He said to Angelica who was now crying into her hands. "But perhaps his soul is redeemed, eh?" She looked up a bit at that and he held his free arm out to her.

She gladly held onto him and Jack turned Jason away as the waters went up in a cyclone around the pirate, tearing his flesh from his body. He had no desire to let his son see that. Jason, still slightly weary from the blood loss, leaned against his father heavily, ignoring the way that his head spun. Angelica found that she could not look away and instead, helped shield her son from seeing the gruesome sight, her hands stroking his hair.

When it was all over and they were left alone, she pulled her hand back and caught sight of the blood on her hand. She looked at Jack who was suddenly frowning at his son.

"Lad?" He called and Jason suddenly gasped in pain, going to his knees. "Son!?" Jack followed him, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "What's wrong, boy?" Jason couldn't answer though. His mouth was open in a silent scream and Jack watched him convulse as his gasped for air.

"The Fountain should have cured him, why is he in pain?" Angelica asked in a panic and Jack looked up at her.

"I don't know, love." He murmured and Jason suddenly gasped loudly, falling to his hands and knees. His breaths were coming out in a quickened state and his body was slowly relaxing from the convulsions. Jack touched his son's back patting him.

"Are you all right, lad?" He asked, in concern. Jason's eyes were closed and Jack's eyes wandered up from his face to the bloodied bandage. He lifted it a bit and saw that it was healed, but a reddened scar was left. Jason's eyes fluttered opened and he looked up to meet his father's gaze.

"Dad…" Jason groaned and heaved a sigh.

"Mi corazon are you all right?" Angelica asked, cupping his cheek. Jason nodded a little.

"Just a little tired." He murmured and Jack nodded, though he didn't really believe it.

"What happened?" Angelica asked, worriedly. "What was wrong?"

"I….I don't know." Jason looked at her with wide eyes. "Maybe….maybe I wasn't supposed to get lives."

"Shh, don't say that." Angelica reprimanded softly and she pulled Jason against her. "Don't say that." Jack frowned at Jason's back for a moment, before looking elsewhere. He hadn't liked that comment either. He turned back to them and smiled a bit. He could learn to be around her again, if she wanted to be.

"Angelica, will you come with us?" Jack asked and Jason pulled from her arms to look at her. "Come with me?" She blinked a minute and then nodded slowly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, Jack. I'll come with you."

* * *

_Review? Only one chap left! _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello everyone! I know, I know, you've all been waiting for this chap! I've tried to make it as interesting as possible. But ya know it's kinda hard to do when you're trying to write the end of a story. Sad yes, but since I'm in the works on my next installment of this one, it's not too sad!**_

_** Wow! 100 reviews! Wow, I've never had that many before! It's amazing! I'd like to take the time to thank you all! If I had the time, I'd personally address each of my reviewers, followers, favs, but there's too many and I know you all want to read this last chap! So to everyone: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**Whew! Now then, the poll I have set up will be open until Friday night 11:59 or around that time. So if you haven't voted then please do! The top five will be in the next story! And nope, I won't tell you what the next story will be about! ;)**_

**Guest: Yes she is! Or is she...**

**Dark-Fire-Phoenix12: Thank you! Hope you like!**

**WolfPirate: Don't worry I am! And I get what you meant! :) I'm glad you love my story so much! Well, he only did it for his mother. Jason could care less about Blackbeard, but he was worried about hurting his mother.**

**Shadow knight1121: Thanks! Hope you like it!**

**SellTheeSoul4Bacon: I do that all the time, when I'm reading stuff. Thanks for the review!**

**KesseGirl1: Yep! She's joining the team!**

**Superfan44: Thank you, please enjoy!**

_**Again thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chap!**_

* * *

Chapter 16: The End

"Come on." Jack murmured looking around at the crumbling Fountain. "Let's go." He held his hand out to Angelica and she took it, letting Jack pull her to her feet. She never let go of his hand and Jack couldn't help but smile at that. It felt right that she held his hand and Jack spared their intertwined fingers a brief glance before looking at Jason.

"Son?" Jack asked, as Jason continued sitting on the ground. The boy looked pale. "You all right, boy?" His son shifted a little and gave a nod.

"Fine, dad." Jason murmured and when his parents weren't looking, he clutched at his chest with a hand, feeling his heart pulse under his finger tips. Something was wrong…Something was very wrong. He could feel it and he cast the ruined fountain a glance of uncertainty. Angelica frowned at the ceiling, thinking she had seen something, but her eyes caught no movement.

"Hey, Dad?" Jason asked and Jack turned around. Angelica's eyes landed on him after looking the ceiling.

"Aye?" Jack answered and gave his son a raised eyebrow.

"What are we going to do now? Barbossa has the Revenge and the Spanish have probably already left. How are we getting on this island?" Jack chuckled and hugged Angelica's waist to his side.

"Not to worry lad. I'll come up with a plan." He answered smoothly and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Of course you will." Angelica stated dryly and stepped out of Jack's embrace then to add, lowly to Jason. "This might take a while." Jack turned to their snickering and crossed his arms.

"Either of you have a better plan?" He asked angrily and they shook their heads. "That's what I thought. Now shut it." He added childishly and Angelica almost laughed, making Jack's mouth twitch. A loud crack came from behind him and Jack turned with wide eyes to see a part of the ceiling break open. "The hell…?" He muttered as it fell and slammed into the ground near them. More cracks followed. "Run!"

Jack grabbed Angelica's hand and pulled her along towards the exit of the Fountain, as more and more of the covered room began to fall and crumble to bits. Jason struggled to keep up with his parents and hold a hand to his chest at the same time.

"Jack!" Angelica screamed as a particularly large piece fell and cracked the ground in front of the pirate captain, making him skid to a stop. Angelica and Jason hit his back.

"Bugger!" He cursed and looked around desperately for any sign of more crumbling rocks. Jack spotted the exit and led the group again, dodging rocks and cracks in the ground as they ran.

"Dad!" Jason yelped as a crack opened under his feet. Before he could jumped out of the way, gravity pulled him down.

"Jason!" Angelica cried and then gave a scream as she was dropped down as well. "Jack!"

"Damn it all!" Jack ran back and keeping an eye on the exit to make sure it wouldn't be blocked off, he ran towards his fallen companions.

"Jack, hurry!" Angelica screamed as she swung precariously over a quickly rising lava pit that had formed in the large crack in the ground. She was barely holding on to a rock with one hand the other gripping her son's vest. Jason clutched at his mother's legs and looked up at Jack.

"Dad!"

"Give me your hand, Angelica!" Jack called to her and leaned down to get her hand. A loud earth-shaking boom made him retract his hand and look over to see the two pillars that were on sides of the fountain entrance fall to the ground. "No…."

"Jack!" Jack tore his gaze from the pile of large rocks went back to fishing out Angelica. Jack grabbed her wrist and started to pull her up. Jack grunted at the weight of carrying both Angelica and Jason, not to mention the fact that he had to lean halfway down into the crevice himself to grab at Angelica's wrist.

"Mum, let go." Jason called and she looked from Jack's strained face to her son's unusually calm one.

"What?" She asked loudly.

"Let go of me. I think I can swing to that ledge." Jason nodded towards the ledge jutting out to their left.

"No!"

"Mum, he can't pull us both out like this!" Angelica looked at Jack who was looking from his son to the ledge.

"Jack…" She pleaded, hoping he'd tell the boy 'no'.

"Can you make it, boy?" Jack asked after a moment's thought. Jason met his eyes.

"Aye." Jason replied firmly and Jack nodded and looked at Angelica.

"Angelica, darlin' let go." He murmured and she shook her in disbelief.

"Jack…" She stated, "Jack, I can't."

"'Gelica." He murmured, his chocolate eyes locking on her lighter brown ones. He spoke soothingly to her. "He'll be all right." She nodded, seeing no reason that he would lie and relinquished her grip on Jason's vest. The boy slid down a bit and she panicked, but he seemed to have wanted that to happen as he began to reach out to a nearby ledge.

_Come on, boy._ Jack gripped the edge of the crevice as his son swung up again. Finally, Jason's fingers latched onto the ledge and he let go of his mother. Angelica shut her eyes waiting for the cry from Jack but none came. She opened her eyes as Jack's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Come on, love." He told her and he pulled her up. Once she was safely up, she turned and looked down at her son. The teen was safely on the ledge.

"Son." Jack called and Jason looked up from the lava. "Let's go." Jason jumped and grabbed his father's hand and Jack pulled him up from the crevice. Just in time too, for the ledge he had been on dislodged from the wall and fell into the lava. Angelica put a hand to her mouth briefly and then hugged her son to her. Jason let her, but he did sigh a bit. This was going to take getting used to. He wasn't used to be fussed over like that.

Jack looked at the ruined exit and shook his head. Angelica stroked Jason's hair and looked at Jack. He met her gaze and she bit her lip at the look on his face. They were trapped. Jason saw the looks, but didn't comment knowing that nothing he could say would make them feel any better. His eyes searched the room and as he did, Jason spotted something.

"Look!" Jason called as he spotted sunlight coming from the far left wall. "There's a way out!" Jack and Angelica looked up.

"Good spotting, lad!" Jack stated. "Now let us make haste before it closes up!" They wasted no time in heading over to the pile of rocks to make an entrance big enough to climb through.

* * *

Kyra stumbled on a rock and before she could crash head first into the ground, a strong grip caught her elbow.

"Easy, lass. These rocks be unstable." Her father's voice murmured and she turned her head to look at him. She wanted to be angry at him, but at the moment was just grateful he had caught her.

"Thank you." She murmured and then stepped away from him. Barbossa let his daughter slip from his grasp and sighed as she went on her way. Sails ripping in the wind, made him look away from Kyra and up at the ship waiting along the tide.

"The _Revenge_ is mine." He breathed and grinned, despite his still guilty feelings. He hauled himself faster over the rocks to where a boat awaited them to get to the large ship.

"Hm, you know." Kyra murmured as she settled herself in the long boat in front of her father. "I might be persuaded to stay….if you made me the First Mate." Hector smirked at his daughter as she gazed the ship. She was still his daughter no matter what mood she was in.

"Fair enough." He agreed and then held a hand out to her. "Provided you make these scallywags do their work." She smiled back a bit and nodded taking his hand.

"Naturally." She stated and sent a smirk towards Scrum and Robbie. Scrum looked nervous and Robbie only shook his head at her.

"What? Don't think I'll go easy on you." she teased him, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "I'll make you swab the deck."Robbie pretended to look horrified.

"No, please, Miss Kyra!" She giggled at him and turned back to face the sea as they sailed towards the _Revenge_.

"What do you see in the lad?" Barbossa asked his daughter and she looked at him. "What is so special about him?"

"Don't start with me." She scowled. "I love Robbie and you'll just have to get used to him."

"Bah. He looks like trouble."

"He's not like anyone else on the ship." She argued back and then she sighed with an odd look in her eyes. "He's nice, and he's handsome." Barbossa snorted and she gave him a glare. "Be nice, father." She told him and turned back around. Barbossa grinned at her back.

Once they were on deck, Barbossa took the wheel, having discarded his fancy naval attire to his pirate clothes. The only thing missing was his hat and as he stood on the deck, Kyra could tell that he was missing it. Tapping her chin, she turned and ran up into Blackbeard's cabin. Robbie followed behind her and they searched the cabin.

"Here!" Robbie called and opened a chest to show the feathered hat along with some other things that were taken from victims of Blackbeard. Kyra paused at the sight of the hat and took it out slowly, turning it over in her hands.

"I remember the first time I saw this…" She murmured and Robbie sat next to her by the chest. "Jason, Jack, Will Turner, and my friend Sam and I were in Isla de Muerta. We were spying on the pirates, looking for Will's lost love Elizabeth..." Robbie sat and listened to her story, enthralled by the strong feeling she put into it. She didn't realize how much she really did love her father.

When Kyra was finished they left the cabin and came down with the hat as Barbossa eyed the crew below. Kyra looked at the island they were leaving behind and smiled grimly. Robbie followed her lead and grimaced too.

"I'm sure they'll get off the island." Robbie said confidently and Kyra smiled.

"Yeah, knowing Jack, he probably planned this all out." She watched the island a few more minutes before heading over to her father.

"I found this in Blackbeard's quarters. I thought you might need it back." She stated and Barbossa took the hat from her gently. He set it on his head, with a small satisfied smile and Kyra smiled back.

"Thank ye, lass. This is much better than that wig."

"I'll say." Robbie snorted. "Looks better too." Kyra giggled at him and Barbossa regarded the boy for a moment. He could learn to get along with Robbie, especially if it meant that he was doing it for his daughter. Proud to be looking like a pirate once again, Barbossa unsheathed Blackbeard's magical sword, now his own, and held it in the air. The ship responded to its new master and the sails unfurled and the ropes tightened. He thrust the sword and the ship lurched forward, making everyone stumble and fall to the ground.

"All hands! Ply to windward!" He cried as he sheathed his sword and the men looked at him as they stood back upright. "Get cracking, ye blooming cockroaches!" He shouted and gave a laugh. The crew laughed back at having a fun captain unlike their last one, but they went to work.

"The Crown served me well." Barbossa continued holding up an official paper. "But now by the gods of sea and sky…"He trailed off and tore the paper to bits. "Make way for Tortuga!" He exclaimed scattering the bits to the wind. Everyone cheered and Kyra laughed along with the men. Robbie smiled a little and gave Kyra a look. Barbossa was busy at the wheel and so Robbie turned completely to her.

"What?" She asked and he pulled her for a kiss. Kyra giggled and kissed him back.

"I love you, Kyra Barbossa." Robbie murmured and she gazed back at him lovingly.

"And I love you, Robbie Valstrom." They kissed again and then parted to watch as the captain of the _Revenge_ cheered along with his men. Maybe things seemed bad, but with the fact that Kyra had want she wanted most in Robbie and her father, she felt confident that one day things would be normal again. Then again, with her father, you never knew. All she knew was that adventure was never far from reach.

* * *

"Gibbs, you filthy, besotted shellback, you made it!" Jack called as he, Angelica, and Jason headed from the jungle and towards him. Gibbs was laying on a large piece of driftwood and he smirked at them.

"Aye!" He called out and Jason took note of the large sack at his side.

"And I trust we managed a profit from our joint enterprise?" Jack asked him.

"Feast your eyes." Gibbs stated, showing a bottle to Jack. Angelica narrowed her eyes. Jason moved closer to see and gasped.

"It's the _Black Pearl_! Why is she in a bottle?"

"The compass led me straight and true." Gibbs added and Jack smiled. Neither had heard Jason.

"What of Blackbeard's men guarding the ship?" Now Angelica was really scowling.

"I employed the self same maneuver we perfected in New Guinea." Gibbs declared.

"Oh." Jack smirked and Jason smiled, knowing what he was referring too.

"Nice." He added before looking at the ship again.

"Seemed a shame to an entire fleet behind." Gibbs patted the bag beside him.

"Shame indeed." Jack agreed.

You stole from my father?" Angelica asked and Gibbs winced.

"You're dead father." Jack corrected and then he rolled his eyes. "Look, love. As horrible as you think that is, imagine how horrible the people must feel that are in this bottle, savvy?" She did soften a bit and Jack turned back around. Jason moved closer and gasped.

"Why is she in a bottle?" He asked again and Jack pointed at Angelica.

"Ask your mother." Angelica scowled at Jack before looking at Jason.

"Don't tell me you love this ship as much as your father." Angelica said and Jack smirked at her as Jason scowled now.

"This ship has been my home. I love it." He turned back around and took the bottle gently eyeing the rocking ship and Jack peered at it from the other side. Jason frowned as something moved and he leaned forward. Jason and Jack suddenly screeched and pulled their faces back.

"I hate that monkey!" They cried at the same time and Gibbs chuckled. Angelica arched an eyebrow.

"A monkey?"

"An annoying undead one." Jason muttered and Angelica only blinked at him.

"Long story, love." Jack stated. Gibbs looked at the bottle in Jason's hands and then back at Jack.

"So, the _Pearl_…Any idea how to get her out?"

"We shall need a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats, one of us must learn to play the trumpet whilst the other one goes like this…" Jack made a gesture with his hands and Jason snickered.

"I know a man with a goat." Gibbs supplied and Jack grinned.

"Good. I can go like this." He made the gesture again and Jason snickered again.

"Typical. You read some mumbo jumbo thing and expect it to work." Angelica snapped and Jack looked at her.

"Do you know a better way?"

"Yes." She smiled back and smirked. "I can bring it back out of the bottle." Jack grinned at her.

"Excellent love."

"Jack, I have to ask." Gibbs started. "You had the chalices, the water, the tear, you could have lived…maybe forever." Jason looked up at Jack to see what he was thinking.

"The Fountain does test you, Gibbs. But better to not know which moment may be your last. Every morsel of your entire being alive to the infinite mystery of it all. And who's to say I won't live forever, eh? Discoverer of the Fountain of Youth." Gibbs chuckled and Jack looked down at Jason.

"The boy's been right all this time. I have no say in it, Gibbs." He winked then. "It's a pirate's life for me. Savvy?"

"And me!" Jason added, grinning at his father and Jack chuckled.

"Of course." He looked at Angelica. "For all of us." They continued down the beach at a leisurely pace now.

"Admit it, Jack. You still love me." She declared and Jack looked at her. They were walking ahead of the group and Jack was dodging all the questions about what their relationship would be from now on.

"If you had a sister and a dog, I'd choose the dog." He stated back to her and she narrowed her eyes before searching the ground for a weapon.

"Jack! You are cruel and ignorant!" She shrieked at him and he dodged her attack as she tried to hit him with a stick. Gibbs looked at Jason who wasn't paying his parents the least bit of attention and sighed.

"Will they do this often?" Jason looked up from the Pearl and bemusedly watched his parents argue. They were too far up ahead to hear what was being said, but he figured it wasn't nice.

"This is probably a sampling of what is to come." Jason informed him grimly and then rolled his eye as Jack and Angelica fought for control of the stick. Angelica screamed as she fell back on the sand, after Jack had purposely let go of the stick. Jack tried to get away from her but she clung to Jack's leg and he almost fell.

"Wait…I am with child." Jack's eyes bugged out. "Yours."

"I don't recall that we ever…"

"You were drunk!" She insisted and Jack scoffed.

"I've actually never been that drunk." He stated and she turned his head to look at their son.

"Jack." She toned and he grinned sheepishly.

"Recently then." He admitted and tried to walk away again. Angelica grabbed his arm.

"Wait… there's something I want to say to you. Something that I've wanted to say from the moment we first met." Jack's eyes softened and he moved closer to her.

"Go on, then." Angelica just knew that this was her chance to hear the words that she really wanted Jack to say.

"I love you." She spoke truthfully and Jack reeled in the fact that she had just admitted to being in love with him. He fought the urge to kiss her right then. As much as he wanted too, Jack knew better than to start something he wasn't sure he wanted. He loved Angelica, but he knew that she wanted more out of him than he was comfortable with giving. It would take time.

"As do I. Always have, always will." He answered truthfully, unable to keep from telling her as he cupped her face. She smiled softly and leaned towards him, his mouth moved inches above her own. Jack had to act quickly or something would happen he wasn't ready for. They were brushing lips when he suddenly pulled back.

"I gotta go." He stated and turned quickly away from her. Angelica stood in shock for a half a second before whirling around after him.

"JACK!" She screamed and ran after him, cursing in Spanish. "This is not over! Come back here!"

To Gibbs' and Jason's surprise, Angelica took out her pistol and shot at Jack. "Missed!" They heard him call back and she tried again only to realize that there was only one bullet in it. She tossed the empty gun aside and continued to chase Jack into the sunset.

"How romantic." Gibbs snorted and Jason looked up at him.

"I just have one question."

"What's that, lad?" Gibbs asked and Jason frowned.

"Does anyone know how the hell we are getting off this island!?"

* * *

_So here is the last chapter! I hope you all liked it! _


End file.
